Yuanfen
by sjofnj
Summary: "Te amo y siempre te amaré, en esta y cada una de mis vidas..." En otra vida, con otras ropas y otras dificultades, ¿podrá finalmente cumplirse el propósito del cielo y reunir a dos almas errantes en busca de su felicidad?
1. Capítulo 1: Dolor

Declaración de responsabilidad: Ranma ½ es de propiedad de Rumiko Takahashi, por tanto, no me pertenece, hago esto por diversión.

* * *

Símbolos:

-Palabras habladas.-

Pensamientos.

"Palabras con énfasis o énfasis en ella, como burlas o amenazas".

GRITOS.

= 0 =: Cambio de escena.

* * *

¿Puede su amor ser tan fuerte que traspase las barreras del tiempo y el espacio? Predestinados a estar juntos, a pesar de todo y de todos.

.

*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*

 **YUANFEN**

*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*

.

* * *

Capítulo 1

Dolor

.

* * *

.

¿Alguna vez escucharon _"Cuando quieres tanto a alguien es inevitable sentir miedo a perderlo…_?

¿Si?

Pues esa frase era el más fiel retrato de cómo me sentía cada día desde que llegué al Dojo Tendo, en especial después de lo sucedido en Jusenkyo. Los últimos meses me persigue día y noche. Se supone que soy uno de los mejores artistas marciales de este lado del continente, sin miedo a nada, capaz de enfrentar cualquier peligro, incluso luché y, en cierto modo, maté a un Dios con tal de protegerla, pero actualmente esa necesidad de protección sobrepasaba mis propios límites y me angustia.

Yo, que me contento con una de sus sonrisas, que cada vez que me mira mi estómago se llena de mariposas y mis piernas se vuelven inestables y no existe mayor felicidad en mi corazón, pero ya no es suficiente. No soporto más este secreto que me desvela. Si bien puedo vigilarla día y noche, hasta practico el Umisen-ken noche tras noche para revisar si está respirando. Lo sé, soy un desastre, un perfecto idiota, muy cobarde. Hasta pensé en pedirles a nuestros padres que realizaran una boda exprés [cosa que facilitaría todo], pero no es lo correcto. Akane no está lista para asumir sus sentimientos y yo…Creo que tampoco. Al menos no ante toda esta tropa de locos.

Por otro lado, algo no estaba bien últimamente y no me refiero a la banda de locos que siempre nos persigue. No. Es algo más, que pone mis pelos de punta y mis sentidos constantemente en alerta, me siento observado y casi puedo oler una fragancia que no me es conocida. Mi medio lado gato casi suplicaba por salir a la luz y golpear todo lo que se movía. Entre eso y mi preocupación me tenían al borde todo el día.

Si ese maldito presentimiento alojado en lo más hondo de mi pecho, que me perturba y me quita las ganas de todo se acabara, todo sería un poco más fácil en la actualidad. Akane me mira extraña muchas veces, tanto que pienso que ella también lo ha notado, pero no me dice nada y yo no puedo determinar qué, o el cómo y muchos menos el por qué, solo desataba ese sinfín de emociones que me carcome las entrañas, y tal como llega, desaparece sin rastro alguno.

Por primera vez en mi vida estaba realmente cabreado. He intentado solucionar el problema de mis prometidas, y ¡vaya que lo hice! Mi cuerpo es la más fiel prueba de ello, todavía adolorido. Decir que no lo han tomaron muy bien sería hasta ironía, aunque es algo que esperaba, después de todo somos gente de honor, me persiguieron por todo Asia, no se detendrían porque se los pidiera solo podría luchar con ellos una vez más, o al menos eso creía.

Pero este día es especial, lo presiento, algo dentro de mí me conduce a no dejar pasar más el tiempo, es tiempo de crecer me dije y les dije. Ya no somos adolescentes pseudo-hormonales, algo nos asechaba. Ya sea amazonas, dioses o lo que sea, estaba ahí y estos juegos no nos iban a ninguno, teníamos casi los 20 años, con infancias difíciles por decir lo menos. Es el momento de madurar, enfrentar la vida y ser feliz, y nuestros juegos solo nos hacían perder foco. Realmente quise gritarles con todas las ganas cuando hablaban de amor, seguido de su llanto y frustración, decirles que no importaba que escaramuza inventaran o qué hechizo utilizaran, jamás tuvieron opción, esa pequeña marimacho tenía mi corazón desde el día uno, que no necesitó nada para tomar todo de mí, que se lo di sin pedir nada a cambio, que nunca hubo marcha atrás, que ya no soportaba esa agonía de tenerla tan cerca y no poder mirarla sin tener unas enormes ganas de besarla.

¡Dios!

Él era un maldito Saotome, hijo del rigor, un artista marcial que pasó alejado de su madre toda su infancia para ser el mejor, y ningún loco le quitaría su felicidad, no más, no después de todo lo que habían vivido juntos, no después que había prometido decirle todo lo que sentía cuando yacía inerte en sus brazos, y si en alguien debía confiar, era en él, en su palabra, Ranma Saotome siempre cumplía y así las visité una por una.

Ukyo, lo más cercano a un amigo que tuve en mi niñez no lo aceptó. Su demanda de honor me hacía sentir el hombre más pusilánime pisando la tierra, pero ¿qué podía hacer yo frente a lo que hizo mi padre? Era un niño que creía que ella era un él. Nunca quise ni quiero hacerle daño, pero fue inevitable. Después de todos los esquemas que busqué en mi mente, ninguno de ellos salió de mis labios. Tampoco tuve que decirle mucho, de cierta forma, ella entendió todo, me culpó, me golpeó y maldijo a Akane, es muy probable que me odie por hacer que duela su corazón, por no amarla, pero me es imposible, jamás ha dejado de ser solo una buena amiga.

Shampoo es otra historia, la mejor amazona de su generación no se daría por vencida de la nada, pero no quise luchar; ya era suficiente. Primero trató de seducirme de mil y una maneras. Como no resultó me retó a un duelo, esquive una y otra vez sus bomboris, no me importaron sus hechizos ni los de la vieja momia. Lloró y juró y maldijo en chino tantas veces que pensé que se suicidaría, Mousse pudo controlarla cuando me perdía en el horizonte.

De Kodachi ni me enteré, nunca fue mi prometida, y si volvía a interponerse en mi vida, bien podría adoptar el lema de Shampoo, "los obstáculos son para matar", el solo pensarlo trajo una pequeña sonrisa burlona a mi rostro, debo estar loco.

…

Luego que se calmaran un poco las cosas, esperando que ninguna de ellas atacara de sin previo aviso, me siento un más relajado, solo un poco. Aún siento esa presencia que me eriza las entrañas, pero no tengo tiempo de pensar mucho en eso ahora. Aquí voy, en búsqueda de lo que llamo el primer día del resto de mi vida, mientras salto de techo en techo nervioso, rememorando cada detalles de los últimos días, los posibles "¿ _ignoré algo? o ¿qué podría salir mal?_ ", al intentar encontrarme con mi pequeño tormento personal, esa muñequita frágil de sonrisa brillante, con un poder del tamaño del universo. Me estoy volviendo loco, mira que decir tanta tontería…Bueno, si ya no lo estoy.

¡El gran día! ¡El gran día ya estaba aquí! Mis mejillas se colorearon más por la vergüenza que por el esfuerzo, al recordar estaba seguro que ella ni siquiera se lo esperó.

=0=

Estuve varios días pensando con cómo hacer que Akane entendiera y creyera mis sentimientos, mal que mal llevábamos años jugando a odiarnos, por no mencionar solo un par de episodios que se podrían prestar para malos entendidos. Así que opte por lo más fácil dentro de esa larga lista de situaciones y me dirigí orgulloso a su habitación, abriendo de un golpe la puerta y sin tocar.

-AKANE- Grité cruzando los brazos y mirándola desde mi altura, ella estaba sentada estudiando un gran volumen de una enciclopedia o algo parecido. Me miró con cara de pocos amigos por la interrupción y se quedó quieta observando la puerta azotar y devolverse, golpeándome.

-Bobo- Dijo en un suspiro y desvió su atención nuevamente a los libros ignorándome.

-Akane, ¿podemos encontrarnos en el canal mañana?- Detuvo su dedo sobre una frase del libro y me miró con suspicacia achicando los ojos. La Universidad no nos soltaba a ninguno, el arte era nuestra vida y nuestro futuro. Lo sabíamos y habíamos asumido esa responsabilidad hace tantos años, pero necesitábamos los estudios, las buenas calificaciones de Akane para mantener su beca era la prioridad y bueno, lo mío era ganar cuanta competencia se me cruzara, es lo que mantiene los negocios en la actualidad. Por un momento pensé que me ignoraría, pero no se volteó.

-¿Y por qué no puedes decírmelo ahora?- Será marimacho pensé.

-No, quiero hacerlo mañana, irás o no.- La impaciencia casi me estaba haciendo tirar de mis cabellos, casi.

-Está bien Ranma, espero que no estés jugando conmigo, tengo muchas cosas que hacer mañana y si recuerdo bien, tú también.- Pero sonrió y me guiñó un ojo antes de reanudar sus estudios. ¿Es que acaso sabía lo fantástica que se veía en ese momento? Estuve nervioso todo ese día pensando las palabras adecuadas, el cómo expresar lo que sentía, quería que ella me creyera. Ya sabía de sobra que mi carácter juguetón había provocado algunos malos entendidos antes, pero todo lo que necesitaba era enfrentarlo como un duelo, "tranquilidad Saotome" y en este caso la pelea era Akane misma, la rival invencible y la única con la que estaría dispuesto a perder una y mil veces.

=0=

Acelero mi velocidad y mi corazón amenaza con salirse de mi cuerpo, controlo mi ansiedad envolviendo con mi mano la cajita que con tanto esfuerzo oculté durante todos estos años en mi bolsillo, en especial de Nabiki. Un anillo de oro blanco que tenía un pequeño diamante blanco, incrustado en una flor de crisantemo que lo envolvía radiantemente, como símbolo de te amaré por siempre, ¡Dios! ¿En qué momento me volví tan cursi? Mi parte femenina estaba haciendo mella en mí.

En escasos minutos he reflexionado más que en toda mi vida, no sé cómo no ha estallado mi cabeza. Ahora entiendo a Ryouga, ¡Maldición!, el chico perdido me mataría si conociera mis intenciones. En especial, lo que tenía planeado para los siguientes minutos. Con un poco de suerte, nadie nos interrumpiría, estaba todo dispuesto, era ahora o nunca. Sonrió más feliz que nunca.

De repente, siento algo extraño. Casi caigo del techo y tuve que aterrizar forzosamente, provocando la detención de mi carrera. Me envuelve esa sensación brumosa, angustiante y me consume por completo. Mientras tocó por encima de la camina azul mi pecho, algo lo estaba oprimiendo, haciendo que mis piernas cedieran, cayendo de rodillas.

¡¿QUÉ DIABLOS ME PASA?!

¡¿QUÉ DIABLOS ME ESTABA ESTRUJANDO EL CORAZÓN?!

-¡RAAANNMAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!

El grito me hizo levantar la cabeza al sonido.

Era ella.

¡AKANE!

Miles de pájaros negros salieron volando, mientras el tiempo se detenía.

…

El muchacho se levantó mareado y comenzó a correr frenéticamente, llegando finalmente a su origen.

Todo transcurrió en cámara lenta frente a sus ojos. Akane caía lánguidamente cerca de la orilla del canal que fue testigo de innumerables sucesos, recuerdos atesorados en el corazón de dos jovencitos intrépidos. Su vientre completamente atravesado por una espada que inmediatamente empapó su hermoso vestido blanco, mientras pequeñas lágrimas acompañaron su recorrido.

-¡Ranma…!

A pesar de su estupor, pudo atrapar su cuerpo en un esfuerzo sobrehumano desesperado, acunándola contra su pecho, tal cual si se tratara de un bebé.

-Akane, ya estoy aquí boba, mírame, ¿qué pasó? ¿Dónde está? Shhhhh…shhhhh…No, no, no digas nada, soy un idiota- No dejaba de temblar.

-Vas a estar bien, voy a llevarte donde el doctor Tofú y todo estará bien, ya verás, ¡por favor, no hables!, mírame si, ya todo está bien, déjame llevarte…- Ranma desesperado no sabía cómo actuar, sentía que algo tibio humedecía su pecho.

-Ranma, Ran…ma, por favor, cof cof… ¡Por favor, déjame…!- La muchacha valiente ntentó levantarse, pero cualquier tentativa era inútil. Dolía tanto, su vista estaba nublada y poco a poco su rostro se tornaba más blanco que el papel.

-¡No hables por favor! ¡Yo voy a llevarte donde el doctor, ya verás que no es nad…!"

-No llores Ranma, no llores, solo déjame…Ran…ma, déjame decirte lo que nunca pude, por favor ¿sí?- El dolor y la falta de oxígeno estaban haciendo merma en sus fuerzas.

-No hables, mira, mira, ya habrá tiempo- La desesperación lo estaba carcomiendo, tenía que hacer algo, la sangre estaba empapándolo por completo, tenía que moverse y rápido.

-¡No! Ranma, escúchame, por favor, yo nunca pude, nunca…Nunca tuve el coraje Ranma, YO…Ranma!- Quemaba, cada palabra que pronunciaba era dolorosa, y su garganta se estaba cerrando poco a poco.

-No hables Akane, por favor, vas a estar bien- Se negaba a escucharla, tenía que llevarla urgente al hospital, lo demás podía esperar, pero la urgencia en la voz de Akane lo detuvo.

-Ranma… ¡Yo te amoo!- Lo dijo con tanta vehemencia, que se sintió mareado de repente. Sus mejillas se tiñeron de carmín, esto no podía estar pasando así. No podía. Solo hazme despertar de este sueño.

-Duele...Siempre lo hice y no importa lo poco que…Yo te amo y siempre te amaré, en esta y cada una de mis vidas- Con mucho esfuerzo levantó una de sus manos para tocar el rostro de Ranma y acercarlo más a ella y lo besó, lágrimas surcaban ambos rostros.

Akane cerró sus ojos definitivamente mientras se desplomaba suavemente en sus brazos, el deseo de su corazón expresado. El primer y único beso que habían compartido, era a la vez el último suspiro de la única mujer que amaba y amaría en su vida. Ya no respiraba. Comprendió que jamás volvería a ver su sonrisa, a escuchar el sonido de su voz, ni siquiera pudo decirle cuanto la amaba y algo adentro de sí termino de romperse, desgarrando pedazo a pedazo su alma.

¡Esto tenía que ser una pesadilla! Como aquellas recurrentes después de Jusenkyo, solo tenía que encontrar el modo de despertar, y se golpeó el rostro "Despierta imbécil", pero nada pasó. Los Dioses le dieron la espalda, ¿cómo diablos ese gran y maravilloso día se había convertido en esto?

Las lágrimas corrían libremente por sus mejillas: "AKAANEEEEEEEE", retumbó por todo Nerima. El cielo triste lloró, empapándolos. La abrazó, como siempre quiso hacerlo, para darle su calor, en un intento desesperado por despertar de este escenario grotesco, porque nada tiene sentido sin ella, Akane era vida y muerte para él, era el arte mismo, un todo o nada, ella o nadie.

"Un brillo salvaje irrumpió en sus ojos azules, golpeándolo con la realización "¡Jamás, jamás la perdería! ¡Nunca!". Aunque tenga que pelear con cada uno de los dioses en el cielo, "Te traeré de regreso una y mil veces Akane, no importa cuánto me tarde, pero te encontraré y haré pagar a quien hizo esto".

"AKAAANNNNNEEEEE!"

…

"Mi venganza está completa, ¡NUNCA! Ni en mil vidas podrás tenerlo maldita Tendo"- Y desapareció.

…

[Continuará]

*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*

* * *

 **N/A:**

¿Les gustó? ¡Házmelo saber!

* _ **Yuanfen** :_ Es un término chino relacionado con el budismo que es difícil de explicar, pero que en general se refiere a los amores que nacieron predestinados. Algunos creen que las fuerzas que manejan y causas detrás del Yuanfen son las acciones realizadas en las reencarnaciones previas, asemejándolo al karma del budismo, pero diferenciándose del mismo, por cuanto el _Yuan_ se refiere a la conjunción de dos personas cuyos destinos se encuentran unidos.


	2. Capítulo 2: Enemigo

Declaración de responsabilidad: Ranma ½ es de propiedad de Rumiko Takahashi, por tanto, no me pertenece. Hago esto por diversión.

* * *

Símbolos:

-Palabras habladas.-

Pensamientos.

"Palabras con énfasis o énfasis en ella, como burlas o amenazas".

GRITOS.

= 0 =: Cambio de escena.

* * *

¿Puede su amor ser tan fuerte que traspase las barreras del tiempo y el espacio? Predestinados a estar juntos, a pesar de todo y de todos.

.

*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*

 **YUANFEN**

*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*

.

* * *

 _"Un brillo salvaje irrumpió en sus ojos azules, golpeándolo con la realización_ _"¡Jamás, jamás la perdería! ¡Nunca!". Aunque tenga que pelear con cada uno de los dioses en el cielo, "Te traeré de regreso una y mil veces Akane, no importa cuánto me tarde, pero te encontraré y haré pagar a quien hizo esto"._

 _"AKAAANNNNNEEEEE!"_

…

 _"Mi venganza está completa, ¡NUNCA! Ni en mil vidas podrás tenerlo maldita Tendo"- Y desapareció._

…

* * *

.

Capítulo 2

.

* * *

.

-Nabiki, revisé todas las cámaras de la ciudad y encontré algo- Mientras hablaba, el joven de lustrosos anteojos, acomodaba cientos de pequeños discos amontonados en un gran escritorio, para abrir las cortinas luego de varios días.

-Estaré ahí en quince minutos- Y cortó.

El muchacho se pasó la mano por el rostro tratando de hilar los acontecimientos, todo estaba mal, jodidamente mal. La chica de ensueño de la Secundaria Furinkan y de la Universidad de Tokyo, estaba muerta. Muerta de verdad. Nadie sabía el por qué. No hubo secuestros, ni cartas amenazadoras. La única información con la que contaban hasta ese momento era que Ranma encontró a su prometida herida y pocos minutos después dejó de respirar. Repetía una y otra vez que había llegado demasiado tarde, pero este registro demostraba lo contrario. No llegó tarde, ni siquiera tuvo una oportunidad.

Allí, frente a sus ojos estaba detenida la más pequeña de las Tendo sonriendo al agua impasible, luciendo un lindo vestido blanco con un lazo celeste en su pequeña cintura que la hacía lucir como esas postales románticas que vendían en la librería, coronando sus cabellos, un sombrero a juego con el vestido.

Temblorosamente rebobinó el CD y volvió a mirar la escena, estaban los minutos antes del desenlace fatal. La chica simplemente miraba el agua perdida en sus pensamientos, cuando de repente emergió desde atrás de ella una ráfaga de viento que tiró lejos su sombrero y revolvió sus cabellos. Intentó recuperarlo desde la orilla más cerca de canal, agachándose para alcanzarlo, mientras lo hacía, algo la hizo darse vuelta y posicionarse recta nuevamente y levantarse. Ese algo tan rápido que la hizo rodar por el suelo a toda velocidad, que no podía apreciarse a simple vista.

Pero que para él, un hacker experto, solo le costó dos minutos encontrar, deteniendo, limpiando, y mejorando la imagen, logró descifrar el rostro del atacante, quien causó la dolorosa muerte de la chica. Era una mujer, que Akane ni siquiera pudo ver en un primer momento, pues la atacó sin misericordia ni mediar mayor provocación.

Los escasos minutos pasaron cual se tratará de una película, la muchacha de cortos cabellos se levantó lentamente nuevamente tratando de enfocar a su atacante, mientras se limpiaba el vestido. La mujer desconocida estaba detenida a escasos metros de ella, luciendo un atuendo completamente apretado de color negro, asida a su cintura una gran espada, la cual lentamente desenfundó mientras pronunciaba algo ilegible. La levantó hasta su rostro y concentró una gran cantidad de energía, Akane la miraba consternada mientras intentaba infructuosamente moverse y no podía. Luego todo se detuvo, pasó en cámara lenta, mientras la mujer con un rápido movimiento atravesó a Akane sin miramientos.

Estaba todo en ese registro, a los pocos minutos llegó Ranma, quien pasó de la desesperación y desesperanza, a una rabia infinita. El muchacho lloraba abrazado al cuerpo de la chica, mientras a un par de metros lejos de esa escena estaba la mujer, mirándolos, sonriendo ante su dolor, pero Ranma jamás la vió. Detuvo la grabación.

Se masajeó las sienes, ¿quién diablos era esa mujer? Y ¿por qué diablos le había quitado la vida a Akane? ¿Era culpa de Saotome? No existía reporte alguno de la mujer, apenas tuvo acceso a su rostro la puso en los programas de reconocimiento facial Japonés, Estadounidense y de cualquier lugar existente, pero no encontró nada. Era ¿yakuza? ¡No! ¡Eso no tenía sentido! Genma era un estúpido la mayor parte del tiempo, pero no existían antecedentes que estuviera mezclado con ellos, además, la mujer utilizó una técnica especial que no había visto en ninguno de los otros artistas marciales que llegaban a Nerima buscándolos.

Por primera vez en su vida se sentía atado de manos, algo faltaba en la historia, y era el por qué, nadie va matando por ahí porque se le da la gana, y mucho menos a alguien tan conocida y apreciada por todos, incluso para él. La conocía desde pequeño, como todos con la ilusión de algún día tener un espacio en su corazón, pero la llegada de Saotome lo cambio todo. Ranma se había adueñado poco a poco del corazón de la muchacha, ella lo amaba. Lo sabía, esa reunión sería el punto de no retorno para todos.

-¡Ni siquiera pudo ser amada!- Pensó, y apretó fuertemente su puño - ¡Madita zorra te encontraré!

Toc toc

Se apresuró a abrir la puerta.

-Llegaste antes…- Murmuró mientras dejaba pasar a la chica y miraba a su alrededor por intrusos, cerró cuidadosamente la puerta.

-No tengo mucho tiempo, muéstrame lo que encontraste- Dijo Nabiki. Y era cierto, los últimos días se sintió por primera vez en mucho tiempo encerrada en una película de terror. Su hermana pequeña estaba muerta, su cabeza se lo repetía una y otra vez. Estaba profundamente cansada. Ella la maestra del control, estaba psicológicamente ida, se perdió este suceso por la emoción de asistir a una inauguración de un centro de eventos. Cortó esa línea de pensamiento.

-Takao, es la primera vez en mucho tiempo que siento que no estoy en control y está matándome, ¡muéstrame qué diablos hallaste!- Alzó la voz colérica.

-Tranquila Nabiki, encontré al atacante- Nabiki lo miro sorprendida, y se dirigieron directo a la pantalla, mientras se volvía a reproducir el video una y otra vez a petición de la muchacha.

-Detenla, trata de enfocar la imagen una vez más- El chico hizo lo que le pidió y apareció ante sus ojos la cara de la mujer, con ojos grises sin vida y pelo castaño oscuro, mientras sonreía mirando a Ranma y Akane. Nabiki sintió nauseas, pero trató de recomponerse y pensar claramente, esta mujer mató a su hermana fríamente, mientras la muchacha ni siquiera tuvo chance de defenderse, estudió atentamente su rostro y su vestimenta y se percató que tenía algo atado a su cuello.

\- Mejora eso de su cuello, ¿qué es?

El muchacho trabajó a toda prisa, y ahí frente a sus ojos estaba un relicario con letras antiguas. Se les solía dar a las mujeres con su nombre grabado en ellas, como símbolo de su mayoría de edad. Nabiki sabía que significaban esas letras, tenían su nombre, Leiko. Y por primera vez en dos días, se atrevió a llorar, perdiendo el control sobre sus emociones, al ver morir a su hermana.

Takao la abrazó tocando suavemente su cabello y meciéndola, consolándose ambos mutuamente-¡La encontraremos Nabiki y pagará por lo que hizo!- Se juramentaron con la decisión en sus corazones.

…

-¡Papá tienes que comer algo, vas a enfermarte, por favor!…-Rogó Kasumi frente de la puerta de la habitación de su padre, no había consumido alimento alguno en días. Si no lo hubiese estado vigilando en muy probable que ya estaría muerto, era demasiado dolor. También para ella. Quería gritar hasta que sus cuerdas vocales no dieran más, Akane era como su hija, cuando su madre murió había intentado dentro de lo posible suplir su ausencia, era tan pequeña, casi no entendió que Mamá se fue y Papá quedó devastado durante años. Ahora volvían a sufrir lo mismo, pero esta vez era anti natura, ningún padre debería enterrar a sus hijos. Y sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas contenidas, que se permitió soltar mientras lentamente descendía hasta quedar de rodillas cerca de la puerta que minutos antes tocó.

Nodoka que venía perdida en su pensamientos se dio cuenta que Kasumi estaba arrodillada llorando, corrió a abrazarla, brindándoles palabras de consuelo, mientras también dejaba libre su propio dolor ante la pérdida.

Ese día cada uno de los habitantes del Dojo Tendo lloró, Soun que permanecía encerrado en su habitación no tenía fuerzas para nada. Su bebé estaba muerta, acompañando a su madre y él estaba nuevamente consumido por la angustia. La vida nuevamente le quitaba a uno de sus más grandes amores y ya no sabía cómo calmar su dolor, pero tenía que cuidar de sus otras pequeñas, Kasumi y Nabiki no podían perder a su padre también.

Genma, ajeno generalmente al dolor del resto, por primera en su vida estaba conmocionado, quería a esa chiquilla tal como si se tratará de su propia hija, era fuerte, decidida, amable, una guerrera como su hijo, la promesa de la unión de las escuelas no tuvo más sentido que cuando vio a su retoño sonreír al conocerla, se dio cuenta que el chiquillo se había enamorado inmediatamente, la buscarla entre sueños, la molestaba porque no sabía otra forma para acercarse a ella. Para él, era insólito, pero ella le daba fuerza, valor y ganas de mejorar. Eran compinches, amigos y se amaban, cada día era más evidente, para él, un viejo panda alejado de romanticismos, por primera vez le dolía el corazón. Estaba devastado porque se dio cuenta que no solo perdió a Akane, sino también a su hijo.

[Continuará…]

* * *

 **N/A**.

Gracias por sus mensajes, espero que cada capítulo les guste más, poco a poco se van descubriendo la trama. :O

 _*Yuanfen:_ Es un término chino relacionado con el budismo que es difícil de explicar, pero que en general se refiere a los amores que nacieron predestinados. Algunos creen que las fuerzas que manejan y causas detrás del Yuanfen son las acciones realizadas en las reencarnaciones previas, asemejándolo al karma del budismo, pero diferenciándose del mismo, por cuanto el _Yuan_ se refiere a la conjunción de dos personas cuyos destinos se encuentran unidos.


	3. Capítulo 3: Esperanza

Declaración de responsabilidad: Ranma ½ es de propiedad de Rumiko Takahashi, por tanto, no me pertenece. Hago esto por diversión. No me demanden.

* * *

Símbolos:

-Palabras habladas.-

Pensamientos.

"Palabras con énfasis o énfasis en ella, como burlas o amenazas".

GRITOS.

= 0 =: Cambio de escena.

* * *

¿Puede su amor ser tan fuerte que traspase las barreras del tiempo y el espacio? Predestinados a estar juntos, a pesar de todo y de todos.

.

*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*

 **YUANFEN**

*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*

.

* * *

Capítulo anterior:

 _Genma, ajeno generalmente al dolor del resto, por primera en su vida estaba conmocionado, quería a esa chiquilla tal como si se tratará de su propia hija, era fuerte, decidida, amable, una guerrera como su hijo, la promesa de la unión de las escuelas no tuvo más sentido que cuando vio a su retoño sonreír al conocerla, se dio cuenta que el chiquillo se había enamorado inmediatamente, la buscarla entre sueños, la molestaba porque no sabía otra forma para acercarse a ella. Para él, era insólito, pero ella le daba fuerza, valor y ganas de mejorar. Eran compinches, amigos y se amaban, cada día era más evidente, para él, un viejo panda alejado de romanticismos, por primera vez le dolía el corazón. Estaba devastado porque se dio cuenta que no solo perdió a Akane, sino también a su hijo._

…

* * *

.

Capítulo 3

Esperanza.

.

* * *

.

-¡RAAAAANMAAAAAAA!- Gritó Ryouga fuera de sí, apuntando con su paraguas directamente la cara de muchacho.

-Ryouga- Murmuró el chico de la trenza, moviendo lentamente la cabeza para esquivar.

-¡DEFIENDENTE COBARDE! ¡¿CÓMO DIABLOS DEJASTE QUE PASARA ESTO?! ¡Ohh Dios! ¡Oh Dios! ¡Akane!- Y cayó al piso de rodillas apoyando sus manos mientras las lágrimas volvían a brotar de sus ojos, apretando fuertemente la tierra a su alrededor, se levantó furiosamente y tomó a Ranma del cuello de su camisa

\- ¡Dime que no es cierto Ranma! ¡Dime que solo es una broma macabra, Akane no puede estar muerta, ella!…¡Simplemente no puede!- Y volvió a llorar mientras apretaba fuertemente al muchacho.

Ranma solo ladeo la mirada y quitó las manos del chico perdido de su cuello, sus ojos opacos, sin vida, miraron hacia el infinito, buscando algún consuelo

\- Ryouga voy a traerla de vuelta no importa si tengo que bajar al mismísimo Naraka, regresaré con ella.

El chico perdido dejo de llorar y lo miró sorbiendo su nariz

\- Ranma, ¿qué piensas hacer? ¿Cuál es tu plan? ¿Sabes quién hizo todo esto? ¿Cómo puede ser eso posible? ¿Vas a juntar las bolas del dragón y pedir un deseo?- Lo encaró con desprecio, mirándolo como si estuviera loco.

-No, Nabiki estuvo recopilando información, solo sabemos que fue una mujer que apareció de la nada, no existe en los registros. ¡Maldición!- Golpeó al aire para deshacerse de la rabia que le carcomía las entrañas por primera vez desde que apareció el chico perdido.

-No tienes nada…Solo que fue una mujer. Una desconocida, una maldita perra que le quitó la vida a Akane. Es otra de esas locas que te persiguen ¿no? Es otra de las muchas que han aparecido tratando de hacerte daño a través de ella. Siempre fuiste un poco hombre Ranma, ni siquiera pudiste corresponderle su amor. – Y Ryouga lloró de impotencia, sintió la depresión tomar su cuerpo una vez más, acumulándose en lo más hondo de su alma y la única forma que conocía para que esta desapareciera esa angustia era por medio de una explosión de energía depresiva.

-Te equivocas. Ni siquiera sabemos qué es o por qué le hizo daño a Akane. Lo único que sí sé es que me las pagará. Una vez que traiga a Akane de regreso la buscaré en cada maldito rincón de este planeta si es necesario.- Ranma lo miró y sonrió sin brillo, dejando que su aura estallará de repente en mil colores, para después alejarse rápidamente por los tejados.

-Ranma, ¡RAAANNNMMMMMMAAAAA!- Gritó Ryouga, levantándose rápidamente para tratar de darle alcance sin éxito.

…

-Abuela, tienes que ayudarme, dime, solo dime que conoces alguna forma, algún ritual, alguna fórmula mágica, lo que sea.- Le pidió el muchacho modestamente.

Cologne, por primera vez sintió lastima de su joven corazón, ella que había visto todo durante años de existencia jamás vio a ningún ser humano regresar de la muerte. Era imposible, 'prácticamente imposible'. La chiquilla Tendo, testaruda como ninguna otra, lo había logrado una vez. Es imposible una segunda.

Con mucho pesar, suspiró bajando la mirada de esos ojos azules anhelantes, por primera vez humildes y en total reverencia solicitando alguna posibilidad, una esperanza.

-Mi querido yerno, tienes que saber que lo que me pides es antinatural, la chica Tendo está muerta y es imposible que regrese…-Ranma se levantó desesperado, esta vieja era su última opción. Durante días había preguntado a todos, incluso al viejo pervertido que estaba encerrado en su cuarto desde la muerte de Akane, llorando lastimosamente día y noche. Sus manos comenzaron a temblar en cualquier momento perdería el control. Lo sabía, su parte gatuna animal, en los últimos días quería manifestarse locamente y lo sentía aullar en lo más profundo de su alma.

-Ranma.- Sentenció Cologne, mientras aspiraba hondamente su pipa miró al muchacho. Este le devolvió la miraba como si fuese de otro mundo.

-No me mires así mocoso, todos sabemos perder y esta vieja lo sabe también. Cuenta en una vieja leyenda, escrita en los manuscritos prohibidos de mi tribu. Habla de la existencia un dragón escondido en las profundidades del Himalaya, en el monte Everest, el único ser en este plano capaz de concederte tu deseo.

Ranma la tomó fuertemente de los hombros.

\- ¿Estás segura? ¿Crees que pueda traer a Akane de regreso?- Sus ojos volvieron a brillar, ahí estaba el muchacho que ella conocía. Era una lástima que el muchacho amara tanto a la chica Tendo, pero ella más que nadie lo sabía.

¿Quién no amaría a esa chiquilla? Estaban hechos el uno para el otro, siempre lo supo, pero fueron años muy divertidos. Este desenlace era absurdo, sus almas se pertenecían desde siempre, podía ver los hilos del destino claramente entrelazados entre ellos, ¿quién era esa misteriosa mujer que de la nada se atrevió a atacar a Akane y el por qué? ¿Sería Ranma el culpable? ¿Era una forma de atacarlo en lo más profundo de su corazón, en la razón misma de su existencia terrenal, pero ¿siquiera sabían lo que habían desencadenado?

-¡Contéstame! Solo quiero saber si estas segura de la ubicación.

-Sí, esa es la ubicación- Le tiró un pedazo de cuero con unas anotaciones y un mapa dibujado en el.- Debes que saber que es muy probable que no salgas con vida.

-Eso no es importante, no ahora- Se dio media vuelta, en dirección a la salida- Gracias por toda la ayuda vieja bruja.- Levantó la mirada y empuñó su mano, ahora sabía lo que tenía que hacer.

-Ranma, ten cuidado y regresa a salvo si no lo encuentras.

-Regresaré con ella o no regresaré.-

Y salió sin mirar atrás, con el único propósito de traer de vuelta a Akane y su corazón volvió a entibiarse por algunos minutos.

…

Le costó una semana llegar al condenado lugar que por fin se imponía ante él, juntar el dinero para pagar los costos de ese viaje fue un martirio. Menos mal Nabiki y su familia no habían escatimado en ayudarlo una vez que les contó con lujo de detalles su plan.

Fue un todo o nada.

La montaña más alta jamás vista en su vida se imponía ante él. Si caminaba a un ritmo constante _"podía"._

¡NO!

 _Debía_. Según sus cálculos alcanzar la cima en dos semanas y no 60 días como otros. El Everest le planteaba un claro desafío en este momento, pero él era Ranma Saotome. No había miedos. Solo recuperar a Akane. Y la fuerza le volvía al cuerpo, recuperando un poco la esperanza.

Se lo repetía continuamente como un mantra, no le importó encontrar a quien había provocado todo esto, en su cabeza solo estaba la idea de regresar con Akane a casa y de ahí podría solucionar todo lo demás. Por fin quedaba poco para volver a verla y con esa idea en la mente comenzó a caminar.

Mientras lo hacía, encontró a pocos metros de él, estaba una pequeña casita de un inconfundible tono rojo, de la cual salió a toda prisa un hombre.

-¡Querido Huésped!- Dijo en nepalí, un hombre delgado vestido con un abrigo enorme tipo oso pardo, pero bajo este estaba el inconfundible traje verde, muy similar al de Jusenkyo, completando su atuendo con un gorro verde con una estrella roja en el centro.

-¡Hola! Subiré ahora, aquí está el dinero- Y el chico de la trenza extendió un montón de billetes al hombre, a modo de pago por la tasa para los extranjeros establecida por Gobierno de Nepal. Este le devolvió una mirada confusa tratando de entender las palabras del muchacho y se rehusó a aceptar el dinero, respondiendo en un poco fluido japonés:

-¡No entender, no poder subir, matar a ti si hacerlo!- Le imploró con las mejillas encendidas. Luego de darse cuenta que a pesar de las clases, todavía le costaba crear frases simples, moviendo frenéticamente las manos, tratando con su lenguaje corporal de demostrar lo peligroso que sería semejante hazaña.

-Subiré, ¡esto es de vida o muerte!- Le dijo el muchacho razonando con él y le volvió a entregar los billetes.

-¡No aceptar, no ser cómplice de muerte! Montaña peligrosa ser en verano, peor en invierno, no dejar pasar- Y extendió sus brazos horizontales a su cuerpo, tratando de impedírselo.

Para Ranma, esto no fue la gran cosa. Sabía que pasaría, desde que comenzó este viaje todos se habían negado a ayudarle, acusándolo de loco, un plan descabellado, estaba ahí por su porfía, agradecía a todos los dioses el haber convencido a su familia.

Así que solo atinó a guardar nuevamente el dinero de su peaje en la montaña en el bolsillo delantero de su abrigo y suspiro lentamente bajando la mirada, saltando por sobre el guardián.

El guardia se giró descontrolado tratando de alcanzarlo, tomándolo del brazo, pues Ranma jamás corrió y lo giró para encararlo:

-Muchacho entender, tormenta haber, morir si subir- Ranma le clavó directamente su mirada y sus ojos azules brilllaron. Cuidadosamente quitó la mano del guardia de su brazo.

-No se preocupe, mi novia me espera. Es necesario que lo haga, de lo contrario yo…-Quería que este hombre entendiera, no importaba nada más que subir. Quitó su mirada del hombre, dándole la espalda nuevamente y empezando a correr esta vez, para devolverle una sonrisa al perturbado rostro del guardián.

– ¡Volveré con mi novia! ¡Soy Ranma Saotome y jamás dejo de cumplir una promesa!

Y corrió sumergiéndose en la blanca nieve tan rápido, que en segundos el guardián no pudo distinguirlo. Se preguntó si estaba soñando. ¡Era imposible! ¡Ningún hombre en sus cabales haría semejante barbaridad! Juntó sus manos y rezó: ¡Que Buda lo proteja! Mientras en lo lejano se escuchó un trueno.

…

Era agotador caminar en la nieve, el frio y la falta de aire estaban haciendo mella en su físico, Nabiki había encontrado en tiempo record todos los implementos necesarios, pero jamás pensó que sus cálculos estaban erróneos. Llevaba días caminando y no había alcanzado ni la mitad de lo que creía. Al principio le costó acostumbrarse al frio y agradecía profundamente no convertirse en mujer en aquellos momentos, pero ahora claramente se estaba formando una nueva tormenta en lo alto de la montaña, la temperatura había descendido en al menos cinco grados según indicaban sus instrumentos, y la brisa extrañamente calma, le preocupaba de sobremanera.

Caminó unos quince minutos más con el fin de encontrar un lugar adecuado para asentar su minicampamento que consistía básicamente en crear un pequeño iglú e introducirse en la pequeña cueva de hielo, aislándolo de las bajas temperaturas permitiéndole mantener el calor y dormir para recuperar sus fuerzas. Solía levantarse apenas despuntaba el alba sobre el horizonte. No es que no quisiera caminar de noche, no podía. Lo intentó infructuosamente un par de noches y perdía su rumbo con las ventiscas nocturnas, era imposible.

Finalmente encontró un pequeño espacio perfecto y bajó su pesada mochila que cayó pesadamente sobre la nieve, dándose cuenta que al fin estaba alcanzando al menos un 1/3 del trayecto, giró ante la belleza que le presentaba el hostil paraje. Observó atentamente la imponente montaña llena de bruma que se exhibía majestuosa ante él, era un hermoso paisaje. Y de pronto silencio.

Ranma miro de izquierda a derecha, una y otra vez, arriba y abajo ¿qué diablos sucedía?

De repente la realización llegó a sus ojos mientras el piso comenzaba a temblar.

¡AVALANCHA!

Como pudo tomo nuevamente su mochila, pero no con la suficiente rapidez. La nieve estaba tocando sus talones cuando comenzó a correr en bajada, mirando hacia atrás, no logro ver que adelante se alzaba un pequeño pico con el que tropezó, haciéndolo caer y dando vueltas por la nieve como una pelota en caída libre, siendo alcanzado por gran bola de nieve y convirtiéndose en uno con ella, arrastrado y golpeado en su caída.

Rodó y rodó por unos diez minutos, hasta que por fin se detuvo todo y volvió a la calma. Su cuerpo casi congelado, yacía inmóvil en la nieve. Podía notar como su cuerpo presentaba los síntomas avanzados de una hipotermia. No podía sacudir sus miembros dormidos, ni siquiera le hormigueaban, solo molestaban.

Veinte minutos después, ya no existía el dolor. Se habían agotados sus últimas fuerzas, pero por fin el calor entibio su corazón y sus ya sonrojadas mejillas por el intenso frío se volvieron azules.

\- ¡Pronto estaré contigo Akane!- Sonrió y cerró sus ojos para siempre.

…

En Nerima, recién amanecía. El antiguo dojo Tendo estaba adornado aún con las flores que pertenecían al descanso fúnebre de la más pequeña de sus integrantes, todas ellas alrededor de la imagen de la muchachita.

A esas horas todo era silencio.

Sin mediar aviso la fotografía se resquebrajó de repente y una madre supo que había perdido a su único hijo mientras el dolor se apoderaba de su alma.

…

[Continuará]

* * *

 **N/A.**

¡Muchas gracias a todos por sus comentarios y a quienes leen esta historia, me hace mucha ilusión leerlos! :)

*Naraka: Según el Budismo, significa inframundo o sitio de tormento.

 _*Yuanfen:_ Es un término chino relacionado con el budismo que es difícil de explicar, pero que en general se refiere a los amores que nacieron predestinados. Algunos creen que las fuerzas que manejan y causas detrás del Yuanfen son las acciones realizadas en las reencarnaciones previas, asemejándolo al karma del budismo, pero diferenciándose del mismo, por cuanto el _Yuan_ se refiere a la conjunción de dos personas cuyos destinos se encuentran unidos.


	4. Capítulo 4: ¡Benditos Dioses!

Declaración de responsabilidad: Ranma ½ es de propiedad de Rumiko Takahashi, por tanto, no me pertenece. Hago esto por diversión.

* * *

Símbolos:

-Palabras habladas.-

Pensamientos.

"Palabras con énfasis o énfasis en ella, como burlas o amenazas".

GRITOS.

= 0 =: Cambio de escena.

* * *

¿Puede su amor ser tan fuerte que traspase las barreras del tiempo y el espacio? Predestinados a estar juntos, a pesar de todo y de todos.

.

 ***.*.*.*.*.*.*.***

 **YUANFEN**

 ***.*.*.*.*.*.*.***

.

* * *

…

Capitulo anterior:

 _\- ¡Pronto estaré contigo Akane!- Sonrió y cerró sus ojos para siempre._

 _..._

* * *

 _._

Capítulo 4

"¡Benditos Dioses!"

.

* * *

…

Un estallido de energía de multicolores explotó y resonó en todo el palacio, los sirvientes se escondieron. Nadie se movió. Paralizados por el temor mantuvieron sus posiciones, suplicando porque terminara pronto esta pesadilla. Algunos no se atrevieron ni a temblar de pavor. Otros lloraron y prometieron ser fieles sirvientes por el resto de sus vidas y sus futuras descendencias si lograban sobrevivir.

En la lujosa habitación solo se podían ver dos dioses estaban acicalados en las más ricas telas. A primera vista podrías pensar que se trataba de la más lujosa de las sedas, sin embargo, es mucho más suave. Atiborrados uno y otro en conjuntos que combinaban a la perfección en colores rojo y detalles de oro.

-¡ES IMPOSIBLE! ¡EL MUCHACHO NO PUEDE ESTAR MUERTO TAMBIÉN!- Gritó enfurecido Ashinazuchi a Tenazuchi.

-¡FUE ESE ESTÚPIDO SHINIGAMI OTRA VEZ! ¡SE ATREVE A OFENDERNOS DE ESTA FORMA! ¡NO CONTENTO CON DESGARRAR NUESTROS LAZOS DE PROTECCIÓN TENÍA QUE ASESINAR A MIS HUMANOS FAVORITOS!- Seguía diciendo Ashinazuchi colérico, quería descargarse y terminar con ese montón de seres humanos odiosos. No podía perder una vez más a un ser querido, _No otra vez._ Se dijo, recordando a sus pequeñas hijas. Ya tenía en mente la venganza perfecta y sonrió socarronamente. Callándose de repente y volteándose a la salida de la habitación a la velocidad de la luz.

 _Malditos ropajes, no puedo moverme rápido,_ rumió. Y tomó la tela de las rodillas arremangándolas hasta su brazo para salir presuroso.

-¿Dónde vas querido?- Le dijo Tenazuchi.

-¿Qué acaso no es obvio? ¡Los mataré a todos!- Y le sonrió brillantemente apretando su mano en un puño y alzándolo frente a su rostro, haciendo que su cabellera bermellón resplandeciera al darse la vuelta y mostrándole sus pequeños dientes afilados.

-¿No será demasiado por solo dos seres humanos?- Astutamente Tenazuchi lo hizo devolverse a pelear con ella.

-¿CÓMO QUE DOS SERES HUMANOS? ¡¿CÓMO QUE DOS SERES HUMANOS?! ¡ERAN MIS PROTEGIDOS! ¡NUESTROS PROTEGIDOS! ¡POR FIN EN ESTA VIDA PODRÍAN ESTAR JUNTOS! LLEVO MILENIOS ESPERANDO POR ESTE RESULTADO ¡¿Y TÚ CREES QUE SOLO SON DOS SIMPLES HUMANOS?!- Tenía, no _DEBÍA_ destruir muchas cosas ahora, porque se sentía por estallar.

-¡Por supuesto que te entiendo!- Dijo la hermosa diosa de cabello escarlata. Ahora joven y hermosa. No como antes que, entristecidos por las muertes de sus siete pequeñas a manos de la _Yamata-no-orochi_ que filtraba su poder y los hacía estar indefensos ante sus ataques. Sorbió lentamente una taza de té que acababa de servir.- ¿Es que acaso no fui yo quien le brindó una oportunidad de vivir nuevamente la última vez a nuestra pequeña Akane? Es más, ¿no fui yo quien la protegió con un escudo defensor que no evaporó toda el agua de su cuerpo? O, ¿quién no dejó que se ahogara en la poza de la Akane ahogada? O para ir más lejos, ¿no fui yo quien le pidió a Susano'o que creara a esos guardias en Ryugenzawa, en especial a ese muchachito para que la salvará de ser comida por una bestia de pequeña?- Suavemente dejó la taza sobre la mesilla, para levantarse con el pelo enmarañado por una onda de energía que llenó la habitación de obscuridad, que solo dejaba distinguir su aura de combate que decía peligro en todos lados.

Ashinazuchi sintió verdadero terror, era la primera vez que la veía de esta forma. Al borde del alucinación. Trato de calmarla como lo hace cualquier hombre común, _quizás un Dios también podría utilizar esas estrategias ¿no?_

-¡Debes calmarte…!

-¿QUÉ NO VES LO CALMADA QUE ESTOY?- Le gritó mientras salían rayos y relámpagos en el cielo, reflejándose también a su alrededor, alzándose en las alturas s lleno la habitación de niebla.

-Sí, lo veo, pero tienes que pensar ¿quién sería lo suficientemente fuerte para romper nuestra protección?

-¿Qué?-La diosa dejó de levitar y volviendo a la normalidad. _Tenía un buen punto allí_.- Tienes razón, no es tan simple como culpar a los humanos.

-¡Eso!- Hizo sonar ambas manos en puño. Por supuesto que no esperaba este resultado, pero algo de razón tenía. _¡Soy brillante!,_ pensó.

La diosa lo miró sospechosamente y se acercó para observarlo de cerca.

-Pues no sabe en qué lío se ha metido, ¡Como que me llamo Asinashuzi lo mataré! ¡Dios o no, recibirá su castigo! ¡Lo juro! ¡Aunque tenga que recurrir a Izanami!

\- Ashinazuchi tú, pequeño…- No alcanzó a terminar la frase

Un gran estruendo hizo que movieran rápidamente su cabeza en la dirección del escándalo, allí frente a ellos estaban aparentemente un cantidad indeterminada de dioses de las más variadas formas y vestimentas. Hasta la mismísima Izanami, estaba frente a ellos. Mirándolos enojado Ashinazuchi, murmuró: El _Takamanohara_ podría sentirse celoso de que por primera vez estaban todos juntos en un mismo lugar.- Pero los dioses lo ignoraron por completo, mirándolo aún más enojados.

-¿Qué diablos paso aquí?- Dijo Izanagi.

-¿No me digas que te aburriste de ellos, como también lo hacen otros?- La diosa Izanami miró despectivamente a Izanagi, este no se dió por aludido.

-¿Por qué les dieron ese final absurdo?- El dios Susanoo preguntó molesto.

-¡Mi querido Ranma se merecía vivir su juventud con su verdadero amor!- Lloró Orihime.

-¡Ohhhh mi pequeña humana Akane jamás conoció el amor!- Expresó Hikoboshi tratando infructuosamente de tocar a Orihime, aun cuando solo podían verse una vez al año en el tanabata en estos extraños momentos les era permitido mantenerse en el mismo lugar. Más el Rey del Cielo siempre fue estricto y aun en estas condiciones no les permitió acercarse.

-¿Qué hacen aquí?- Dijo Ashinazuchi. Pero los dioses siguieron recriminándoles, diciendo frases inconexas y culpándolos por todo.

-Pregunté: ¿QUÉ DIABLOS HACEN AQUÍ PEDAZOS DE ESTÚPIDOS?

-¿CÓMO QUE QUÉ HACEMOS AQUÍ?- Dijeron a coro.- ¡VENIMOS A ARREGLAR ESTE MALDITO DESASTRE!

-¿CÓMO QUE VAN A ARREGLAR ESTO, SI USTEDES LO PROVOCARON?-Inquisitivamente los miró uno a uno, frente con frente mostrándoles los dientes a todos, agachándose y levantándose según la estatura del dios que enfrentaba.

-¡NOSOTROS NO HICIMOS NADA!- Gritaron alterados.

-¿Qué?

-¡Que no hicimos nada idiota!- Lo golpeó Susanoo en la cabeza, dejándole un chichón enorme.

-¡Que no te das cuenta, estamos todos aquí y ninguno de nosotros fue quien lo hizo!- Le explicó pacientemente la diosa Amaterasu.

-¿Si ustedes no lo hicieron…? Entonces, ¿quién?

-¿Es que quizá existe un humano que tenga el mismo poder que un dios?- Preguntó Tsukuyomi y miró pensativamente a Ninigi.

-¡O es que alguno de ustedes nos está traicionando!- Los apuntó acusadoramente con su dedo.- ¿Eres tú Inari? ¿Fuiste por ahí siendo una kitsune nuevamente, haciendo pequeñas travesuras que divulgaste nuestros secretos?

\- Cof cof…EXISTE UNA pequeña posibilidad, pero es muy remota.- Dijo la diosa Benzaiten que estuvo en todo momento silente.

-¿Cómo así? Habla ya.- Ashinazuchi estaba perdiendo la paciencia.

-Cada milenio, una vez que se alinean los planetas es posible abrir un portal por el cual un ser humano puede traspasar las fronteras del tiempo y el espacio.- Decía la diosa mientras mostraba con sus manos la forma en que esto pasaba, mostrando una visualización de ello en una pequeña nube de conocimiento.

-¿Me estás diciendo que existe un humano que tiene ese conocimiento?- Fastidiado bufó Ashinazuchi.

-¿Cómo es eso posible?- Turbado le preguntó el dios Ebisu.

-¡Es verdad!-Asintió el dios Jurōjin, tocándose la larga barba blanca mientras la otra mano la doblaba en su espalda.- ¡Muy buena observación querida! Les contaré como fue eso posible.- Haciendo con su relato que todos los dioses se mantuvieran callados para prestarle atención a su historia.

Y les contó.

…

Una vez solucionado el problema con Tanuki, amante de las mujeres y divulgador de secretos de los sagrados. El perro-mapache un poco (y solo un poco golpeado), volvió de su pequeño viaje a la inconciencia para escuchar el plan de los dioses y arreglar _menudo desastre_ , como lo calificaron.

-Ya lo tengo, ¡el chico vivirá!- Gritó Izanagi.

-¡Por supuesto que lo hará!- Dijo Izanami.

-¡Anda revívelo y a la muchacha también!- Le dijeron al dios Amida.

-¡No puedo! ¡Sus almas ya están en el paraíso!-Les respondió con el rostro enrojecido de la vergüenza.

-¡¿Cómo que no puedes?!- Ashinazuchi lo tomó del cuello para enfrentarlo.- ¡Los traerás de regreso ahora mismo!

-¡No, no podemos! Ya ha pasado demasiado tiempo mortal. Podría traer horribles consecuencias en el plano humano.- Les recordó el dios Bishamonten.

-¡Entonces regresa el tiempo hasta el momento que contaste nuestros secretos perro-mapache estúpido y mata a la mujer!- Y se giró en busca el gordinflón dios.

-¡Tampoco podemos!- Acotó el dios Jurōjin.

-¿Y qué diablos se supone que podemos hacer? ¿Es que no somos dioses?- Ashinazuchi pateaba el suelo de pura impotencia.

-Pero no podemos ir contra las leyes o ¿quieres ser desterrado nuevamente?- Le recordó el dios Fukurokuju.

-Pues, no me importaría si me dejan con el espejo mágico para ver qué sucede en el mundo mortal.- Dijo muy sonriente el dios Hotei.

-¡Pamplinas dioses inútiles! ¡Yo sé lo que haremos!- Los enfrentó Tenazuchi con las manos en las caderas muy molesta.- ¡Él volverá! ¡Lo haremos regresar en el tiempo hasta que arregle este maldito espectáculo! ¡Las veces que sea necesario! ¡Se lo debemos! ¡Por culpa de nuestras disputas estos humanos han sufrido demasiado!

Todos guardaron silencio, pues tenía la razón. Milenios antes, con otros cuerpos y otras ropas habían fraguado sus venganzas tomándolos por la fuerza y haciéndolos vivir llenos de tormentos. Haciendo de ellos dos almas errantes que aunque se pertenecían, jamás podrían estar juntas por mero capricho de los dioses.

-¡ES HORA DE ARREGLAR ESTE CIRCO!- Ronroneó Ashinazuchi haciendo crujir sus nudillos.

-¡AGARREN AL SHINIGAMI! ¡NO LO DEJEN ESCAPAR!- Exclamó Tenazuchi. Los dioses corrieron a su encuentro, haciendo que Ame-no-ta-jikara y el dios futo-dama lo amarraran con sus lazos celestiales, al igual como lo hicieron una vez con la cueva en la que se ocultó Amaterasu haciendo que volviera el sol al mundo. Manteniendo al dios de la muerte amarrado, no podría terminar con la muerte de Ranma y conducirlo a su destino final.

Haciendo que su poder combinado en un haz de luces multicolores, tal como un arcoíris impulsara a Ashinazuchi hasta otro lugar en el universo.

 _Es tiempo de un cambio de escena_ , murmuró Ashinazuchi.

…

-¡Ranma!

-Mmmm…

-¡Ranma! ¡DESPIERTA!

-¡No quiero, estoy muy cansado!

-¿Cómo puedes estar cansado si estás muerto?

-¿Uh? ¿Muerto? ¡Estoy muerto!- Inteligentemente repitió el muchacho, abriendo los ojos desmesuradamente, intentado palparse el cuerpo con sus ahora invisibles manos, mientras se percataba que flotaba.- ¡AHHHHHHHHH!

-¡Y pensar que eres mi protegido! - Se lamentó el dios tocándose el flequillo mientras agachaba la mirada, para después agarrándose toda la cara.

\- Óyeme muchacho: ¡Estás muerto! ¿Entiendes?

M

U

E

R

T

O

Le deletreó Ashinazuchi.

-¿Quién eres tú?

-Ya lo dije.

-¡No lo hiciste!

\- ¡Soy Nadie!

-¿Nadie?

-¡Nadie!

-¡Te pareces a mí!

-¡No, tú te pareces a mí!

-¿Qué diablos? ¿Qué quieres? ¿Dónde está Akane?

\- ¡A eso voy! ¡Quiero que…!- El Dios pensaba contarle todo lo sucedido, pero no pudo continuar porque Ranma empezó a gritar por todos lados mientras se movía velozmente.

-¡AKANE! ¡AKANEEEEEEE! ¿DÓNDE ESTÁS? ¡AKANEEEEEEEEEEE!

El Dios lo miraba moviendo la cabeza mientras ponía ambas manos en las caderas. _Para esto perdí cientos de años_ , cruzando ahora los brazos y haciendo un puchero, _humano desagradecido._

-Que salves a la chica.-Dijo suavemente el Dios.

-¿Qué? ¿Sabes dónde está Akane? Por fin puedes ser de ayuda.

El Dios abrió la boca y la cerró acongojado, _maldito humano a mi imagen y semejanza_.

-¿Akane? ¿Si estoy muerto por qué no la veo?

-A eso iba idiota, tienes una segunda oportunidad.

-¿En qué?

-¿Vivir por ejemplo?

-¿Para que quiero vivir si no está Akane? ¿Para qué quiero morir si tampoco está? ¡MALDICIÓN!

-Pues, no estás ni lo uno ni lo otro.

-¿Entonces?

-¿Entonces qué?

-¿Qué soy?

-Nadie.

-¿Cómo que nadie?

-Mira, yo vi esa serie con Akane y ¡no ando robando rostros por ahí!

-¿Qué hablas muchacho estúpido?

-Nada, ¿acaso los dioses no saben todo?

-Pues no.

-¿Entonces cómo me ayudaras?

-¡No te ayudaré!

-¿No me ayudarás?

-¡NO!

-¿Entonces qué haces aquí?

-Ayudando la chica.

-¿Qué?

-¡Que vas a vivir idiota! ¡Y es mejor que lo hagas bien, porque en todas tus otras vidas fallaste! ¡Vas a vivir para salvar a esa muchacha, ¿entiendes? ¡ENCUÉNTRALA!

-¿Qué?

-¡AHORA! ¡VE!- El dios empujó fuertemente al muchacho que empezó a caer velozmente desde la nada atravesando nubes y más nubes, mientras gritaba.

De repente, sintió un pequeño toque en su mente, _¿en realidad era un dios?_

Después de eso, todo ocurrió en cámara lenta, su caída libre se detuvo metros antes del suelo y tuvo mucho sueño, cerrando automáticamente los ojos otra vez, alcanzando la inconsciencia.

…

 _¡Akane!_

 _¿Dónde estás?_

 _¡AKANE!_

 _¡AKANEEEEEEEEEEEEE!_

Splashhhh

-¡PRÍNCIPE!

-¿Príncipe Ranma, está bien?

…

[Continuará]

*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*

* * *

 **N/A.**

¡Hola de nuevo! Espero de todo corazón que les guste este capítulo. ¡Muchas gracias por sus comentarios, en especial a Alicasha, Guest, Caro, Andy-Saotome-Tendo, SARITANIMELOVE, nancyricoleon !

Algunos dioses mencionados, porque son demasiados.

*Takamanohara: _Es el_ Cielo japonés, donde habitan los dioses.

*Izanami: Deidad japonesa, diosa de la creación y de la muerte. Abuela de Ashinazuchi y Tenazuchi. Cuenta la leyenda que Izanagi e Izanami, eran marido y mujer; la unirse en matrimonio la primera vez quien dió las gracias por el mismo fue Izanami, por tanto, fueron castigados con hijos deformes, ellos fueron puestos en el mar y pidieron a los dioses perdón y el porqué de la situación, ellos contestaron que quien debía dar las gracias por su matrimonio era Izanagi, por tanto volvieron a celebrarlo. De la unión nacieron las ocho islas más grandes de Japón, también otras adicionales y muchos dioses más. Mientras Izanami daba a luz a Kagutsuchi (encarnación del fuego) muere e Izanagi baja hasta el Yoma (inframundo) para traerla de regreso, sin embargo, allí encontró a Izanagi quien le dijo que ya había comido el fruto del inframundo y que esperara porque trataría de convencer a los dioses de allí que la dejaran regresar. Izanagi impaciente por la espera enciende un fuego y comienza a buscarla, encontrando el cadáver putrefacto de Izanami. Ella enfurecida manda a los ejércitos del inframundo tras él y este logra escapar apenas, cerrando con una piedra la entrada. Izannami lo maldice diciendo que matara a mil hombres cada día, a lo que él respondió que haría nacer mil quinientos.

*Ashinazuchi y Tenazuchi: Deidades japonesas, masculina y femenina; Ambos vivieron en la parte superior del río Hi, en el país de Izumo, y su aparición ocurre dentro de la historia del exterminio de la legendaria serpiente Yamata no Orochi. Tras la expulsión de Susanoo del cielo, llegó a Izumo y se encontró con la pareja de dioses, ya ancianos. Ashinazuchi y Tenazuchi se lamentaban ante Susanoo de que Yamata no Orochi había devorado cada año a una de sus ocho hijas y que justamente estaba por llegar a devorar a su única hija sobreviviente, Kushinadahime (Princesa del Arrozal y del Peine).

*Shinigami: Se trata de la personificación de la muerte, por lo tanto es un dios que se alimenta de las almas y humanas y asimismo cuenta con la capacidad de elegir quien y como muere alguien.

*Orihime: Hija del rey del Cielo. Cuenta la leyenda que Orihime disfrutaba tejiendo vestidos para su padre. Una mañana, al dirigirse al telar, Orihime vio a un joven y apuesto pastor de bueyes llamado Hikoboshi y se enamoró perdidamente de él. Aunque mantuvieron el romance en secreto, el rey del Cielo advirtió en su hija el amor que sentía por Hikoboshi y les unió en matrimonio. Su apasionado amor y el indescriptible gozo que sentían por el mero hecho de estar juntos provocó que descuidaran sus deberes; Orihime dejó de tejer y Hikoboshi abandonó los bueyes a su suerte. Entonces el rey del cielo los castigo castigó a los dos amantes y los separó para siempre convirtiéndolos en estrellas. Pero separar a dos enamorados por toda la eternidad sin perspectivas de reencontrarse era demasiado cruel; así que les fue concedida la posibilidad de volver a verse una noche cada año, la noche del séptimo día del séptimo mes.

*Dios Susanoo (Dios del trueno, la tormenta), *Diosa Amaterasu (Diosa del sol) y *Dios Tsukuyomi (dios de la luna): Son hermanos.

*Los siete dioses de la suerte son El dios Ebisu, la diosa Benzaiten, eldios daikokuten, El dios Fukurokuju, el dios Hotei, El dios Bishamonten, El dios Jurōjin,

*Diosa Benzaiten: También conocida como Benten o Benten-sama, es la única diosa de los siete que componen este grupo. Benzaiten es la diosa del conocimiento, la música, la literatura y las artes, en general.

*Dios Ebisu: Es una de las deidades más buscadas por los japoneses, ya que encarna a la fortuna.

*Dios Jurōjin: El dios taoísta de la prosperidad y la longevidad y el más anciano de los siete dioses de la buena fortuna, como muestra su larga y blanca barba.

*Dios Amida: Corresponde a una deidad bastante importante pues se encarga de proteger a las almas humanas y por lo tanto se le reconoce como el salvador de la humanidad y como el padre de quienes aspiran a ingresar al paraíso.

*Dios Fukurokuju: Es el dios chino de la sabiduría y la longevidad.

*Dios Hotei: También conocido como el Buda sonriente, es un dios calvo, regordete y muy sonriente que, como no podía ser de otra manera, es el dios de la felicidad y de la satisfacción en los negocios.

 _*Yuanfen:_ Es un término chino relacionado con el budismo que es difícil de explicar, pero que en general se refiere a los amores que nacieron predestinados. Algunos creen que las fuerzas que manejan y causas detrás del Yuanfen son las acciones realizadas en las reencarnaciones previas, asemejándolo al karma del budismo, pero diferenciándose del mismo, por cuanto el _Yuan_ se refiere a la conjunción de dos personas cuyos destinos se encuentran unidos.


	5. Capítulo 5: ¡Escape!

Declaración de responsabilidad: Ranma ½ es de propiedad de Rumiko Takahashi. Hago esto por diversión.

* * *

Símbolos:

-Palabras habladas.-

Pensamientos.

"Palabras con énfasis o énfasis en ella, como burlas o amenazas".

GRITOS.

= 0 =: Cambio de escena.

* * *

¿Puede su amor ser tan fuerte que traspase las barreras del tiempo y el espacio? Predestinados a estar juntos, a pesar de todo y de todos.

.

 ***.*.*.*.*.*.*.***

 **YUANFEN**

 ***.*.*.*.*.*.*.***

.

* * *

…

Capítulo anterior:

 _SPLASHHHH_

 _-¡PRÍNCIPE!_

 _-¿Príncipe Ranma? ¿Está bien?_

…

* * *

.

Capítulo 5

"¡Escape!"

.

* * *

 _._

Correr.

Sí, correr.

¿Quién diría que fuese tan difícil?

El maravilloso arte que fluía por nuestro cuerpo cada mañana, herederos de las más sofisticas técnicas que nuestro Sensei se había prometido inculcar día tras día con ahínco desde nuestra niñez. Dejándonos a su merced, sin más voluntad que estar preocupados de encontrar algún lugar tranquilo para descansar nuestros maltratados cuerpos después de sus clases. Nos llenaba de energía cada mañana con sus palabras de aliento para continuar con nuestra rutina diaria de ejercicios y que, según él, nos preparaba para relajar la mente y encontrar nuestro centro, permitiéndonos concentrarnos mejor. Comenzando con un _pequeño_ trote diario.

Claro, era fácil. Levantarse cada mañana apenas despuntaba el alba y correr alrededor de un valle enmarañado de todas las hierbas silvestres existentes por más de una hora, y uno que otro obstáculo que nuestro querido Sensei se afanaba en ocultar durante nuestra carrera, todo ello sumado a la neblina que jamás nos abandonaba y que con suerte nos permitía ver más allá de nuestras narices. No puedo negar que más de alguna vez se me acalambraron las piernas y mi costado derecho amenazó con dejar de funcionar con las constantes punzadas de dolor que enviaba al resto de mi cuerpo.

Sí.

Era el entrenamiento matutino perfecto. Ideal para entrenar nuestros sentidos.

Pero si en ese entonces hubiese tomado más atención a lo que hacía o lo hubiese tomado en serio, mi actual tarea sería francamente sencilla. Suspiro cansinamente para consolar mi pulverizado corazón. Habíamos aceptado junto con Hiroshi, todos los honores correspondientes para ser los guardaespaldas del Príncipe heredero. Ni siquiera puedo pensar en otra cosa que no nos lleve hasta esta situación, los mejores amigos desde siempre, fieles y leales por toda la eternidad. Y siento que se me infla el pecho de orgullo.

Sí.

Ese chiquillo inquieto que llevaba una trenza en la espalda y que se metía en toda clase de problemas. Era ni más ni menos que el Príncipe Heredero de todo un Imperio. O al menos de este lado de nuestras tierras.

El problema es que el Príncipe sufría de aburrimiento.

Sí, con todas sus letra crónico.

Más de alguna vez lo había diagnosticado a escondidas mientras nos permitíamos esos momentos de paz y comodidad, siendo los mismos chiquillos que se conocían desde impúberes.

Esta mañana era como cualquier otra, con la diferencia que teníamos el día libre de la practica matinal. Sin embargo, el Príncipe decidió que era el momento ideal para investigar unas ruinas cercanas.

Nos despertó más temprano de lo habitual. Nos desperezamos rápido con Hiroshi mientras nos guiaba a las caballerizas y emprendíamos una fugaz fuga. Llegamos en pocos minutos a un pequeño claro con el corazón palpitando en los oídos por nuestro atrevimiento. Sabíamos que nos tenían prohibido ingresar a ese bosque. Desmontamos y amarramos a los caballos en unos altos arboles dejándolos descansar e hidratarse y decidimos introducimos en los matorrales.

Según el Príncipe había escuchado casualmente, y digo _muy causalmente_ y _no a escondidas como los esos trúhanes malhechores vestidos de negro hasta el alma arriba de uno de los techos._

¡No!

Jamás insultaría a nuestro preciado Príncipe con tamaña calumnia.

Según lo que pudo escuchar _casualmente_ de nuestro Sensei en una de las tantas conversaciones con su padre, dentro del bosque prohibido se encontraba una piedra llamada _Masuda No Iwafune_ la que contenía un gran secreto. El problema es que no pudo escuchar ¡qué secreto!

Según las suposiciones del Príncipe debía tratarse ni más ni menos que la existencia de alguna técnica secreta especial que el viejo loco, digo, nuestro Sensei escondió para que no pudiéramos encontrarla.

Animados con la creencia de volvernos un poco más fuertes y poseedores de algún secreto ancestral y por qué no decirlo, encontrar algo que hacer más allá de correr y meditar gran parte de la mañana y tarde, acompañamos presurosos al Príncipe.

Aún recuerdo cada momento de esta mañana.

=0=

-Ey Dai, ¿crees que eso se ve como la piedra?

-Pero príncipe, ¿cómo se supone que sepa cómo se ve la piedra si nunca escuchamos ni muchos menos la hemos visto?

-AJAJAJAJ… Tropa de inútiles- Dijo Hiroshi.- Estoy seguro que nuestro Sensei está jugando con nosotros y hemos caído en su trampa, ¿quién diablos está tan loco como para levantarse de madrugada y correr en búsqueda de algo que ni conoce?- Infirió sospechosamente mientras se sentaba perezosamente en la piedra que observaban los muchachos.

-Cof cof… - Se sonrojo nuestro Príncipe- ¡Hiroshi! ¡No deberías sentarte en ella, es probable que sea la piedra sagrada que contiene la técnica secreta!- Dijo alarmado y tirándolo de ella, cayendo graciosamente de lado.

-Mi querido Príncipe…- Se levantó Hiroshi crispando los dedos.- Si esta es la piedra sagrada yo debo ser uno de los herederos al trono, esta es una piedra común y corriente que cayó quién sabe de dónde y esta acá.- Farfulló mientras se limpiaba los restos de polvo de su túnica.

-No le tomes atención Dai, Hiro está de mal genio porque se levantó temprano un domingo, ven y ayúdame a cavar aquí.- Indicó un agujero cercano a la roca.

-Pero, ¿cómo lo haremos? No tenemos nada con qué hacerlo Príncipe. - Dijo Daisuke aún no muy convencido. Contrariado y frunciendo la cejas mientras miraba a su alrededor en busca de algo que les sirviera de ayuda y encontrando solo árboles y más arboles por todos lados.

-Lo haremos con las manos Dai, vamos Hiro que tu ayuda también nos vendría bien.- Se levantó rápidamente y lo indicó acusadoramente.- ¡Lo que pasa es que no quieres ayudarme a ser el hombre más fuerte y quieres ver a tu Príncipe ser un pelele menospreciado por cualquiera! ¡Eso es!- Y fingió llorar mientras llevaba su brazo doblado a su rostro ocultando los gruesos lagrimones que caían abundantemente.

-Claro que no Príncipe, ¡los ayudaré!- Dijo suspirando y se arrodilló frente los dos muchachos ayudándolos en la labor, mientras miraba ceñudo al muchachito que ya no lloraba.

 _Ese argumento siempre funciona_ , pensó triunfal el Príncipe y sonrió mentalmente. Muy pronto se convertiría en el artista marcial más fuerte del mundo. Y se avocó a quitar tierra de la parte que no estaba llena de agua como los otros dos chiquillos.

Cuando llevaban unos diez minutos cavando sintió que algo les observaba desde los árboles. Hiroshi que tenía las manos entumidas con la tierra húmeda chocó con una pequeña piedra y simplemente la lanzó con el fin de quitarla de su camino. Sonó un impacto y algo gritó dolorido, llamando finalmente la atención de los tres hombres.

Se levantaron velozmente y ante ellos aparecieron sorpresivamente ante sus ojos, sus otrora observadores que, no solo se mostraron sino que también estaban furiosos frente a ellos.

Y no era para menos, una manada de más de 10 lobos grises los miraban con cara de pocos amigos. Hiroshi había golpeado hábilmente uno de los ojos del líder de la manada y el resto los miraban iracundos. Si de algo estaban seguros en ese momento es que no les hacia ninguna gracia que estuvieran ahí, siendo de la realeza o no, pagarían por su insulto.

-Hiroshi, ¡esta es la última vez que te dejo que lances una piedra, si salimos con vida de esto prometo romperte ese maldito brazo!- Dijo el Príncipe mientras retrocedía lentamente con tal el afán de escapar.

-Y que me lo digas Príncipe, no creo haber apuntado jamás con el arco a blanco ninguno.- El pánico lo embargó.

-Escuchen idiotas, le lanzaremos la tierra que sacamos y con eso ganaremos al menos unos segundos antes que nos convirtamos en su cena- Daisuke les señalaba con sus ojos la tierra que estaba en un montículo que sobresalía cerca de los dos muchachos.

GUAUU GUAGUUUA GUUUUA

Chillaron amorosamente cuatro pequeños zorros detrás de los tres muchachos horrorizados. Pues ahora se complicaban un poco más las cosas, no solo estaban en su territorio, sino que también tenían como prisioneros a sus cachorros.

-Sí Príncipe, esta fue una maravillosa idea.- Dijo Daisuke irónicamente.

-Es hora de la acción, a la cuenta de tres vamos a correr por nuestras vidas.- El Príncipe les dijo rápidamente mientras le lanzaba la tierra a los lobos.

Uno.

Dos.

Tres.

Y corrieron por sus vidas.

-¡Maldita sea Príncipe! ¡Van a comernos!-Alarmado el muchacho rubio desenvainó su espada por si lo atacaban. La seguridad del Príncipe era lo primero, pero no podía permitirse morir aún, ¡era demasiado joven! Ni siquiera había besado por primera vez. Sería un verdadero desperdicio hacerlo a estas alturas.

-¡Vamos muchachos! Los perderemos en ese lugar.- El Príncipe les señaló un templo en lo alto de una pequeña cima que jamás notaron estaban subiendo apresuradamente. En un principio se veía lejos y ahora estaba a pocos metros, adentrándose definitivamente en lo más profundo del bosque prohibido.

-¡Más vale que no se cansen o te estaremos muertos!- Ninguno se aventuró a mirar atrás o de lo contrario hubieran notado que los lobos hace tiempo no los perseguían. Para ellos fue más importante determinar el estado de sus pequeños cachorros, además, ese lugar estaba fuera de sus dominios. El jefe lobo solo pensó malhumoradamente mientras los veía perderse en el bosque: _estúpido gato._

-¡Menudo lio no ha metido su Alteza!- Dijo Hiroshi asfixiado por la carrera afirmándose las manos en las rodillas mientras giraba lentamente la cabeza mirando hacia sus espaldas y levantando la espada por si debía ocuparla.

-Ja ja ja, ¿acaso no cuenta como entrenamiento matinal?- Burlescamente el Príncipe les sacó la lengua a los dos chicos.

-No creo que pueda decir mucho más, creo que empapé mis pantalones- Les comentó alterado Daisuke.

-¡Qué asco Dai! - Le dijo el Príncipe.

-¡Al menos los perdimos! -Dijo más tranquilo el pelicorto Hiroshi por fin atreviéndose a enfundar su espada.

-¿Qué es esto de todos modos? ¿Por qué habría un templo en medio del bosque prohibido?-Se interrogaron inspeccionando superficialmente el lugar. Era hermoso, un pequeño templo situado en la más alta cúspide de un bosque frondoso que nadie conocía o al menos eso pensaban ellos. Rodeado de bambús y piedras por doquier, en colores rojos y dorados con el símbolo de un gran dragón enredado desde la parte baja del santuario hasta posarse por encima de su techo, haciendo parecer que vigilaba a cada uno de sus visitantes, mirándolos fijamente.

-Wowww, es hermoso.-Concordaron a la vez.

-¡Veamos que hay en este lugar!-Y se adentraron sin más.

-Creo que son… ¿Baños termales?- Dijo suspirando.

-¿En serio? Estamos de suerte al fin.- Aliviado Daisuke pensó en introducirse de inmediato.

-Jajajaj, al menos podrás lavarte antes de volver a casa.- Lo molestó el Príncipe. Riéndose fuertemente.

-Pero no se queden ahí… ¡Vamos a mirar!-Los apuró Hiroshi.

Los muchachos siguieran caminado por un estrecho pasillo de madera en tonos rojizos, que los conducía a una pequeña sala. En esta última la gran parte de la estancia estaba ocupada por una gran campana y su alrededor había todo tipo de amuletos de la suerte, amor, dinero, etc.

-Vaya, vaya, quien diría que existía un templo tan hermoso en este bosque.- Dijo Hiroshi asombrado, aquí podría conseguir algún amuleto para atraer dinero.

-Es cierto, ¿por qué no lo han mencionado?- Daisuke miraba embelesado una de los talismanes aferrados a la campana, decía en grandes letras negras NO TOCAR, PELIGRO.

-Debe ser porque estamos fuera de nuestras tierras.- Acotó el Príncipe, no muy seguro del por qué ni siquiera lo habían mencionado sus profesores de geografía.

AHHHHHHHH

Un grito cortó de lleno su conversación, los tres miraron en la dirección que se había escuchado el sonido desenvainando sus espadas. Era una mujer y estaba cerca de ellos. Corrieron rápidamente a su encuentro.

Ingresaron por una gran puerta al lugar, maravilloso era poco. Estaba lleno de grandes pozas donde se acumulaba el agua caliente y el vapor le daba ese encanto de ensueño, profundo- irreal.

El agua fluía cristalina por un conducto que la trasladaba a cada una de las pozas y las mantenía unidas a una de mayor tamaño que se encontraba en el centro. La cual era a su vez, alimentada por una pequeña cascada de agua caliente volcánica. Sus mejillas se sonrojaron ante el contraste del cambio de temperatura. Pero el lugar estaba vacío.

Luego de investigar por unos momentos se dieron cuenta que ahí no había nada, pero era imposible, ellos escucharon el grito de la mujer.

-¿Estará embrujada?- Daisuke dijo amedrentándose.

-¿Será por eso que nadie la menciona?- Lo segundó su amigo.

-No creo, es imposible que todos escucháramos lo mismo.- Razonó el Príncipe.

El sonido de unas burbujas lo distrajeron de la conversación y miró atentamente la poza más cercana, había algo ahí y se arrodilló a mirar de qué se trataba.

-Esperen, creo que hay algo ahí.

-¿Dónde?

-¡Es una chica!

-¿Qué?

-¡Se está ahogando!- El Príncipe se lanzó dentro del agua precipitadamente para sacar a la mujer.

La muchacha se estaba tragando el agua de la poza de forma inconsciente, mientras el Príncipe la tomaba de los hombros y la levantaba de las axilas, sacándola del agua caliente. Los otros hombres que solo observaban el actuar de su Príncipe pudieron admirar a la chica con sus ropajes empapados.

-¡Es hermosa!- Dijeron abochornados. La yucata empapada en cualquier momento se pegaría definitivamente al cuerpo de la mujer y daría a conocer todos sus atributos.

-¡Muévanse pervertidos! Busquen algo para arroparla.- Les ordenó tremendamente molesto el Príncipe dejando a la chica de lado y levantándose a golpear en la cabeza a los dos hombres, corriéndolos. Volviéndose avivadamente a la mujer a examinarla. La dio vuelta y se sentó a su lado.

Quitó el cabello húmedo de su cara. Era simplemente hermosa. Estaba sonroja a más no poder por el agua caliente, con sus largas pestañas húmedas reposadas sobre sus altas mejillas coloradas.

 _Bella_.

El único problema es que no estaba respirando.

Claro.

 _Eso era porque estaba muerta, por eso no se movía_ , pensó distraídamente el Príncipe mientras observaba el resto del cuerpo de la mujer buscando alguna herida visible.

¡QUÉ!

-¡No está respirando! ¿Qué puedo hacer?- Entró en pánico, mordiéndose los labios.

Era algo osado, pero era una EMERGENCIA.

Miró detrás de él esperando ver a esos dos pervertidos, pero no los encontró. _Al menos estamos solos_ , suspiró.

-Le entregaré mi primer beso a una desconocida, ja.- La miró nuevamente y se dio cuenta que la chica no tenía ni la más mínima intención de respirar.- Al menos deberíamos presentarnos. Debes saber mi nombre.- Le dijo casi sobre sus labios.- Soy Ranma Saotome y te salvaré la vida esta tarde.

 _Tan linda,_ pensó y el sonrojo se intensificó en sus mejillas y nariz. Alejándose de su rostro lleno de vergüenza.

Él _podía hacerlo_ , _DEBÍA_ hacerlo, no es que le molestara, en absoluto.

No.

Después de todo, la chica una vez que despierta estaría tan emocionada que lo llenaría de amorosos mimos.

 _Debía hacerse_ , se dijo.

Y la miro nuevamente a la cara sonrojándose hasta el estómago. Tomó delicadamente su mentón y abrió su boca, extrayendo todo el aire de sus pulmones entregándoselo a la muchacha.

Lo hizo una, dos, tres veces y no pasó nada. Su pecho se inflaba pero no respiraba. Empezaba a entrar en pavor nuevamente. La muchacha debió despertar de inmediato.

 _Era el beso de un príncipe después de todo_ , se dijo engreídamente.

-¡Vamos chica no seas tonta! ¡Despierta ya!- Le tocó las mejillas suavemente con su dedo índice.- Tienes que despertar y agradecerme por salvarte, ¡No te rindas!- Y poco a poco empezó a darse cuenta que los segundos seguían pasando y no respiraba.

Afligido.

La angustia amenazaba con desesperarlo.

Haría que esa chica respirase cueste lo que le cueste. Desató con todo el pudor del mundo la yucata, controlando el temblor de sus manos. Apareció el comienzo de sus pechos.

¡Maldición!

Al muchacho le vibraron las manos de solo tocarla y comenzó a realizar pequeñas palpaciones en el centro de su pecho.

¡SU CORAZÓN NO LATÍA!

Así que pensó que la única forma que tenía era realizar esa técnica que leyó en algún lugar de los papiros escondidos de su padre. Comenzando a realizar compresiones con mucho cuidado de no lastimar sus costillas, eran treinta compresiones y después…

Aún no respiraba.

¡MALDICIÓN!

A los pocos segundos se dio cuenta que necesitaba darle aire también, como todo un profesional se las arregló para hacer las dos cosas al mismo tiempo.

Uno.

Dos.

Tres…

Treinta.

Aire.

Aire.

-¡Vamos chiquilla! ¡Tienes que respirar!- El muchacho comenzó a cansarse después de varios intentos y con el genio descompuesto empezó a insultarla desesperado.

-¡Vamos fea, pechos planos, tienes que despertar!- Seguía con el procedimiento tratando de hacer circular la sangre por su cuerpo, su aura explotó en miles de partículas a su alrededor.

Un alarde de pura rabia contenida al verse disminuido al notar que la vida de la mujer se le escapaba de las manos y entonces…

La muchacha reaccionó escupiendo el agua que estaba llenando sus pulmones y tosiendo desgarradoramente, mientras se doblaba torpemente, percatándose que tenía su yucata deshecha y alcanzaba a verse el comienzo de su pecho.

Lo miró con sus ojos llenos de lágrimas ante el esfuerzo de su cuerpo por recuperar el aire perdido por algunos minutos tratando de enfocar su rostro. La voz estrangulada no le salía y solo atinó a arreglarse lo mejor que pudo su ropa de baño. El muchacho aprovechó de masajear sus manos cansadas ante el esfuerzo.

 _¡ESTABA VIVA!_

-Casi te ahogas, menos mal encontraste al mejor artista marcial de esta tierra.- Dijo mirándola directamente a los ojos, sonriéndole socarronamente mientras se apuntaba con el dedo pulgar a sí mismo.- Tuve que darte respiración boca a boca.- Le susurró quedo, llenándose de timidez y rubor nuevamente, no muy seguro del por qué le había dicho esto último.

La muchacha no dijo nada, le devolvió la mirada mientras con una mano tapaba su boca. Se levantó lentamente y pasó cerca del Príncipe sin mirarlo. Este la observó atentamente mientras esperaba que la muchacha le agradeciera, siguiéndola con la mirada.

 _Debe estar conmocionada que alguien tan maravilloso como yo le salvara la vida_ , pensó orgullosamente.

La muchacha de larga cabellera oscura tomo algo del suelo cercano a los dos y cubrió su cuerpo semidesnudo lánguidamente. El muchacho la miró embelesado tragando saliva.

 _Como es posible que este tan nervioso, ¡soy el Príncipe!_ \- Se dijo indignado. Y de repente ella ladeó su cabeza y lo miró con todo el odio del mundo mientras arrugaba el entrecejo y las lágrimas le corrían por las mejillas, tomo lo primero que encontró y lo mantuvo en alto mientras le decía:

-¡ERES UN PERVERTIDO!- Gritó salvajemente.

-Oyeeee, ¡yo no soy ningún pervertido! ¡Te salvé la vida!- Le respondió descompuesto.

La chica recién revivida no escuchó razones y elevó la piedra en todo su esplendor. Miró como esta surcaba el aire e impactaba diestramente en la cabeza de su joven salvador distraído con sus palabras mordaces, tirándolo al agua.

Viendo el desenlace y fuera de peligro trató de recordar que diablos la había golpeado para caer inconsciente en las aguas termales. Se sentó mansamente dejándose caer en el suelo.

-¡PRÍNCIPE!- Gritaron los dos hombres que llegaban en ese momento, asustando a la muchacha y viendo como una gran piedra daba directamente al muchacho.

-¿PRÍNCIPE?- Dijo el Príncipe levantando la cabeza después del impacto y se desmayó lánguidamente cayendo nuevamente dentro del agua de la poza.

-¿Príncipe Ranma? ¿Está bien?

-¿Ran…ma? El nombre de ese hombre de _hermosos ojos_ azules era Ranma, repitió mentalmente para no olvidarlo.

Los hombres corrieron a sacarlo de inmediato, a la vez que se escucharon gritos de milicia a lo lejos. La muchacha los miró con horror.

 _Los hombres de su padre estaban ahí._

Estaban prontos a llegar hasta ese lugar, y si el Rey sabía que ella estaba _con_ tres muchachos dándose un baño no solo estarían en problemas, sino que también estarían todos muertos.

Era la ley. Nadie podía verla antes de casarse. Y por muy pervertido que sea, ese muchacho le había salvado la vida. Se levantó todo lo rápido que le permitieron las piernas y les habló impacientemente a los hombres que sacaban al pervertido del agua.

-¡Tienen que huir!

-¿Qué?

-Deben esconderse lo antes posible, mis guardianes llegarán en cualquier momento y si los ven aquí conmigo estarán todos muertos, deben escapar ahora.

-Pero, ¿cómo? el Prín...

-No digan más, solo síganme, por favor.- Y así lo hicieron, tomaron como pudieron al Príncipe desmayado por el golpe y se introdujeron en una pequeña rendija que les mostró la dama. Les comentó que esta los conduciría a un pasadizo secreto. Solo tenían que llegar hasta el final y serían libres de nuevo.

Ambos muchachos asintieron y antes de continuar con su camino, la muchacha los detuvo de la ropa y frunció los labios incomoda, mirando directamente la cara del muchacho con el golpe en la cabeza.

-Yo… cof… cof…. Solo díganle que lo siento y gracias.- Se sonrojó furiosamente.

Los muchachos la miraron extasiados.

 _Kawaii,_ pensaron.

-Así lo haremos.- Pudieron decir y apresuradamente se perdieron en la oscuridad.

-¿Princesa? ¿Esta lista? Oímos un grito y pensamos que podría…-Se atrevió a decir una pequeña mujer mientras ingresaba lentamente mirando alrededor.

-Sí, tranquila ya voy.- Dijo la chiquilla de carrera mirando inconscientemente atrás y tomando a su guardiana de los hombros la dirigió a la puerta y salieron del lugar.

=0=

¡Diablos!

Se supone que ellos debían mantener a salvo al Príncipe y al final siempre resultaba al revés.

El Príncipe que en la actualidad no solo era peso muerto en su espalda, sino que también era un peso muerto mojado.

Y además tenían que correr.

Ohh sí.

Porque ya pasaba del medio día y más de alguien habría notado la ausencia del Príncipe heredero y sus guardianes. No que alguien los buscara precisamente a ellos, pero había que ser positivos.

Si seguían corriendo de esta forma es probable que no podría moverse en un par de semanas, pero que más daba, ya podía sentir como se soltaba la cuerda y les cortaba la cabeza.

¡Adiós a la linda chica que sería su mujer! ¡Adiós a los pequeños Daisukes dando vuelta a su alrededor mientras les mostraba sus adquiridas y nuevas habilidades de lucha!

¡Adiós a todo!

Deshonor para él y toda su familia.

No podía hacer ni la más fácil de las tareas: impedir que el Príncipe escapara de un palacio rodeado de guardias. Trago despacio mientras el nudo se le atragantaba en la garganta. ¡Debían llegar con el Príncipe a cualquier precio! Cambió la cabeza de su carga al otro hombro.

¡Como pesaba!

Jamás dejaría que ese chiquillo con el que había compartido desde pequeño le pasara algo y menos ahora que eran sus guardianes personales.

Un nuevo brillo apareció en sus ojos y gritó.

-¡Vamos Hiroshi! ¡Tenemos que llegar con el Príncipe antes que anochezca u olvídate de cenar esta y por el resto de las noches de tu vida!

-¿Lo crees Dai?- Le dijo lacónicamente el muchacho, tomándose el estómago. Probablemente ya tenía unos huesos rotos de cargar al Príncipe bajando la montaña. Levantó el rostro y sus ojos brillaron emocionados, ahí estaban sus salvadores.

Silbó para llamarlos, renovándose sus energías.

Sus caballos relincharon alegremente al reconocerlos.

Estaban salvados, _al menos por el momento_ , pensó mirando preocupadamente al Príncipe que aún no despertaba.

-Vamos Dai, dame al príncipe y súbete al caballo.

-Bien.- Desanudó los tres caballos y ágilmente se subió al suyo.

El caballo de Ranma, _Azabache_ , reconoció a su dueño herido e inmediatamente se hincó para reposar las cuatro patas y subieran al muchacho a su lomo. Hiroshi reconoció el gesto y llevo al Príncipe, recompensando al caballo mientras se levantaba con un pequeño cuadro de azúcar que sacó de unos de los bolsillos de la montura.

-¡Vámonos! KIAAAA.- Les gritó mientras subía a su caballo y corrieron velozmente al palacio. Rezando para salir con vida de esta pequeña aventura. Y maldiciéndose por no sacar uno de los amuletos de la buena suerte del templo.

=0=

 _En algún lugar del Universo_

-¿Quién diablos te dijo que la golpearas tan fuerte?

-¿Y como se supone que se encontrarían de nuevo?

-¡De cualquier forma, menos esa!-La diosa le dijo colérica golpeando el suelo con un pie lleno de rabia.

-¡No exageres tampoco!-Le dijo el dios mirándose las uñas.

-¡QUÉ NO EXAGERE! TUVE QUE REVIVIRLA DE NUEVO.- Y golpeó con un abanico la parte trasera de la cabeza del otro dios.- Ahí tienes para que aprendas a seguir las indicaciones.

 _Que no pueda tener un momento de tranquilidad_ , pensó la diosa desinflándose como un globo y volviendo a la normalidad.

…

[Continuará]

* * *

 **N/A.**

¡Muchas gracias por seguir leyendo! ¡Me hacen muy feliz sus mensajes!

 _*Yuanfen:_ Es un término chino relacionado con el budismo que es difícil de explicar, pero que en general se refiere a los amores que nacieron predestinados. Algunos creen que las fuerzas que manejan y causas detrás del Yuanfen son las acciones realizadas en las reencarnaciones previas, asemejándolo al karma del budismo, pero diferenciándose del mismo, por cuanto el _Yuan_ se refiere a la conjunción de dos personas cuyos destinos se encuentran unidos.


	6. Capítulo 6: ¡Hechizo!

Declaración de responsabilidad: Ranma ½ es de propiedad de la gran Rumiko Takahashi. Hago esto por diversión, no me demanden :[.

* * *

Símbolos:

-Palabras habladas.-

Pensamientos.

"Palabras con énfasis o énfasis en ella, como burlas o amenazas".

GRITOS.

= 0 =: Cambio de escena.

* * *

¿Puede su amor ser tan fuerte que traspase las barreras del tiempo y el espacio? Predestinados a estar juntos, a pesar de todo y de todos.

 **.**

 ***.*.*.*.*.*.*.***

 **YUANFEN**

 ***.*.*.*.*.*.*.***

 **.**

* * *

…

Capítulo anterior:

 _-¡QUÉ NO EXAGERE! TUVE QUE REVIVIRLA DE NUEVO.- Y golpeó con un abanico la parte trasera de la cabeza del otro dios.- Ahí tienes para que aprendas a seguir las indicaciones._

 _Que no pueda tener un momento de tranquilidad, pensó la diosa desinflándose como un globo y volviendo a la normalidad._

…

* * *

.

Capítulo 6

"¡Hechizo!"

.

* * *

…

 _Palacio de Jade_

Suaves destellos del ocaso se filtraban en la habitación adornada con las más ricas decoraciones en oro y magnificas pinturas de artesanos imperiales pintadas a mano en cada uno de sus paneles. En el centro se encontraba Nodoka Saotome, Reina Madre del palacio Saotome, ex heredera de la casa Miyamoto famosa por el uso de la katana. Gozaba de grandes virtudes, entre ellas era una maestra avanzada en el arte y uso de la espada, como también, tenía la habilidad de bordar los más delicados brocados del Reino y pasaba gran parte del día dedicándoles horas de trabajo para finalizarlos.

Mientras bordaba algo llamó su atención y afinó sus sentidos para determinar de qué se trataba. El sonido de la madera crujiendo por los pasos apresurados, probablemente de Hanako, que se acercaban cada vez más rápido para irrumpir con un grito que rompió la tranquilidad de su estancia.

-¡Joo Heika*! ¡Joo Heika! ¡Su majestad, Su majestad!- Chilló su más fiel y cercana criada, vestida completamente de azul.

-¿Qué pasa Hanako? ¿Por qué gritas de esa manera y estás tan alterada?- Dijo la Reina Nodoka quitando la vista de una hermosa tela atisbada en un arco para bordar.

-¡Mi Majestad perdóneme!—Le dijo la mujer angustiada. —Se trata…es el Koutaishi Ranma, Su Majestad…Perdóname, perdóneme por traerle malas noticias.- Se arrodilló agachando la cabeza.

-¿Qué pasa? ¿Qué pasa con mi hijo Hanako? ¡Habla ya!- Suplicó la Reina, soltando la tela y arrodillándose para tomar a la mujer de los hombros y sacudirla fuertemente.

-El príncipe heredero, su majestad reina madre…- Hanako desvió la mirada de la Reina y tomó parte de su yucata para tomar valor y continuar, estrujándola entre sus manos.- Hace tres mañanas escapó con sus guardias a dar una ronda por los límites de nuestro Reino y tuvo un accidente…Él …Él…

-¿Él qué Haruko? ¿Qué le pasó?

-¡Esta inconsciente su Majestad!- Susurró apresurada, le dolía tener que dar esta información a su ama. Sabia de sobra todo lo que sufría por no poder ver a su hijo aun teniéndolo tan cerca y ahora traerle noticias de esta desgracia le rompía el corazón.

-¿Cómo pudo suceder esto? ¿Cómo es posible? ¡Mi bebé! ¡Tengo que verlo de inmediato! ¿Por qué nadie me avisó antes?-Lloró la Reina.

-¡NO! ¡No su majestad, usted no puede! ¡Usted sabe que no debe! Si abandona el Palacio, usted…Son las órdenes del Rey. Kokuo Heika Saotome le prohibió ver a su hijo hasta que este se convirtiera en un hombre entre los hombres…Si…Si…-No estaba segura de continuar.- Si lo desobedece es probable que nunca podrá volver a verlo otra vez.- La ansiedad estaba haciendo entrar en pánico, la Reina podía morir por su comportamiento.

-¡No importa Hanako, mi bebé me necesita! ¡Mi niño esta grave! Prepara mi abrigo, es hora de visitar a su Majestad el Rey.

-Pero su Majestad….-Le dijo la mujer angustiada con las manos en suplica.

-No te preocupes Hanako, haz lo que te pido.-

-Sí mi señora.- La criada abandonó a la Reina para dirigirse a su armario y encontrar una capa de color dorado que cubriera a su Soberana.

La Reina espero que la mujer saliera de la habitación y se levantó rápidamente para quitar la espada que orgullosa se blandía frente a sus ojos. La recorrió lentamente mientras tocaba su hoja filosa pasando a llevar y cortando uno de sus delicados dedos. Todos sus antepasados habían utilizado esa espada, que llegó a sus manos solo por el hecho que se había dedicado toda su vida a perfeccionar su arte antes de conocer al Rey. Esta le había sido heredada en batalla, pero jamás podría utilizar su apellido. Los Miyamoto habían perdido a una gran guerrera y solo su hermano podía honrar a su familia. Ella los había honrado con su matrimonio y entrega. Pertenecer a la Casa Real y engendrar al único heredero al trono era la más ferviente de las entregas que una mujer como ella se había permitido, pero ya no más. Había cumplido devotamente el papel de Reina sumisa esperando ver a su hijo convertido en el Rey, sin embargo, ya no era posible, su niño la necesitaba.

Era el turno de conversar con el huidizo Rey, en especial de sus promesas de convertir a su pequeño en el más varonil de los hombres, en el Emperador intachable que necesitaba su pueblo y el mejor artista marcial de todos los tiempos, heredero del _Musabetsu Kakutō Ryū Saotome._ Solo el afán de ver a su único hijo, ahora inconsciente, la mantenía saludable en las largas jornadas desoladas de su encierro en un palacio que le estaba carcomiendo las ganas de vivir.

 _Sí, era necesario volver a ver a su pequeño_.

Bueno, _a su marido también_. Se le agrió el rostro.

Un movimiento en la morada la sacó de su trance.

-Listo su Majestad.-Hanako vistió a la mujer delicadamente con una túnica. La Reina acomodó muy bien la espada bajo su ropaje, siendo prácticamente imperceptible a la distancia.

-¡Vamos Hanako!- Y se dirigió rauda al Palacio Real donde se encontraba el Rey Genma Saotome.

=0=

 _Palacio Real Saotome_

 _Castillo Dragón Azul_

-¡Te dije Daisuke! ¡¿Por qué tuvimos que seguirlo?!- Le susurraba enojado el pelicorto a su amigo.

-¿Fue mi culpa Hiroshi?- Le dijo conmovido el muchacho.

-Aaaaah…- Se revolvió el pelo molesto.

Habían pasado más de tres días desde que llegaron de su pequeño escape con el Príncipe inconsciente y aun no despertaba. Los médicos imperiales no decían nada y solo se miraban negando con la cabeza. Al parecer el golpe que había recibido era mucho más fuerte de lo que esperaban en un primer momento. Lo extraño es que el muchacho había estado delirando por días. Gritaba y buscaba a ciegas a una mujer vehementemente entre sus sueños.

-Akane, Akane, Akane, AKANEEEEEEEEEE.- Volvía a gritar el Príncipe desconsolado y los sirvientes se tapaban los oídos ante la angustia de su voz.

Los médicos volvían a controlar su pulso y cambiaban sus vendas. Le quitaban el sudor y las lágrimas que empapaban su hermoso rostro. Según sus conocimientos el Príncipe estaba bien, su energía vital y su ritmo cardiaco era constante, pero aun así no despertaba. Sabían que estaba teniendo pesadillas o al menos eso suponían.

-¡Debemos hacer algo Ippan I [Médico de cabecera] Makoto! El Príncipe no puede continuar en este sufrimiento. Mire su rostro sigue peleando en sus alucinaciones, resistiendo y llorando. Parece atrapado en una gran pesadilla.

-Tienes razón Yuu, quizás sea necesario que traigamos ayuda desde afuera del Reino…-Respondió pensativo mirando al Príncipe.

-LO SALUDAMOS SU MAJESTAD EL REY SAOTOME.- Rápidamente todos se arrodillaron al ver aparecer al Rey frente a su hijo.

-¿Qué diablos le pasó al muchacho? ¡Lo crie más fuerte que esto!- Le dijo mirándolo superficialmente en busca de cualquier cosa.

-Su Majestad, no estamos seguros de que es lo que está mal, sus signos vitales son normales. Solo no quiere despertar.-Habló el médico Yuu lo más claro que pudo.

-¿Cómo que no quiere despertar? ¿Qué clase de ineficientes son ustedes? ¡Despiértenlo inmediatamente! ¡Muchacho ingrato! Qué más da, lo hare yo mismo.

-¡No su Majestad, no se atreva a golpearlo!- Le dijo con autoridad el Médico Makoto dirigiéndole la palabra por primera vez. Genma se detuvo en seco en su acción.- No sabemos que está mal y si se trata de alguna lesión que no podemos encontrar correríamos el riesgo de que jamás vuelva a despertar.

-Busquen las mejores medicinas de todas las provincias y tráiganlo de vuelta, si es necesario busquen más allá del bosque prohibido.

-¡Su Majestad!- Le dijo el médico imperial Yuu horrorizado.

-Así lo haremos si es necesario su Majestad.-Le respondió Solemnemente el Médico Imperial Makoto.

Y tan pronto como llego se fue, dedicándole una última mirada a su primogénito y único heredero.

-¿Qué haremos doctor?

-Busca estas hierbas.- Le entregó un documento.- Y prepara una infusión. Yo traeré un incienso especial de canela para lograr conectarme con su espíritu y entender por qué no despierta. Si tenemos suerte podremos lograr sacarlo de ese estado catatónico.

Ambos se pusieron manos a la obra y comenzaron un pequeño ritual para conectarse con el espíritu de Ranma que estaba sufriendo en sus sueños, pero sin lograr despertar.

=0=

 _Palacio Real Tendo_

 _Castillo Tigre Blanco_

La tarde caía perezosamente en el horizonte, inundando de oscuridad los parajes que se lograban vislumbrar a lo lejos, pero la muchacha no lo veía. Aun cuando estaba mirando algún punto del bello paisaje que se presentaba ante sus ojos, estaba perdida en sus pensamientos siendo anormal para su alma siempre inquieta.

-¿Qué pasa contigo pequeña Akane?-Le dijo Kasumi, su hermana mayor.

-¿De qué hablas hermana?- Le respondió asustada e incómoda al no sentir su presencia, dando un pequeño brinco del susto.

-¿Qué buscas en el infinito que no tengas acá?- Y era cierto, la muchacha tenía todo. Hija de un gran Rey, un pueblo prospero. Buena salud. ¿Qué más podría desear?

La Princesa Akane estaba vestida con bellos colores azules y turquesas que envolvían su cuerpo y trataban de disimular su desgano, pero no lograban cubrir las grandes ojeras que le hacían competencia a los ojos de los osos panda que guardaba celosamente el Rey Tendo.

-¿Estás enferma? ¿Quieres que llame al Medico Imperial Tofú?- Le volvió a preguntar preocupada.

-No hermana, no es necesario.- Le dijo sonrojada. Si bien estaría encantada en cualquier otro momento, hoy no quería verlo. No ahora que sentía tan extraña e intranquila por el pensamiento sobre el hombre de _hermosos ojos azules_ que le había salvado la vida.

-¿Cómo no va a ser necesario? Te ves extraña, ausente, apenas comiste...- Volvía a insistir la joven.

-No Kasumi, de verdad. No es necesario. Solo estoy descompuesta por ya sabes…-Se sonrojo furiosamente por mentirle. La joven mayor se iluminó en conocimiento creyendo que se trataba de su ciclo menstrual.

-Ohhh, perdona mi indiscreción hermana, te enviaré algunos suplementos e infusiones más tarde para los dolores.-Le dijo avergonzada y sonriéndole a modo de infidencia. Susurrándole todo ello muy bajito.

-Claro que sí.- Le sonrió a medias la peli azul incómoda.

-¡Princesa Akane, Princesa Akane!- Le llamaron Sayuri y Yuka a la distancia. Ambas muchachas se dieron vuelta rápidamente para encontrarlas sudorosas y sedientas.

-Princesa Kasumi, Princesa Akane.- Las saludaron haciendo una inclinación en noventa grados.

-¿Qué les pasa muchachas? Se ven muy acaloradas, parece que hubieran corrido siglos.- Les dijo la castaña llevando su mano al rostro para ocultar su risa ante la broma.

-No Princesa, nosotras…-Le dijeron rápidamente dando un vistazo a su ama Akane para que las ayudara.

-Ellas estaban buscando esas… ya sabes…-Le dijo mirándola a los ojos y tratando de darse entender con el movimiento de los mismos.

-Owww, ya veo.- Y nuevamente se sonrojó.- Siento haberlas molestado, ahora tengo que irme pequeña Akane. Nos veremos después.- Se despidió con una pequeña reverencia, su pequeño sequito también y la siguieron rápidamente.

 _¡Qué vergüenza preguntarle estas cosas delante de tanta gente!_ Se dijo Kasumi totalmente abochornada, llevándose ambas manos al rostro cubriendo las mejillas coloradas.

Akane y las dos muchachas la vieron partir demasiado tensas para poder respirar, cuando se dieron cuenta que ya estaba cruzando las puerta del pequeño lugar pudieron botar el aire y nuevamente se acordaron de respirar.

-¿Por qué se demoraron tanto?- Les preguntó la muchacha velozmente.

-Tuvimos que ir hasta el Reino Saotome, Princesa.- Le contestaron suavemente las muchachas ruborizadas y mirando avergonzadas el suelo.

-¿QUÉ? ¿Qué fueron a hacer allá?- Les gritó sobresaltada.

-Princesa no grite…- Le dijeron haciendo el ademan de callarla por la fuerza si era necesario. Sabían que aunque no estuvieran frente a ellas estaban rodeadas de guardias por todos lados, tanto para su protección como vigilancia, en vista del carácter volátil de la más pequeña de las princesa del palacio.

-Pero no entiendo…Yo solo quería saber de ese pervertido.- Frunciendo las cejas.

-Lo que sucede Princesa es que ese sujeto, el pervertido es…-Amabas muchachas se miraron para tomar valor y confesarle a su Princesa.- Le secretearon al oído, mirando de soslayo a su alrededor.- Es el Príncipe Saotome. El Príncipe Heredero Saotome.-

-¡QUUUUUUÉ!

-No se alarme Princesa, ¡le dio un gran golpe! Aun esta inconsciente.-Contestaron felices y satisfechas las muchachas, mostrándoles sus bíceps elevados.

-¿Que yo qué?

-Eso Princesa. El Príncipe no ha recuperado la conciencia desde ese día, es probable que muera pronto.

-¡No! ¡No puede ser posible!- La Princesa se derrumbó en el suelo.

-¡PRINCESA!

-¡Es mi culpa! Yo…yo…

-No Princesa, no es su culpa.- Trataron de consolarla las mujeres.

-Sí. Lo es, el solo trato de…de salvarme y yo, yo… Lo golpeé muy fuerte.- Y las lágrimas comenzaron a acumularse desbocadas en sus bellos ojos cafés.

-No Princesa, ¡no se culpe! Los médicos dicen que no es eso, el Príncipe solo no quiere despertar. El golpe no le causó nada. - Le dijo Sayuri atropelladamente lo más rápido que sus palabras salieran de su boca para que la Princesa dejara de lamentarse.

-¿Cómo puede ser eso posible?

-Sí Princesa, escuchamos que los médicos se conectaron con su espíritu y este les mostró que se encuentra bajo un hechizo _del velo de la noche._

-¿Hechizo?- La Princesa levantó el rostro de sus manos.-Él…él…él quedó inconsciente cuando lo golpee y yo, yo no pude agradecerle…-La princesa dijo inmóvil amenazando con ponerse a llorar en cualquier momento tratando de contener el puchero de sus labios.

-No Princesa, el golpe no le hizo nada, el Príncipe había tomado con anterioridad un fruto del valle prohibido mientras salía de su Reino. Los médicos imperiales lograron diagnosticarlo recién, están tratando de encontrar una cura al hechizo, se llama el velo de la noche.

-¿Velo de la noche?- Las miró con esperanza.-Tengo que… - Se levantó rápidamente y comenzó a caminar a toda velocidad.

-¿Qué hará Princesa? – Las chiquillas la siguieron rápidamente mientras ella corría a la entrada del Palacio y se perdía en las calles de su Reino.

Corrió todo lo que pudo con ese pesado vestido que llevaba, hasta que logro distinguir a la lejos en una de las esquinas del pueblo al médico que ingresaba lentamente sosteniendo algo en sus manos.

-Doctor…Doctor Tofú…-Le dijo la muchacha sin aire, secundada por las dos doncellas que no la dejaban ni a sol ni a sombra, aunque llegaban en peores condiciones.

-¡Buenas tardes Princesa Akane! ¿Qué hace por aquí? ¿Está herida nuevamente?-La miró tratando encontrar alguna lesión evidente ante sus ojos.

La muchacha se sonrojó escarlata y pronunció recuperando la compostura.

-No doctor, nada de eso, quisiera hacerle una pregunta. – Desvió la mirada juntando los dedos de sus dos manos, encontrándolos muy interesantes, repentinamente llena de pudor.

 _Tan guapo._

-Ohh sí, si es así. Por supuesto.- Le sonrió.- Pero pase, pase y ustedes también han de estar cansadas.

Las hizo acomodarse en el cuarto que solía utilizar para recibir a sus pacientes y le sirvió té a cada una de las muchachas. Al siempre apacible doctor, le llamó la atención que la Princesa estuviera aquí y que no presentara ningún rasguño, solo para hacerle una pregunta.

-Dígame Princesa, en qué puedo servirle.

-Doctor.- La muchacha se volvió a sonrojar.- Quisiera saber, si usted…- Tragó saliva…- Conoce el antídoto para el hechizo el velo de la noche.

La pregunta descoló al doctor, más porque no la esperaba que por otra cosa, y dada la premura con que le pregunto la muchacha le hizo responder rápidamente acentuando el brillo en sus anteojos iluminándolas con la respuesta. Las tres mujeres lo miraron anhelantes.

-Por supuesto que sí Princesa Akane. Es extraño hace mucho que nadie sufre de ese mal por nuestro Reino.- El doctor se cruzó de brazos y pensativamente se llevó una mano al mentón.

-¿En serio?- Le dijo nerviosa.- Yo lo leí en alguna parte… En algún manuscrito, pero nada dice respecto de su antídoto y tuve curiosidad.

-Ohhhh ya veo, no tienes que preocuparte por eso. Sé que nunca tomarías un fruto de afuera del Reino sin el consentimiento del Rey. No te preocupes. - Le dijo el doctor entendiendo la situación. La pequeña Princesa quería ser precavida.

-¡No! O sea, por supuesto que no, doctor. Solo tengo curiosidad.

-En ese caso no debes preocuparte para eso me tienes a mí.- Regalándole una sonrisa de aliento y Akane por primera vez desde que lo conocía quería golpear algo frente a él del enojo.

-Sí doctor…-Sonrojo.- ¿Puedo saber cuál es el antídoto?- Le volvió a preguntar.

-Ohhh claro que sí, es muy fácil. - El doctor se acomodó las gafas que tenía sobre el tabique de la nariz.

-Deben comer las bayas Ai, que se encuentra solo en nuestro Reino, pero debes asegurarte que tome todo lo que la fruta brinde. Tienen que ser al menos dos miligramos de su jugo para asegurarse que la persona que está bajo el efecto del velo de la noche recupere el conocimiento.

-¿Mmmmmm, solo eso?- Comentó la Princesa.

-No te emociones tanto Princesa, ajaja. El problema de este hechizo es que te lleva a un sueño eterno después de cuatro días, durante mucho tiempo fue utilizado por los guerreros que querían abandonar sus luchas sometiéndose a sí mismos a ese sufrimiento. Las alucinaciones son cada día más vividas hasta llevarte a un desapego total de la vida esperando solo morir, pero sabemos que nunca te pasara esto.- Se carcajeó el médico.

 _¡CUATRO DÍAS! ¡POR LOS DIOSES!_

 _¡RANMAAAA!_

-Por supuesto que no.- Le dijo más que avergonzada. Y se disculpó rápidamente del doctor dándole las gracias por su ayuda.

-No hay de qué Princesa Akane, cuando quiera y cuida de no lastimarte seriamente.

 _Ahhhh mujeres, son tan divertidas,_ pensó el doctor mientras las miraba salir apresuradamente de su pequeño cuartel médico. Tocando la pequeña pintura de Kasumi que guardaba con celo cerca de su corazón.

=0=

-¡No es posible! ¡Todo esto es mi culpa! ESTAMOS EN EL TERCER DÍA…- La Princesa se tomó el rostro con ambas manos, lo que acentuaba su sonrojo a punto de comenzar a comerse las uñas de los nervios. -No hay manera de que alguien pueda darle eso al Príncipe sin que se den cuenta. ¡No pueden hacerlo ustedes y no puedo enviar alguien más porque es posiblemente que nos descubran! ¡¿Qué se supone que debo hacer?!-Hablando tan apresurada que las chiquillas no podan seguir su línea de pensamiento.

-¿Y si lo hace usted Princesa?

-¿Qué?

-Eso, después de todo él ya lo hizo por usted.-Le dijo la chiquilla con el propósito de molestarla, pues poco le preocupaba a Yuka la vida del Príncipe pervertido de otro reino que había puesto en peligro la vida de su Princesa al tocarla sin su consentimiento, aun cuando le había salvado la vida.

-Tienes razón.-Apretó su puño- Le debo la vida, es lo mínimo que puedo hacer por él.

-¿QUÉ?- Le gritaron ambas criadas.- ¡Está loca princesa! Si descubren que volvió a fugarse seremos seriamente castigadas "otra vez".

-No importa, una Tendo siempre paga sus deudas de honor.

Y las atrajo así para agacharlas cerca de un arbusto que las cubría por completo y les contó el plan que había trazado desde que salió donde el doctor.

 _Era momento de entrar en acción,_ les sonrió con suficiencia a las preocupadas doncellas mientras se levantaba lentamente entre los arbustos y se limpiaba algún polvo imaginario de sus vestimentas, sus ojos se sentían arder por el fuego salvaje que los dominó. _No dejaré que mueras baka-hentai,_ se dijo con determinación apretando el puño.

=0=

…

[Continuará]

* * *

 **N/A.**

¿Qué hará Nodoka? Y ¿Akane? ¿Ranma morirá? Siempre me han gustado los dramas históricos y escribir esta ficción con mis dos personajes favoritos como protagonistas es un sueño. Espero les vaya gustando .

Millones de gracias por siempre dejarme lindos mensajes en mi historia, mi corazón se siente tan feliz que les guste.

*Palacio de Jade: Es el lugar que habita la Xiwangmu o Reina madre de Occidente, un personaje de la mitología china que durante la dinastía Han paso a ser una divinidad taoísta. Se supone que esta sobre Kunlun celeste, lugar mágico donde crecen las hierbas de la inmortalidad y los peces de larga vida

*Joo Heika: Su Majestad la Reina.

*Kokuo Heika: Su majestad el rey.

*Koutaishi: Príncipe Heredero.

 _*Yuanfen:_ Es un término chino relacionado con el budismo que es difícil de explicar, pero que en general se refiere a los amores que nacieron predestinados. Algunos creen que las fuerzas que manejan y causas detrás del Yuanfen son las acciones realizadas en las reencarnaciones previas, asemejándolo al karma del budismo, pero diferenciándose del mismo, por cuanto el _Yuan_ se refiere a la conjunción de dos personas cuyos destinos se encuentran unidos.


	7. Capítulo 7: Encuentro

Declaración de responsabilidad: Ranma ½ es de propiedad de la gran Rumiko Takahashi. Hago esto por diversión.

* * *

Símbolos:

-Palabras habladas.-

Pensamientos.

"Palabras con énfasis o énfasis en ella, como burlas o amenazas".

GRITOS.

= 0 =: Cambio de escena.

* * *

¿Puede su amor ser tan fuerte que traspase las barreras del tiempo y el espacio? Predestinados a estar juntos, a pesar de todo y de todos.

 **.**

 ***.*.*.*.*.*.*.***

 **YUANFEN**

 ***.*.*.*.*.*.*.***

.

* * *

…

Capítulo anterior:

 _Era momento de entrar en acción, les sonrió con suficiencia a las preocupadas doncellas mientras se levantaba lentamente entre los arbustos y se limpiaba algún polvo imaginario de sus vestimentas, sus ojos se sentían arder por el fuego salvaje que los dominó. No dejaré que mueras baka-hentai, se dijo con determinación apretando el puño._

…

* * *

.

Capítulo 7

"Encuentro".

.

* * *

…

 _Palacio Real Saotome_

-¡SU MAJESTAD!

-¡Esta loca! ¿Quiere verme hacer el ridículo? ¿Es eso?- Como gato enjaulado se movía el Rey dentro de la habitación.

-Majestad, tal vez debería concederle una conferencia, han pasado diez años desde la última vez que…

-¡CÁLLATE! Sácala de aquí, no quiero verla. No puedo enfrentarla y lo sabes.

-Pero su Majestad…

-Solo… Llévatela de acá.- Pronunció volviendo a sentarse y calmándose para leer unos pergaminos.

-Su Majestad ella solo quiere ver al Príncipe…

-Dije que te la llevaras, si no quieres que…

-No Majestad, lo haré, con su permiso.- -El hombre que posaba una rodilla en el suelo, apretó fuertemente su puño. Se inclinó lastimosamente y salió lentamente de la habitación mientras movía la cabeza lamentándose. Takeshi había permanecido por largo tiempo al lado del Rey con la esperanza de algún día terminar con su sufrimiento, protegiendo a sus seres queridos.

 _A ella._

Si hubiese tenido cabello, se lo arrancaría ya mismo, pero el Rey Genma con un decreto real había prohibido que mantuviera su bella melena, porque podría hacer que…

 _¡Ahhhhhh!_

Esperaba que en su otra vida la calvicie lo acosara y no lo dejara vivir teniendo que ocultarla, era su pequeño deseo en esta vida. Casi perdió el hilo de su actual preocupación, pero un casi no era suficiente. El Rey había sido implacable con la Reina. No le permitía visitar a su hijo, ya habían pasado más de diez años. Ni siquiera ahora, que luchaba entre la vida y la muerte.

 _¡Ahhhhh que desdichada era la Reina!_

 _¡Maldito Genma!_ Apretó [otra vez], fuertemente su puño.

=0=

-¡MAJESTAAAAAAAAD, POR FAVOR! ¡MAJESTAAAAAAAAD!- La otrora guerrera, hoy yacía arrodillada suplicando por ver a su hijo moribundo, las capas superiores de su vestimenta fueron retiradas tan pronto se encontró en el Palacio Real Saotome para demostrar cuán importante era su solicitud, que abandonada cualquier indicio de dignidad sin importarle exponer su virtud a la vista de todos los guardias presentes. Su fiel espada reposaba aun escondida entre las capas blancas de su vestimenta interior. Lista para aparecer en cualquier instante.

-¡Mi reina por favor, retirémonos! ¡Su majestad el rey no vendrá y se enfermará!- Hanako estaba desesperada. La reina llevaba todo el día arrodillada, sin comer y las nubes en el cielo amenazaban con un intensa lluvia en cualquier momento.- ¡Mi Reina por favor!- Le rogaba la mujer también arrodillada a su lado.- ¡Puede enfermarse de gravedad!- Lágrimas amenazantes se perfilaban en sus rasgados ojos.

La reina no hablaba, su huelga silenciosa vestida en blancos ropajes interiores no cesaría, su vista estaba fija en dirección de las puertas del palacio real, frente a ellas unas largas escaleras plateadas que daban de inmediato con el centro de todos sus pesares. El honor la había unido a ese hombre deshonesto, que había matado al único hombre que amó. Si no fuera porque había sido obligada a cometer el *Yubitsume, cargaría con todo los guardias que resguardaban a su captor. Bajó su vista a sus manos tocándolas con suavidad, delineó delicadamente el dedo pequeño faltante.

Sumida en sus pensamientos no notó quien se posó frente a sus rodillas, solo vio unos pies que no estaban antes y levantó rápidamente la vista.

-Mi Reina…Nodoka-san.- La miró intensamente, notando el bello rubor que adornó su rostro.

Aquí, frente a él estaba la mujer que había amado toda la vida, a la que había jurado amor eterno y que nunca abandonaría. Su amor era tan grande que había preferido quedarse al lado del Rey que los había separado y hacerle creer que había muerto en batalla, y no solo eso, durante todos estos años se mantuvo como su mano derecha.

Y esta mujer, ni siquiera lo recordaba.

¡ _Los puntos de presión habían sido tan eficaces_!

Pero a veces, cuando tenía estas extrañas y poco probables posibilidades de acercarse a ella, podía notar el reconocimiento en lo más profundo de sus ojos.

\- Vuelva a su palacio mi Reina, su hijo estará bien. Tiene la palabra de su Majestad, nada le pasará.- Solemnemente proclamó, levantándola del suelo haciendo uso de una pequeña fuerza sin hacerle daño.

-Yo... ¡Suélteme!- Se desenredó de sus brazos y rápidamente, como antaño, desenvainó su espada llevándola a su garganta.- Es suficiente, dígale a su Rey que hable conmigo o esta será la última vez que escuche de mí.

\- Joo Heika…- Susurró perpleja y conmocionada Hanako no sabiendo que hacer, la Reina podría lastimarse a este punto.

-Mi reina no haga esto…-Takeshi intentó disuadirla, no esperaba este comportamiento.

-Nodoka.- Dijo alguien detrás de todos los presentes sorprendiéndolos. Los guardias y soldados se inclinaron.

-¡LO SALUDAMOS A SU MAJESTAD REY GENMA!

\- Kokuo Heika Saotome.- Se inclinó Nodoka saludándolo.

-No son necesarias las formalidades, regresa a tu palacio. Pronto te visitaremos Ranma y yo, pienso honrar mi promesa, Nodoka. Acompáñala Takeshi.- Les dio la espalda y subió las largas escaleras.

-Genma…Mi niño...- La reina sollozó.

-Vámonos Reina Nodoka.- Y la cubrió quitándose la capa que revestía su espalda, tapándole la visual del Rey Saotome, dirigiéndose lentamente con la mujer al Palacio de Jade.

El cielo lloraba como aquella vez hace 19 años, mientras los empapaba una vez más, mezclando sus lágrimas con la suave llovizna.

[*Yubitsume: Acortamiento de dedo, es un ritual japonés para compensar las ofensas hechas a alguien, una forma de ser castigo o disculparse sinceramente ante alguien, mediante la auto amputación de secciones del dedo meñique de uno. Se dice que es un ritual practicado en la actualidad con exclusividad por la Yakuza, pero que tiene sus orígenes en el bakuto, probablemente los samuráis para que no pudieran empuñar correctamente la espada siendo una desventaja en batalla.]

=0=

 _Palacio Real Saotome_

 _Castillo Dragón Azul_

-Yuu, ¿ha bajado la fiebre?-Preguntó el médico imperial Makoto. Decir que su procedimiento falló sería una mentira. El problema es que no lograba determinar que clase de realidad estaba sumergido el príncipe, era casi como si estuviera en otra dimensión, pero eso era ¡imposible!

Miró detenidamente una botellita que subió a la altura de sus cansados ojos, ¿será que los alucinógenos le estaban provocando efectos secundarios?

NO.

El muchacho estaba perdido en este mundo paralelo que no lo dejaba regresar a la realidad, su espíritu no lograba ni la primera fase de contacto. Podría jurar que su espíritu estaba siendo reemplazado.

Sufriendo alucinaciones cada segundo aun cuando se mantiene dormido, está viviéndolas como realidad.

 _Sueños._

Torció el entrecejo.

 _Alucinaciones._

El pavor llenó su rostro.

 _Pesadillas._

¿CÓMO NO LO VI ANTES?

-¡GUARDIAS!

Al menos cinco guardias ingresaron preparándose para atacar en cualquier momento, mirando en todas las direcciones y dispersándose por la habitación del Príncipe encontrando solo a los dos médicos y el príncipe moviéndose inquieto entre sueños. Los miraron confundidos.

-Traigan de inmediato a sus señores, es urgente.-Salieron raudos en su búsqueda.

-¿Qué sucede Médico Imperial Makoto?- Le dijo extrañado Yuu con todo el alboroto de los guardias.

-Fui tan ciego, no lo vi de inmediato, este viejo necio está envejeciendo.

-Me temo que no lo entiendo mi señor.

-Todo este tiempo estuvimos buscando en los lugares equivocados y no logramos ver los síntomas con claridad, el Príncipe está bajo el hechizo del velo de la noche.

-¿Qué? Si eso es así, el Príncipe todavía puede salvarse.- Le dijo esperanzado mirando al muchacho que se removía incómodo en sus aposentos susurrando palabras ininteligibles y sudando cada vez más.

-El problema es encontrar el antídoto…-Se lamentó sabiendo que este descansaba en territorio enemigo, pero tenían ilusión y se agarrarían a ella con todo lo posible, el muchacho viviría aunque perdiera la cabeza en ello.- Vivirás Príncipe y espero que seas el más honesto de los Emperadores este Reino.

Irrumpieron en la habitación presurosos los dos amigos del Príncipe. Vistiendo túnicas moradas y plateadas armaduras cubriendo sus pechos, terminado con pantalones y capas negras, a juego con sus botines que dejaron olvidados al entrar.

-¿Nos buscaba Médico Imperial?– Le lanzó Daisuke rápidamente secándose el sudor de la frente por la carrera.

-Díganos que desea Médico Imperial Makoto, sus deseos son nuestras órdenes.- Se sometieron a su voluntad los muchachos.

-Necesito que hagan algo por mí.- Los miraba ansioso.

-¿Qué comieron en su corta expedición en los límites del Reino?

-¿Qué?- Ambos muchachos se sorprendieron por la pregunta.

-Necesito saber si el Príncipe comió, bebió o lo que sea que pudo haber ingerido ese día. Hagan memoria.- Les ordenó firme.

-Nosotros no…-

-Sí…- Susurró Hiroshi.

-El Príncipe comió bayas silvestres en el bosque prohibido.-Completó Daisuke.

-¡Perfecto! ¡Lo sabía! ¡Ahora podemos ayudar al Príncipe! Muy bien, necesito que crucen los límites del Reino por el bosque prohibido y traigan esto lo antes posible.- Les lanzó un pergamino con el dibujo de una pequeña baya en forma de luna que recibieron ambos, echándoles una mirada, levantaron sus cabezas nuevamente al médico.- También se encuentra en el bosque prohibido. Lo necesito YA.

Ambos chiquillos se miraron y llegando a un acuerdo tácito y con la determinación en sus ojos salieron de la habitación mientras gritaban órdenes de preparar a sus caballos.

-¡Cuanta vitalidad! No se preocupe Príncipe, pronto estará jugando con ellos.- Le sonrió de mejor humor el anciano médico, mientras supervisaba como Yuu cambiaba el pedazo de tela blanco de la cabeza del joven Príncipe.

=0=

Existen ocasiones que te quedas mirando un punto fijo sin pensar en nada, solo ese hermoso momento en que la mente queda en blanco. Lástima que esos momentos en la gran mayoría de los casos te pillan en momentos menos adecuados, en que los segundos marcan la diferencia entre la vida y muerte.

Llevaba más de una hora mirando por la ventana redonda que tenía su habitación sin mirar exactamente, perdida en la preocupación que todo saliera según sus planes. La lluvia caía estrepitosamente y ya había atardecido hace mucho.

 _Si fallaba_ … No quería pensarlo. La puerta desplazándose la sacó de su trance y se giró rápidamente a la chica que entraba.

-Señorita…señorita Akane.- Susurraba temerosa Sayuri.

-¿Lo hiciste?

-Sí…No estoy muy segura si funcionará.-Tenía miedo, Ryu Kumon era un ser malvado y extremadamente fuerte que le infundía un terror profundo, si llegaba a enterarse que ella había agregado un sedante en la comida de esta noche ni siquiera podía pensar en el castigo de ese horrible ser. Mentalmente repasó todo lo que hizo:

 _Entró sigilosamente a la cocina donde la Señora Yoko preparaba las meriendas de todos los sirvientes, asustándola mientras soltaba una de sus fuentes de porcelana favorita._

 _-¡Ohh querida, me asustaste!- Le dijo la anciana llevando una mano a su corazón._

 _-Perdóneme señora Yoko, no fue mi intención, déjeme ayudarla.- Corrió a recoger los trozos desperdigados por el lugar._

 _-No te preocupes pequeña que lo hago yo. La comida la de la Princesa esta lista, puedes llevártela.- Se agachó dándole la espalda recogiendo los pequeños pedacitos de la más fina de las porcelanas, ¡qué lástima! Era su favorita._

 _Sayuri aprovechó ese instante para mezclar rápidamente el polvo en la sopa Dashi del joven, sabía que la preparaba para él sagradamente noche tras noche. Tan pronto como lo hizo salió del lugar._

 _-Sayuriiiii.- Gritó la anciana._

 _La muchacha que llevaba varios metros huyendo, se detuvo en seco, con el corazón latiendo fuertemente, sintió la sangre abandonar las mejillas. ¡Había sido descubierta!_

 _-Sayuri querida, olvidaste la bandeja.- Carcajeándose, la anciana la alcanzó y le entregó la bandeja abandonada._

 _-No sé en qué estaba pensando señora Yoko.- Perpleja recibió la bandeja._

 _-El amor, el amor joven, cariño.- Le cerró un ojo y lentamente se devolvió a la cocina, tarareando unos versos antiguos de una canción olvidada de amor._

 _-Ojalá…-Tragó con dolor el nudo que tenía atorado en la garganta._

-No te preocupes por eso, lo hará. Esa es una de las mejores fórmulas del Doctor Tofú para dormir, Ryu dormirá como un bebé.- Le sonrió dándole las gracias.

Apresurados pasos se sintieron en el pasillo que conducía a los aposentos de la menor de la Casa Tendo, corriendo la puerta corrediza, esmerándose en esconder algo entre su ropaje, miró diligentemente sobre sus pasos, esperando cualquier atisbo de la presencia de cualquier persona siguiéndola.

No había nadie.

¡Gracias a los dioses por eso!

Ambas chiquillas miraron en su dirección.

-Señorita Akane…- La miró cual gato salvaje a un filete.- Esta todo listo. Ryu Kumon duerme como un niño de cuna y la yegua está lista.

Soltó rápidamente la capa superior de su túnica y cayeron una serie de prendas negras.

-Las tomé prestadas de Yuki. – Sonrió levemente.-No creo que lo note.

La Princesa agradecida las abrazó emocionada, ¡les debía tanto! Tomó las manos de ambas muchachas.

-Prometo compensarlas por esto.

-¡No Princesa, no es necesario! –Dijeron a coro.- ¡Por favor, solo vuelva sana y salva!

-¡Así lo haré!

Se desprendió rápidamente con la ayuda de las muchachas de sus pesadas vestiduras y se envolvió en ropas negras de los pies a la cabeza.

Mientras la Princesa se desprendía de sus blancos vestidos de dormir, Sayuri rápidamente se ataviaba con ellos. Recostándose en la cama por si alguien venía a revisar. Esperaban que no, ya que habían dado a conocer que la muchacha tenía un fuerte dolor de cabeza y era mejor no molestarla ante que se sintiera mejor.

La princesa se amarró acuciosamente un bolsito dentro de su ropaje con el antídoto y completó su vestimenta con una pequeña daga. No sabía que podía encontrarse de camino a sus enemigos, era mejor estar preparada para todo. Las miró con la adrenalina corriendo por sus venas, totalmente agitada con su escape.

-¡Volveré! ¡No se preocupen!- Se despidió levantándole la mano y subió a la ventana, mirando hacia ambos lados en busca de algún guardia. No había nadie y saltó.

-¡Cuídese señorita!- Le susurraron a la ventana abierta, viendo como la joven muchacha se perdía en la oscuridad del patio cercano a la habitación.

=0=

La caballeriza estaba en un patio exterior a las habitaciones en el Castillo Blanco Tendo, Yuka había dejado abierto el portón y su yegua lista. Blanca como la nieve, Escarlata, la reconoció incluso antes que se mostrara por completo, con un relinche feliz. La muchacha acarició amablemente su cabeza, depositando un suave beso en la parte externa de su nariz, apoyó su frente contra la de ella, queriendo transmitirle sus pensamientos y darse tranquilidad, quitándose el pavor que le causaba la fuga.

-Perdóname por sacarte de esta forma Escarlata, pero no tengo otra opción, ¿me ayudarías?

La yegua relinchó en comprensión y movió sus patas delanteras al trote, demostrándole que entendía.

-¡Gracias pequeña!

Tomó las cuerdas de la yegua y avanzó lenta y silenciosamente con ella. Llegó al portón y escudriñó por guardias, pero con esta fuerte lluvia era casi imposible que hicieran las rondas diarias, quedándose guarecidos cerca de los espacios cálidos.

Salió rápidamente, Escarlata se agachó para que la Princesa la montara y comenzó un rápido galope adentrándose en los oscuros parajes.

-¡Te salvaré!- Dijo a la lluvia con la valentía patente en sus ojos y tomando a cada trote más velocidad, prometiéndole a la yegua un gran trozo de azúcar por ensuciar sus límpidos pelajes.

=0=

Un rayo iluminó imprevistamente el rostro pálido de la mujer a medio camino de introducirse a los dominios de palacio de los Saotome, paralizándola y obligándola a ocultarse detrás de un gran pilar ante el paso apresurado de unos hombres que corrían rápidamente por el lugar que estaba lleno de guardias.

Según los planos que habían podido dibujar sus doncellas, solo faltaba un pequeño patio interior más y podría introducirse, al fin, al lugar donde descansaba el joven Saotome. Mirando a su alrededor y no encontrando ningún otro sujeto, caminó lentamente tocando una pared cercana, pegándose a ella.

Había dejado muy bien atada a Escarlata en un pequeño claro cercano al Palacio, no sin el disgusto de la yegua, que parecía asustada y nerviosa con los colores que se veían demasiado cercanos en el cielo.

 _Solo un poco más y estaré allí._

La pared que debía saltar no era de mucha altura, el problema es que la lluvia no amainaba y sin una buena sujeción podría lastimarse y todo su plan irse a la basura. Otro rayo iluminó el lugar, podría escalar sin problemas la misma, al parecer alguien había hecho ese camino otras veces, solo tenía que hacer lo mismo. Aunque sus piernas eran más cortas que la personas que había circulado con anterioridad por ahí.

Asomó la cabeza cautelosamente entre la pared y las ramas que la ocultaban, contando tres guardias a la vista. Era casi media noche y muy pronto quedaría uno solo, debía esperar unos minutos. Observó el lugar cada vez que se alumbraba por los rayos. Había algunos maniquís de entrenamiento, así que probablemente alguien del Palacio también practicaba el arte. ¿Sería el muchacho que la salvó?

 _¡Tssskk, no tiene por qué importarme!_ Se regañó frunciendo las cejas y arrugando la nariz.

Un movimiento por el rabillo de su ojo, le mostró que ya era el tiempo de actuar, agazapada como estaba el frío la estaba poniendo tensa y pronto llegaría el nuevo turno y quedando un solo guardia. Estaba a punto de descender cuando escuchó unos murmullos provenientes de la habitación que pensaba asaltar y salieron dos hombres mayores.

 _¡Diablos! ¡Olvidé que probablemente había más gente al interior!_

 _Pero es ahora o nunca._

Descendió ligera entre los árboles, sin hacer ruido. Ocultándose entre los arbustos pequeños, sacó un tubo delgado llevándoselo a la boca y apuntó al guardia directamente en un costado de su cuello y sopló, clavándole una filosa espina con un sedante. El guardia cayó de inmediato, agarrándolo antes que su cabeza golpeara el suelo, emitiendo un pequeño ruido del choque de sus pies con el suelo húmedo que fue aplacado por un fuerte trueno.

La Princesa acomodó al guardia lo mejor que pudo quitándole la filosa espina, fingiendo que tenía una pequeña siesta. Se levantó y miró en busca de otros guardias, apegándose nuevamente a las paredes, pero de la morada del muchacho que buscaba.

No encontró a nadie e ingresó al roka [vestíbulo], el pasillo estaba vacío. Espero un momento, tratando de escuchar algo, voces o algún sonido de alguien dentro de la habitación, pero no sintió nada. Corrió lentamente el shoji y espero algún rayo para orientarse dentro. Y así ocurrió, los dioses estaban de su parte esta noche.

Caminó en cámara lenta hacia su objetivo, goteando el tatami, pero no se dio cuenta de nada. Ahí frente a ella, en una gran cama alta estaba el hombre que la había salvado hace solo unos días, moviéndose adolorido y quejumbroso en sueños, una suave vela iluminaba el lugar y el olor a incienso y hierbas embriagó sus sentidos. Lo miró con detenimiento, como no había tenido tiempo antes, sus facciones varoniles y su entrecejo fruncido por un sueño inquieto.

 _Hubiese querido ver sus ojos azules,_ se sonrojó.

 _¡TENGO QUE APRESURARME!_ Gritó en su mente.

Desató una pequeña bolsa que tenía amarrada a la cintura, buscó en la habitación algunos utensilios para machacar las bayas y darle de beber su jugo, encontrándolos rápidamente. Esa habitación estaba convertida en una verdadera sala de curaciones. Se había preocupado de pesar cada una de ellas, trayendo la dosis justa que necesitaba y algunas más ante cualquier inconveniente. Trató, dentro de lo posible no derramar nada, haciéndolo cuidadosamente.

Levantó su pequeña creación en un pocillo triunfal, mirando al muchacho y su rostro se horrorizó.

¡El MUCHACHO NO ESTABA!

¡NO ESTABA!

La había descubierto.

Barrió fugazmente la habitación en busca del hombre, y para su sorpresa, se encontraba de pie a pocos metros de ella, con los ojos abiertos y mirándola intensamente, quiso dar un paso, mientras ella retrocedía otro. Pero antes de darlo por completo se derrumbó con un fuerte sonido. La muchacha corrió a socorrerlo casi dejando caer el pocillo, pero lo alcanzó a ponerlo arriba de una mesita. El hombre se desmayó directo al piso, susurrando incoherencias nuevamente con los ojos cerrados y frunciendo las cejas.

-Bien, nadie dijo que sería fácil.- Con toda la fuerza que pudo acumular, intentó levantarlo, pero no pudo. El muchacho era claramente más pesado de lo que se veía y además inconsciente como estaba, era un peso muerto.

¡Que susto le había dado! ¡Prometo nunca más en mi vida hacer algo como esto!

Enroscó rápidamente una sábana blanca que encontró cerca, poniéndola de almohada para sujetar su cabeza y poder hacerle beber el antídoto, acomodándolo lo mejor que pudo en el suelo.

 _¡Gracias Dioses por no derramarlo! Creo que tendré que rezar por varios días en el templo._

Bajó la vela, apoyándola en la palmatoria de greda, descansado por el esfuerzo de tratar de levantarlo del suelo. El cabello enmarañado enmarcaba el perfil del joven Saotome maravillosamente, la Princesa sentada a su lado no pudo sino contemplar el ahora tranquilo hombre que estaba frente a ella, era hermoso.

Con las mejillas sonrojadas y las manos temblorosas acercó tímidamente el pocillo con el antídoto a los carnosos labios de Ranma, teniendo que aproximarse más al cuerpo del joven y levantar su cabeza para no desperdiciar ni una gota de las bayas. Le susurró algunas palabras de aliento cuando se dio cuenta que empezaba a farfullar nuevamente, abriendo con su dedo pulgar sutilmente su boca y haciéndolo tragar todo el jugo machacado.

Recostó nuevamente la cabeza del muchacho sobre la almohada improvisada, dándole la espalda, lista para alejarse y nunca más volver a ver a ese chiquillo, pero podría verlo una vez más. Solo unos minutos antes de partir, se dio la vuelta observándolo detenidamente.

Su respiración era más relajada como su cuerpo, su ceño se había suavizado y el color volvía a sus mejillas angulosas, a la luz de la vela podía notar el bronceado por el sol. Ya no se quejaba en sueños, solo dormía. Su boca se movió de repente.

-Akane…

-¿Qué?- Casi gritó, se acercó nuevamente al muchacho para mirarlo de cerca y comprobar que había escuchado bien, pero se quedó quieto y nada pasó, cuando se retiraba, pensando que solo había escuchado mal. Unas manos apresaron su rostro bajándolo cerca al joven quien abrió perezosamente los ojos mirándola directa y soñadoramente sonriéndole.

-Akane…- Dijo y la besó gentilmente juntando sus labios, pudiendo saborear las bayas en él.

 _¿Estoy soñando?_

El hombre volvió a un sueño feliz con la sonrisa en los labios, soltándola. La joven no supo muy bien qué hacer, era demasiado para un solo día y se quedó quieta tal cual como la dejó el príncipe, totalmente sonrojada.

El trance se interrumpió con un sonido que la puso en alerta.

 _Debía escapar, ¡YA!_

Recogió los utensilios que ocupó y encontró una ventana pequeña abierta en la habitación contigua, pudiendo escapar mientras sentía como despertaban al guardia dormido.

Corrió y corrió, alejándose del palacio Saotome, como pudo entre la lluvia y la humedad que le helaba los huesos, haciendo caso omiso a las mejillas sonrojadas y los labios palpitantes, tomándose ambos lados del rostro con las manos mojadas, traspasándoles calor.

 _¡Debo estar loca!_

Escarlata, ya de pie y lista para volver a casa, la levantó apresuradamente y emprendió su rumbo a palacio con la princesa a cuestas.

…

..

.

[Continuará]

* * *

 **N/A.**

¡Gracias por leer! ¡Sugerencias, descargos DM! ;*

 _*Yuanfen:_ Es un término chino relacionado con el budismo que es difícil de explicar, pero que en general se refiere a los amores que nacieron predestinados. Algunos creen que las fuerzas que manejan y causas detrás del Yuanfen son las acciones realizadas en las reencarnaciones previas, asemejándolo al karma del budismo, pero diferenciándose del mismo, por cuanto el _Yuan_ se refiere a la conjunción de dos personas cuyos destinos se encuentran unidos.


	8. Capítulo 8: Ryu

Declaración de responsabilidad: En mis sueños soy dueña de Ranma y les doy un final feliz como lo merecen, pero en la realidad Ranma ½ es de propiedad de Rumiko Takahashi. Hago esto por diversión, no me demanden que soy pobre.

* * *

Símbolos:

-Palabras habladas.-

Pensamientos.

"Palabras con énfasis o énfasis en ella, como burlas o amenazas".

GRITOS.

= 0 =: Cambio de escena.

* * *

¿Puede su amor ser tan fuerte que traspase las barreras del tiempo y el espacio? Predestinados a estar juntos, a pesar de todo y de todos.

 **.**

 ***.*.*.*.*.*.*.***

 **YUANFEN**

 ***.*.*.*.*.*.*.***

 **.**

* * *

…

Capítulo anterior:

 _Corrió y corrió, alejándose del palacio Saotome, como pudo entre la lluvia y la humedad que le helaba los huesos, haciendo caso omiso a las mejillas sonrojadas y los labios palpitantes, tomándose ambos lados del rostro con las manos mojadas, traspasándoles calor._

 _¡Debo estar loca!_

 _Escarlata, ya de pie y lista para volver a casa, la levantó apresuradamente y emprendió su rumbo a palacio con la princesa a cuestas._

…

* * *

.

Capítulo 8

"Ryu".

.

* * *

…

 _Palacio Tendo_

La lluvia se ensañó con la princesa mientras hacia su camino de regreso al Palacio Tendo, su yegua de blancos pelajes bien podría pasar por un caballo negro con todo el barro acumulado sobre su fibroso cuerpo.

La muchacha sabía que después de casi dos horas de cabalgar sin descanso, mojadas y hambrientas solo necesitaban descansar. Así que guardó con mimo a la yegua en su establo regalándole cariñosamente un pedacito de pan de azúcar en recompensa por todo su esfuerzo que realizó al trasladarla de un lugar a otro de ida y vuelta, prometiéndole un baño minucioso por la mañana. La yegua solo relinchó y sacudió su cabeza en entendimiento, disfrutando el azúcar en su hocico, viéndola tan feliz la princesa acarició una vez más su cabeza y se despidió de ella, saliendo silenciosamente tratando de calmar su todavía agitado corazón.

Ese hombre la había besado dos veces, _¿cómo podría ser tan descuidada?_ Se regañó mentalmente, arrugando las cejas. Si alguien llegaba a saber que salvó la vida del príncipe Saotome y que además este la había besado estaría más que en serios problemas.

 _¡SU PRIMER BESO!_

Se tocó delicadamente los labios, queriendo revivir la sensación otra vez, pero no era ni remotamente cercano, al menos el príncipe estaba bien ahora.

 _¡LO SALVÉ!_ Se dijo con entusiasmo.

 _El príncipe podría vivir de nuevo, estaría bien, se recuperaría y nunca más volvería a verlo en su vida y…_

 _Besaría a otra…_

 _Se casaría con otra…_

 _Tendría hijos con otra…_

 _Amaría a otra…_

Quitó sus dedos y agitó con rabia su brazo, _¿Qué diablos estás pensando Akane? ¿Terminé de volverme loca?_

 _AHHHHH._

Perdida en esos pensamientos llegó a la ventana de su habitación, la lluvia amainaba a esas altas horas de la noche. Solo esperaba que Yuka y Sayuri estuvieran bien. Entró lo más sigilosamente que pudo a la habitación, volviéndose sin mirar adentro para observar algún movimiento por donde entró, en busca de guardias o alguien más.

 _¡Gracias a los dioses no había nadie!_

 _¡PERFECTO!_

=0=

Ryu Kumon no fanfarroneaba, su gran resistencia debido al entrenamiento no solo en artes marciales de todo tipo, sino también en la más variada gama de venenos que podrían utilizarse en las personas que formaban parte de la realeza, lo habían protegido de una simple fórmula para dormir, aunque muy eficaz, su cuerpo la consumió, digiriéndola rápidamente.

Su cuello aun adolorido por dormirse acurrucado en la mesa donde le sirvieron, se dio cuenta inmediatamente que algo no estaba bien. Corrió a la habitación de la conflictiva princesa y solo encontró a sus criadas, una de ellas vestida completamente con la ropa de dormir de la princesa y la otra custodiando sus aposentos.

 _¡Me las pagarás pequeñas sabandija!_

Apretó fuertemente los puños y sacó de la muñeca a la chiquilla de la cama, Sayuri gritó por el dolor causado, pero no lo suficientemente para que la escucharan. El hombre la miró con tanta rabia que la muchacha no supo que hacer sino callarse ante su furibunda mirada.

-¿Dónde está tu ama?

-No lo sé, salió de paseo. – Le dijo la muchacha desviando la mirada a la otra chica en busca de ayuda.

-Ahhh, ¡no lo sabes! Pues, la princesa es de salir en medio de la noche muy seguido ¿no? ¿Puede que te acuerdes si hago esto?-Agarró a la pequeña Sayuri de su pelo castaño claro desde la raíz fuertemente y le preguntó nuevamente:

-¿Dónde está la Princesa?

-Realmente no lo sabemos mi Señor.-Le dijo firme Yuka, tenía que hacer algo para que ese hombre le quitara las manos de encima a Sayuri, en este estado de furia podría llegar a matarla, ellas sabían que harían cualquier cosa por la otra o por la princesa, así que decidió.- Solo que debíamos esperarla aquí.

Las escuchó con la rabia carcomiéndole las entrañas, esa chiquilla había jugado bien sus cartas y lo peor era que no pudo predecirlo, su maestro estaría demasiado decepcionado en este instante.

 _MIERDA._

 _¡MALDITA PRINCESA TESTARUDA!_

Su rabia pasó de a poco a convertirse en curiosidad mientras miraba los pequeños mechones de pelo en su mano y los soltaba con asco, después de haber soltado a la criada y tirándola lejos de donde estaba él. ¿Dónde diablos iría la princesa a estas horas de la noche y peor aún, con una lluvia torrencial como esta? Se asomó por la ventana, por la que probablemente escapó todavía abierta.

 _Interesante. Tendremos una larga noche._

-¡Vístanse! - Les ordenó a las muchachas. Y se sentó en una silla con la mirada fija en la ventana en el centro del dormitorio oscuro, con las dos mujeres mirándolo mientras se susurraban entre sí tratando de encontrar alguna solución.

=0=

Un plan digno del mejor estratega, sin vacíos y ejecutado a la perfección, se merecía un premio, la sonrisa le iluminó el rostro haciendo sus ojos brillar de alegría. Se dio media vuelta rápidamente para despertar a las muchachas y trató de guiarse en la oscuridad a la mesilla de noche donde ponían las velas, encendió una triunfal y quedó paralizada ante lo que vio.

-¿Sorprendida Princesa?

Ryu Kumon, su escolta personal la miraba cruzado de brazos y con una ceja alzada, la princesa incomoda y atrapada en el acto desvió su mirada del hombre y se dio cuenta que sus amigas, las chicas que la han acompañado toda la vida estaban amarradas cerca de donde se sentaba el hombre y se agarró de una de las emociones que mejor manejaba para tratar con él, la ira.

-¡Suéltalas inmediatamente animal!- Ambas chicas estaban atadas de pies y manos, con sus bocas amordazadas y los ojos llenos de lágrimas.

-Tsk, tsk. Esa no es la forma correcta de hablar de una señorita, quizás si lo pide correctamente esta vez podría dejarlas respirar.

-Ryu… Solo desátalas y déjame dormir, tengo frío y estoy cansada.- Lo mejor era calmarse y pensar lo que diría cuidadosamente, esta era su mejor carta, llegaría hasta las últimas consecuencias.

-No creo que eso sea posible, princesa. ¿Dónde estuvo? Esta empapada y ya amanece, en vista de todas las molestias que se tomó puedo presumir que su paseo fue muuuuy largo.

-No sabía que aun podías utilizar tu cerebro tan bien Ryu, quizás hable con mi padre sobre tu ascenso, podrías formar parte del salón de los grandes sabios o quizás convertirte en uno de los más grandes estrategas del reino.

-¡JA!, tampoco sabía que se le daba tan bien el sarcasmo, princesa.

-Oh, que aburrida es esta conversación.-Fingió bostezar.- Solo salí a pasear un momento, quería sentir la suave lluvia en mi piel y ¿qué mejor que hacerlo de noche?, cuando nadie ve a un princesa dar vueltas como una niña sobre la tierra húmeda, ya sabes de los muchos rumores que podrías comenzar si lo hago durante el día, supongo que no quieres que mi padre se entere de esta pequeña travesura.

-Ohh no, por supuesto que no mi querida princesa. Créame, si hubiese estimado que eso pasara, yo mismo la hubiese traído de vuelta apenas me di cuenta de su desaparición.

-Si es así y no quieres salir de mi recamara ayúdame a quitarme estos mojados vestidos.-La princesa se dio la vuelta y mostró su espalda, tomando su largo cabello azul noche, llevándolo al lado derecho de su cuerpo, dejando al descubierto su cuello con el fin que este ayudara a desamarrar su vestido.

Las dos muchachas aún amarradas palidecieron y sus mandíbulas no llegaron al suelo solo por estar amordazadas.

El hombre no reaccionó mucho mejor, se quedó quieto y comenzó a sonrojarse, no sabiendo muy bien que hacer, desamarró a las mujeres y salió rápidamente de la habitación, azotando la puerta.

 _¡MALDITA PRINCESA!_ Ella sabía que si algún hombre osará en tocarla perecería a manos del rey.

 _¡Chiquilla estúpida y yo sonrojándome como un idiota!_

=0=

-Oh Dioses, oohh dioses, ¿están bien? Creo que mi corazón va a explotar.- Les dijo a las muchachas, ayudándolas a levantarse mientras se sobaban las muñecas de sus amarras. Se tomó el pecho para tratar de calmar su agitado corazón, y estornudó.

-Ohh Princesa tiene que quitarse esa ropa húmeda inmediatamente o se enfermará.-La princesa escuchándola inmediatamente intentó darse calor haciendo fricción en sus brazos, las chicas comenzaron a quitarle las prendas, haciéndoles varias preguntas a la vez.

-Princesa, él…

-Shhh Yuka, no pronuncies su nombre, Ryu Kumon podría estar merodeando por aquí.

-Ohh dioses, es cierto… Perdóneme Princesa.

-Ajajaj, está bien. Creo que valió la pena todo mi esfuerzo.

-De solo pensar en Ryu mi cuerpo aún siente escalofríos, princesa pensé que moriría cuando le pidió que le ayudara con el vestido.

-Es cierto princesa, pensé que sucumbiría inmediatamente si llegaba a tocarla, pero fue una jugada muy audaz de su parte.- La felicitó Sayuri.

-Creo que lo pillé desprevenido, no creo que pueda utilizarla una vez más, aunque valió la pena. Al menos ustedes están bien.

Y de repente la abrazó como si su vida dependiera de ello y las muchachas le devolvieron el abrazo, sonriendo y comentando algunas cosas sobre el infame escolta de la princesa y su nulo sentido de la moda, con ese cintillo puesto en el cabello sujetando un mechón obscuro de cabello y mostrando sus musculosos brazos en esa ropa de colores verdes y cafés.

 _Solo espero que él esté bien,_ se dijo la Princesa evocando en sus pensamientos a un joven de lindos ojos azules.

=0=

 _Palacio Saotome._

-¿Cómo es posible que te durmieras en tu guardia? Imagina si al príncipe llega a pasarle algo en su estado, y ¿has perdido la cabeza?

El encargado de la guardia esta noche, Shichisei, estaba molesto. A su mediana edad y con más batallas en el cuerpo que horas durmiendo, esto era inaceptable. Su cara llena de finas marcas en sus ojos que demostraban que la sonrisa solía acudir frecuentemente, pero también demostraban lo diestro que era con la espada al llevar una gran cicatriz cerca de su mandíbula (que probablemente fue con la intención de matarlo). Su cabello tomado en un moño alto, pero corto. Vestido de gris con armadura a juego y su espada en uno de sus costados, pensaba furioso:

 _¡¿Cómo diablos los jóvenes no tenían sentido de la responsabilidad?!_

Solo tenía que esperar veinte minutos más para su preciado descanso. Sin los médicos imperiales a su alrededor ni otros vigías nocturnos se había equivocado al elegir al mejor espadachín de esa camada de nuevos guardianes para esperar solo diez minutos mientras llegaban los otros guardianes.

-¡Señor! ¡Señor! ¡El príncipe!- Gritaba otro de los guardias dirigiéndose a él desde los aposentos de su alteza.

-¿Qué sucede?- El corazón comenzó a golpearle fuerte en el pecho.

-Acompáñeme…-

-¡¿Qué diablos pasó ahora?!

El guardia en jefe y otros guardias entraron rápidamente, notando de inmediato que el príncipe estaba en el suelo, tirado cual trapo sucio y creyó lo peor.

-Ayúdenme a subirlo a su cama con cuidado.- Lo subieron entre cuatro hombres y todos se pusieron nerviosos, hasta que uno de ellos se atrevió a tomarle el pulso.

-¡Esta vivo!

Todos soltaron un suspiro ruidoso que no sabían que estaban conteniendo. Al menos el príncipe estaba con vida y tenía mucho mejor semblante que otros días. Hasta sus mejillas sonrojadas delataban la mejoría.

 _¿Es que acaso es la mejoría de la muerte?_

-Manden a buscar al médico imperial Makoto, por mientras busquemos alguna herida. Quiero todo este lugar iluminado ya.- Lo revisó cuidadosamente y no encontraron nada, solo restos rojizos en la boca del príncipe y unas gotas en su ropa.

 _¿Era sangre? ¿El muchacho estaba muriendo por heridas internas?_

Con la mano temblorosa quitó un poco de lo que aún quedaba del líquido rojo, examinándolo son sus dedos por su textura y finalmente oliéndolo.

 _¿Es olor de bayas? ¿Pero cómo es posible? ¿Lo médicos vinieron aquí en este rato?_

 _¡Por los dioses! ¿A quién podría preguntarle si el único testigo estaba dormido? Y si llegaba a enterarse el Rey_ …Tragó saliva.

 _Eso sí que no, jamás acusaría a esos muchachos o toda la división moriría incluyéndolo a él. Tendría que investigar por sí mismo._

Inspeccionó que todo estuviera en su lugar, cerca del príncipe no había mucho más que cuencos vacíos, inciensos y algunas pócimas puestas por el medico imperial, todo se mantenía en el mismo lugar, estuvo a punto de desistir de sus sospechas cuando divisó algo en el suelo.

El piso estaba mojado, había un rastro que se extendía desde la cama del príncipe hasta una ventana exterior que estaba en la habitación contigua al dormitorio principal.

 _¡Estaba en lo cierto! ¡Alguien estuvo aquí!_

-¡Busquen en los alrededores por intrusos!- Gritó el comandante.

-¿Por qué gritas así Shichisei? ¡Hay gente que quiere dormir aquí!

-¡PRÍNCIPE! – El hombre casi se cayó al suelo del susto.- ¡Príncipe está vivo! - Le gritó con todas sus fuerzas acercándose a su cama y tocándole la frente. - ¡Está vivo su alteza!

-¿Por qué no lo estaría?- Le dijo perezosamente dejando arrastrar una sonrisa divertida en su rostro, recostándose de nuevo y tapándose los ojos con el antebrazo. -Solo déjame dormir un poco más, aun no amanece.

-Príncipe… No puedo creerlo, yo… Usted…Lleva dormido cuatro días…

-¿QUÉ?- El muchacho se levantó de golpe y su largo cabello desatado se desparramó a su alrededor.- ¿Pero cómo?

-Algo pasó mientras estuvo afuera, por lo que escuché comió algo y se envenenó, Hiroshi y Daisuke fueron por el antídoto y estábamos esperándolos.

-Pero yo no…- El príncipe estaba confundido, tocó su cabeza tratando de recordar algo, pero no había nada ahí, solo unas tremendas ganas de descansar y su cuerpo resentido probablemente por la falta de actividad.

-¡SU ALTEZA!- Gritó emocionado el médico imperial encontrándolo sentado mientras ingresaba.- ¡Los dioses han escuchado nuestras plegarias y lo han traído de vuelta! - Comenzó a bailar y saltar frente a los guardias levantando los brazos.

-¿Quién diría que este viejo tiene más de cien años?- Comentó el príncipe a Sichisei.

-Ajajajaja, viejo loco.

El joven príncipe se quedó en el medio de su cama mirándolos. Ajeno al mismo tiempo de todo lo que pasaba a su alrededor, con su largo cabello suelto, vestido con sus ropas de dormir blancas.

 _¿Qué diablos me pasó? ¿Cómo es que me envenené?_

No recordaba mucho… Solo pedazos de sueños confusos, en todos ellos estaba esa chica que había salvado, en el último él…

La había…

Be…

Beee…

¡BESADO!

El joven se sonrojó a más no poder, faltaba que saliera humo de sus orejas, ¿cómo era posible? Ella sabía a bayas, como aquellas que probó afuera en los bosques prohibidos, aun podía saborearlas en su boca.

 _¿Saborearlas en su boca…?_

 _¿Qué diab…?_

Se limpió la comisura de sus labios y notó que efectivamente eran restos de bayas lo que tenía en su boca, pero _¿cómo? ¿Acaso ella…?_

 _¿Fue real?_

 _¿Cómo pudo llegar aquí?_

-Sichisei, ¿cómo conseguiste esas bayas? ¡Eres nuestro héroe!

-¡¿CÓMO?!- Tanto el príncipe como el comandante se volvieron a mirar conmocionados al médico imperial.

-Eso, la única forma de salvarlo del hechizo del velo de la noche es brindándole el antídoto, ¡este hombre es un héroe!

-No, yo… No…-Se excusaba el hombre.

-No seas tan humilde Sichisei, eres nuestro héroe. ¡El príncipe está vivo gracias a ti!

-Señor yo no…- Todos los guardias presenten en la habitación lo miraron extrañados, pero nadie dijo nada. Sabían de la integridad del comandante, probablemente no quería llevarse la gloria de despertar al príncipe solo él.

-No te preocupes Sichisei, agradezco tu ayuda, serás debidamente recompensado junto a tu división.

-Pero señor yo no…- El príncipe lo volvió a mirar y le hizo un gesto, apretándole el antebrazo para que se callara. –Yo, gracias mi Señor. Estaremos agradecidos. - Dobló una pierna y se hincó frente al príncipe, lo mismo hicieron los demás guardias. El comandante tocó su puño con la palma de la otra mano y la mantuvo levantada hasta escuchar la orden del príncipe.

-Ahora vuelvan todos a su trabajo, necesito dormir y ya está amaneciendo, solo quédese usted Señor Sichisei, por favor.

-Está bien, su alteza.

Los guardias se fueron comentando felices acerca de los regalos y premios que recibirían al ayudar a recobrar la vida del príncipe. El médico imperial, también se excuso, sonriéndole y prometiendo regresar en breve con algunos tónicos para que el príncipe recuperara su vitalidad.

-¿Qué pasó Sichisei? Pareces sorprendido tal como yo con lo que dijo el médico imperial.

-Su alteza yo… Aun cuando quisiera adjudicarme la mejoría de su enfermedad y haberle brindado el antídoto… No fui yo. – El príncipe lo miró contrariado frunciendo las cejas.

-Entonces, ¿qué crees que pasó?

-Yo… Sospecho que alguien entró aquí, ahora puedo verlo con claridad. En algún momento de la noche solo quedó un guardia resguardando su dormitorio y probablemente fue drogado pudiendo ingresar con facilidad y hacerle beber el antídoto, noté que había algo rojo en su boca y en su ropa, pudiendo notar las bayas, sumado a que el piso esta mojado en algunos lugares y dirigiéndose a la ventana de escape.

 _¿Puede ser qué…? ¿Será eso posible...? ¿Ella me conoce?_

-¿Cómo?

-Ehh, ahhh, no me tomes atención Sichisei. Agradezco tu ayuda, creo que ese intruso me salvó la vida y lo encontraré. Puedes retirarte y tómalo con calma, yo lo investigaré, ahora disfruta de tu premio.

El hombre se retiró, pero lo miro con sospecha. El príncipe sabía quien le suministró el antídoto, pero no quería decirlo.

 _¡Muchacho testarudo!_

Al menos estaba de regreso entre los vivos. Salió observando todo a su alrededor.

El joven príncipe volvió a recostarse pensando en esa chica salvaje que había aparecido en sus sueños, que no eran sueños.

Estaba seguro.

Se sonrojó escarlata, la había besado.

 _HABÍA BESADO A ESA CHICA._

 _¡SU PRIMER BESO REAL!_

Sus labios comenzaron a arder recordando el contacto.

 _ELLA ME SALVÓ LA VIDA._

Y ni siquiera sabía su nombre.

 _¡Diablos!_

-¡PRÍNCIPE RANMA!- Gritaron Daisuke e Hiroshi haciendo una entrada ruidosa a la habitación.-Pensábamos que habíamos llegado tarde y está vivo y durmiendo.- Sollozaban ambos, mojados y embarrados con unas bolsas de bayas frescas en cada brazo y ocultaban sus lágrimas en las mangas que destilaban agua sucia por el suelo.

-OWWW muchachos, no lloren. ¡Ya estoy aquí! –Les sonreía el príncipe levantándose y tocándoles los hombros con suaves palmaditas para no mojarse.

-No sean bebés, vayan a cambiarse, que estoy bien.

-Claro que sí su Alteza.- Salieron raudos a limpiarse.

El príncipe se dirigió a la ventana por la que indicó Sichisei que el intruso salió, y miró el suave amanecer levantándose sobre el horizonte. Seguía lloviendo y estaba frio, iba a volver a la cama cuando…

Salió de la habitación por la ventana, mojándose levemente por la llovizna que ahora caía, recogiendo del suelo un collar de jade. Podría jurar que había brillado para llamar su atención. Lo levantó, subiéndolo más arriba de su cabeza y observándolo, eran suaves piedras redondas de color verde agua, unidas a otra más grande y llena de detalles, con un exquisito tallado de un dragón sobre un crisantemo, la flor imperial. En su parte posterior tenía grabado en el centro los caracteres de un nombre: Akane.

 _¿AKANE?_

 _¡AKANE!_

¿Por qué le sonaba familiar?

¿Ese era su nombre?

Es cierto. Era ella. Le salvó la vida.

Y ahora ella debía recuperar su lindo amuleto.

El muchacho sonrió triunfal y apretó el collar en su mano, escondiéndolo cuidadosamente entre su ropa. Tenía un pequeño tesoro que devolver.

=0=

-Príncipe, Príncipe, Príncipe, no creo que debería salir a cabalgar, solo ha pasado un día desde que despertó… Si su padre se entera nos matará.

-No seas melodramático Hiroshi, hemos hecho esto un millón de veces.

-Es cierto Hiro, solo daremos una vuelta alrededor, no queremos que el príncipe se oxide sin su entrenamiento.

-¿Estás loco Daisuke? La última vez que fuimos a dar "una vuelta" "alrededor" el príncipe casi murió, mi madre aun no me perdona por casi matar al futuro emperador.

El muchacho de cortos cabellos negros los miró con pena, pero de todas formas los siguió, avanzando con su caballo. No podía abandonar a sus amigos, después de todo siempre estaban unidos en el crimen. Su madre podría perdonarlo algún día lejano, cuando tuviera hijos que presentarle.

-Ohh dios, mi madre jamás querrá conocer a mis hijos.- Suspiró sonoramente el muchacho.

-No digas eso Hiro, prometo que haré que tu madre los conozca, siempre que exista alguna mujer quiera casarte contigo.

-Jajajajajaj, ¡que malvado príncipe! No creo que eso sea necesario Hiro, probablemente que ni te cases, no tienes por qué preocuparte.

-¡JA! Si yo no tengo con quién casarme ustedes menos, ridículos. – Había una chica que lo amaba, ¿cierto? Desvió su mirada al lado ignorando sus burlas, ¿cómo se llamaba? ¿Yuki? ¿Yuri? ¡Ahhhh, que desesperación!

Se quedó atrás dándole rienda suelta a sus pensamientos infantiles acerca de algún recuerdo lejano de una chica que lo amaba en silencio y no podía confesarlos porque su familia no lo permitía. Notó que alguien los seguía. Disimuladamente se acercó al príncipe Ranma y Daisuke, se carraspeó tres veces. Los otros muchachos entendieron inmediatamente, era la señal.

-Es momento de terminar con esa soltería Hiro.- Le dijo fuertemente el Príncipe Ranma.

-¿Qué sugiere su Alteza?- Correspondía Daisuke.

-Pues yo no estoy de acuerdo, no quiero que mi mujer sea una chica del Reino.

-Interesante acotación Hiroshi, pero ¿a quién tienes en mente?

-Yo…-El muchacho se sonrojó. Solo podía pensar en una chica. La de hace unos días, quien tomó suavemente su capa y sus sonrojadas mejillas. ¡Ohh Dios, se había enamorado de inmediato!

Los otros dos hombres lo miraron extrañados, _¿en quién pensaba?_

Daisuke tosió para llamar su atención nuevamente.

-Les propongo una carrera, ya saben la meta.

-Ohhh sí.- Dijeron los muchachos, mirándose con un brillo travieso en los ojos y cabalgaron los tres en direcciones totalmente opuestas entre sí, tomando rumbos diferentes.

El espía un poco más atrás lo miró extrañado, _¡malditos jóvenes que no puedan quedarse quietos, Shichisei va a matarme!_

Los tres muchachos se encontraron unos quince minutos después, levantando una leve polvareda donde habían frenado los caballos. Entre risas, Hiroshi se dio por vencedor.

-¡Lo perdimos su alteza!

-Sí, ¿ahora qué?

-Mmmmm…-El príncipe se sonrojó y desvió la mirada silbando.

-¿Qué sucede príncipe?

-¿Qué pasa?

-Yo, cof cof… Quiero que me acompañen a un lugar.- Les dijo con convicción.

-¿Dónde?

-Quiero ir afuera de los límites del reino y el bosque prohibido, más allá.

-Más allá, dónde específicamente príncipe.- Daisuke lo miraba con sospecha.

-Quiero ir al reino Tendo.

-¡¿QUÉ?! ¿Te golpeaste la cabeza en algún momento? ¿Estás loco Ranma?

-No podemos, simplemente no podemos…

-Sí, si podemos. Tenemos los caballos y tiempo de sobra para ir y venir.

-No se trata de eso, se trata que podrían matarnos, si ellos saben que somos del reino Saotome… Ellos…Simplemente nos cazaran.

-Ohhhh vamos, no sean gallinas, esto no será una visita de estado. Solo seremos tres viajeros conociendo el lugar.

-Claro, seguramente podremos hacer eso, mira a Azabache ¡por los Dioses! Es el más conocido del imperio y sus alrededores, el caballo relinchó feliz.

-Por supuesto que iremos a pie, no somos tan estúpidos como para no hacerlo.

-Príncipe, de todas las veces que lo hemos acompañado en ideas estúpidas esta por lejos es la peor.

-¡OHHH Vamos! Entonces, ustedes se quedan aquí y me esperan, yo quiero… No. Necesito ir.

-Pero Príncipe, cual es la necesidad de ir, jamás lo mencionó antes. - Le dijo confundido Daisuke.

-Yo...Solo necesito ir, ¿me acompañan o no?- Estaba perdiendo la paciencia, pero sobretodo tiempo, que es oro.

-Pues…- Los muchachos se miraron entre sí y suspiraron sabiendo que estaba mal lo que hacían.- Iremos.

-¡Muy bien!- Les dijo el príncipe feliz.- ¡Vámonos!

Los tres comenzaron su galope rápidamente con el destino fijo en el reino Tendo.

 _Te encontraré… Akane._

=0=

Era un cálido amanecer después de varios días de estar estresada por lo que le pasaba a ese hombre de otro reino, por fin la había dejado descansar en paz. Sabía que el muchacho estaba vivo, Yuka y Sayuri se las ingeniaron para encontrar noticias sobre él. Al parecer era conocido por las mujeres de todo el reino y solía ser la comidilla de las reuniones sociales.

La chica arrugó el entrecejo.

 _Mujeriego._

Enamorando a mujeres sin conocerlas siquiera.

 _¡AHHHH que rabia!_

No quería levantarse esta mañana, pero era necesario. Su padre quería que sus hijas estuvieran presente en la ceremonia de hoy. Había escuchado el rumor de las muchachas del palacio, su padre tenía preparado algo importante para hoy en la noche. Una carta había llegado de improviso dejándolo exaltado ayer por la noche, tanto así que Ryu se había despegado de su lado para acudir a su llamado.

 _¡Seguro eran más problemas!_

-¿Akane querida estas lista?- Le dijo Nabiki ingresando rápidamente a su cuarto y mirando a su alrededor.

-¿Qué haces Nabiki? Esa no es forma de presentarte en mi habitación.

-Ahhh hermanita no seas anticuada, podrías prestarme este vestido. Creo que me favorecería.- La chica pasó directamente al cuarto posterior unido a la habitación de la princesa Akane lleno de vestidos, yukatas y zapatos de todos los colores, puestos en distintos anaqueles para ser apreciados a la hora de utilizarlos. Miró con avaricia la tela de seda bordada de flores de cerezo, de color rosada.

-¡No lo soy! Tú tienes tus vestidos, ¿por qué no los utilizas y siempre lo haces con los míos?- Le dijo cansada la muchacha y solo en el afán de querer pelear.

-Porque no tengo nada tan rico como esta tela.

-Pero Nabiki sabes que ese vestido me lo regalo nuestro padre, es lógico que lo utilice hoy.

-Ohhh lo había olvidado, y que piensas de este, ¿me lo prestas?

-Ahhhh Nabiki dime la verdad, ¿qué quieres?

-Por cincuenta monedas de oro.

-¡Nabiki!

-Está bien, está bien… Escuchaste anoche el revuelo que provocó nuestro padre con esa carta que llegó.

-Sí.

-Sé la razón.

-¿La sabes?

-Sí.

-Dímela.

-Por 20 monedas de plata.

-¡NABIKI!

Ambas muchachas se volvieron a la voz de la mujer que ingresaba en la habitación.

-¿Qué haces aquí Kasumi?

-Perdona mi intromisión sin llamar primero hermanita, pero quería verlas.

-No te preocupes por eso, siempre eres bienvenida.

-Gracias Akane, y sobre eso Nabiki, ¿de qué se trata?

-¿También quieres saber Kasumi?

Akane la golpeó suavemente en su costado para que hablara.

-Bien, bien…- Dijo levantando las manos en señal de paz.- La información que pude reunir es que seremos comprometidas.

-¡¿QUÉ?!

-¿Comprometidas?

-¡Sí!

-¿Es mayor que yo?

-¿Es lindo?

-¿Están locas? ¿Cómo es posible? ¡Padre se ha vuelto loco!

-Es por el bien del Reino, Akane.

-Todo es por el bien del reino, ¡reaccionen por los dioses! ¡Tendremos que casarnos! ¡Me niego!

-Akane, no digas tonterías, sabes que es nuestro deber y debemos hacer lo que dicta nuestro honor.

-Pero Kasumi… Yo… -La compungida princesa no supo qué decir ante esto.

-Lo entiendo Akane, pero si es eso cierto, deberemos asumir nuestro destino.

-Es verdad hermanita, no tenemos opción.

-Nunca tenemos opción…- Susurró la princesa Akane más para sí misma que para sus hermanas.

=0=

 _Palacio Saotome._

-¿Está todo listo Tanaka?

-Sí su Alteza Imperial.

-Trae a Ranma aquí, es tiempo de visitar a los viejos amigos.

…

..

.

[Continuará]

* * *

 **N/A.**

¡Gracias por leerme! ¡Aprecio sus mensajes para seguir con la historia! ¡Sugerencias, descargos DM! ;*

 _*Yuanfen:_ Es un término chino relacionado con el budismo que es difícil de explicar, pero que en general se refiere a los amores que nacieron predestinados. Algunos creen que las fuerzas que manejan y causas detrás del Yuanfen son las acciones realizadas en las reencarnaciones previas, asemejándolo al karma del budismo, pero diferenciándose del mismo, por cuanto el _Yuan_ se refiere a la conjunción de dos personas cuyos destinos se encuentran unidos.


	9. Yuanfen Capítulo 9: ¡Visita!

Declaración de responsabilidad: En mis sueños soy dueña de Ranma y les doy un final feliz como lo merecen, pero en la realidad Ranma ½ es de propiedad de Rumiko Takahashi. Hago esto por diversión, no me demanden que soy pobre.

*Ningún caballo ha sido lastimado en este capítulo. =P

* * *

Símbolos:

-Palabras habladas.-

 _Pensamientos._

"Palabras con énfasis o énfasis en ella, como burlas o amenazas".

GRITOS.

= 0 =: Cambio de escena.

* * *

¿Puede su amor ser tan fuerte que traspase las barreras del tiempo y el espacio? Predestinados a estar juntos, a pesar de todo y de todos.

 **.**

 ***.*.*.*.*.*.*.***

 **YUANFEN**

 ***.*.*.*.*.*.*.***

 **.**

* * *

…

Capítulo anterior:

 _Palacio Saotome._

 _-¿Está todo listo Tanaka?_

 _-Sí su Alteza Imperial._

 _-Trae a Ranma aquí, es tiempo de visitar a los viejos amigos._

…

* * *

.

Capítulo 9

"Visita."

.

* * *

…

El Reino de Tendo y su clan estaba de fiesta, los sirvientes se habían afanado varios días haciendo los preparativos para que esta noche fuera una ceremonia y una cena de excelencia. Adornaron en colores rojos y dorados todos los símbolos de la dinastía Tendo con el emblema familiar: un hermoso dragón blanco sobre una cama de crisantemos que se elevaba hasta el cielo.

El festejo era tan grande que se abrían las grandes puertas del Palacio Real Tendo a las diez en punto de la mañana, pudiendo ingresar cualquier persona: pobladores, campesinos, mujeres y niños que hacían largas filas para saludar al Rey Soun.

Asistían ansiosos, con sus mejores atuendos. No todos los días se les daba tamaña posibilidad de ver al Rey, permitiéndose a la multitud admirar a la familia real de cerca, los cortesanos y sirvientes que conformaban su Corte, saludarlos y conocer sus rostros y vestimentas, muchos de ellos soñando con que algún día, en esta u otra de sus vidas pertenecer a la realeza.

Algunos osados solicitaban de su ayuda o interdicción ante problemas que no podían solucionar de otra forma. El Rey, siempre paciente les prometía su ayuda y apoyo ante las dificultades, aun cuando estas peticiones eran miradas con reproche por alguna parte de la Corte presente, que aun mantenían las antiguas creencias y pensaban que el Rey era demasiado blando con estas personas de clase baja.

Pero esta noche, solo era de festividad y celebración para la familia real.

Sin embargo, lo más importantes de este día es que conocían los vaticinios de los dioses dados a través de las videntes, las reconocidas _Itako_. Llevaban varias semanas viajando desde "el Monte de los Miedos", donde vivían desde la niñez, concentradas solo en la pesquisa de los mensajes de los dioses, utilizando uno que otro brebaje mágico para interpretar de forma correcta sus señales.

Todos estaban ansiosos en la Corte Real, los límites en las fronteras eran asediados a diario por los mongoles esperando en cualquier momento encontrar un flanco e invadir los territorios que por el momento se encontraban fuertemente custodiados, pero esto mismo estaba provocando problemas al Emperador, recibiendo noticias cada día de cómo sus soldados disminuían, dejándolo como un blanco fácil para sus propios enemigos internos, los _Shogun_ de distintos reinos aledaños a sus dominios y que se hacían más fuertes con el paso del tiempo y también se convertían en una nueva amenaza, siendo una gran proeza el mantenerlos a raya y reconociendo su autoridad.

Por eso la importancia de los designios de las _Itako_ , en un viaje de semanas que probablemente los ayudaría a contrarrestar los venideros problemas y tomar las medidas con la debida anticipación. Las constates peleas entre los clanes de los distintos reinos esperando el momento oportuno para rebelarse en contra del Emperador y los Reyes distribuidos a lo largo de las tierras, no dejaban tranquilos a ninguno de los señores de la Corte y últimamente era el más grande peligro que los acechaba, "el miedo de volver a la guerra nuevamente".

=0=

El clima festivo se respiraba por todo el reino y el pueblo también se había contagiado de esa bella festividad, las calles estaban adornadas de lámparas de colores con el signo real en rojos y dorados, pero también con otras tantas de colores y formas diferentes. Los niños corrían felices con sus recién adquiridas bolitas de colores fuertes y audaces diseños. El pueblo estaba contento y tranquilo, las guerras eran cosas de antaño para ellos y vivían de los réditos que el sabio Rey les brindaba en estas fechas celebrando la alegría de vivir en paz. La música sonaba aquí y allá lejos, y los diferentes puestos de víveres y cachivaches se veían por doquier, había distintas ferias distribuidas por las delgadas calles de tierra con coloridas vestimentas. El reino era próspero y se notaba en la felicidad de sus habitantes.

-¡Príncipe esto es increíble!- Gritó emocionado Daisuke mirando a todos lados y babeando ante las delicias que veían sus ojos, la comida se veía exquisita.

-¡No grites Daisuke o nos descubrirán!- Hiroshi lo tomó del cuello con uno de sus brazos, casi ahorcándolo para que se callara haciendo movimientos escudriñadores a su alrededor que lo ponían en mayor evidencia y que hacían que la gente de su alrededor los mirara curiosos. El príncipe solo atinaba a poner una mano ocultando su rostro y apareciéndole una vena en la cien.

-¡Serán idiotas! ¡Actúen normal!

-Pero Príncipe…

-¡CUÍDADOOOOOOOOO!

-¡AUXILIOOOOOOOOOOOOO!

Los tres jóvenes se giraron ante los gritos de la gente que se alejaban de la ruta de escape de un caballo café que se dirigía directamente a ellos, cabalgado por una mujer que apenas podía tomar las riendas del equino molesto. Con la velocidad que avanzaba destruiría todas las pequeñas tiendas acumuladas en el camino, provocando los gritos de la gente.

El príncipe sopesó la situación, tenía que hacer algo antes que provocara un accidente y arruinara la felicidad de la gente. Miró a los muchachos y les hizo un gesto con la cabeza para enfrentar la situación antes que llegara a mayores, poniéndose en marcha con los otros dos chiquillos, no muy convencidos de intervenir para no atraer más atención de la necesaria.

Saltó diestramente al caballo, aterrizando suavemente sobre este. Agarró fuertemente las riendas, tirando de ellas y apaciguando su malhumorada carrera feroz. Es caballo se detuvo rápidamente levantando una gran nube de humo, y quedando dócilmente agarrado por el hocico con la riendas y la firme sujeción del príncipe, sobre sus dos piernas traseras, prácticamente sentado en la tierra y mirando extrañado a todos los presentes, que comenzaron a aplaudir entusiasmos ante semejante hazaña, el príncipe les sonrió devolviendo su larga trenza a la espalda, en un gesto mecánico de su parte, se retiró el flequillo de la vista con un soplido rápido.

La chica miró con asombro, todo lo que acababa de pasar era insólito.

 _¡Este estúpido caballo se negó a llevarme a mi destino, malditas bestias!_ Se decía mentalmente. Por eso no le gustaban.

-¿Señorita se encuentra bien?

-¿Qué?- La chica no se había dado cuenta cuando el hombre había descendido del caballo y le ofrecía una mano para ayudarla a bajar. Ella lo miró ceñuda en un primer momento, mirándolo directamente a la cara. Frente a ella estaba el hombre más hermoso que había visto en su vida.

 _¡Tan varonil, ayudándome de esta forma, sacrificando su vida!_ Pensaba dramáticamente, quería llorar de la emoción.

-¿Señorita?- Hiroshi le tocó el hombro ante la falta de palabras de la joven. Tenía una mirada extraña en el rostro con ojos grises opacos y cabello castaño oscuro, vestida totalmente de negro, lo miró con cara de pocos amigos.

El muchacho sintió un escalofrío de solo observarla. _No debí tocarla, gente rara hay en todos lados._ Se tomó la muñeca con la otra mano y la sacudió como intentando sanarla de algo que se había contagiado.

-Ohh sí…sí. Muchas gracias por salvarme la vida.- Le dijo avergonzada, haciendo una pequeña inclinación de su cuerpo en agradecimiento.

Los muchachos la miraron curiosamente y solo asintieron, despidiéndose apresuradamente de ella y siguiendo su camino.

 _Me he enamorado,_ pensó la muchacha llevando ambas manos al rostro sonrojado.

-¡Señorita Leiko! ¡Señorita Leiko! ¿Está bien?- Le gritaba un muchacho flacuchento que apenas corría y llegado a su lado sin aire después de persiguiendo al caballo.

-¡Claro que lo estoy idiota! ¿Cómo pudiste golpear al caballo? ¡Casi morí por culpa de este feo animal!

-Pero señorita, el caballo no quería moverse y usted tenía prisa.-Respondió rápidamente confundido.

-Ahh, pues ya no importa, encontraré otra forma de traer lo que necesito.

-Claro que sí señorita, si quiere puedo hacerlo por usted.

-No seas tonto Ren, no podrías hacer algo tan importante como esto. Ya conseguiré al hombre indicado.

-Como diga señorita.- El chiquillo tocó la frente del caballo despeinándolo, tomandola las riendas y llevándolo de regreso a la casa real, si sabían que había sacado uno de los caballos para que la señorita huyera a quién sabe dónde estaría en problemas. Sintió el sabor de la bilis en su boca, ya estaba muerto.

La mujer buscó con la mirada dirigida al cúmulo de gente al que se habían encaminado los hombres, pero no pudo ver nada más que gente vulgar. Se sentía enferma ante tanta muchedumbre de baja calaña y pateó el suelo con rabia.

-¡Vámonos Ren!

Se dio media vuelta, arrastrando el vestido negro por el suelo de tierra, seguida por el muchacho con el caballo marrón brillante.

=0=

-¡Princesa debe estar loca!

-¿Cómo pudimos seguirla?- Se decían quejumbrosas mientras corrían por pequeños pasadizos y se mezclaban con el resto del pueblo, vestidas de azul oscuro como los sirvientes hombres, muy sencillo para no ser descubiertas. Era una verdadera lástima que la princesa fuera de las mujeres más conocidas del reino y no pudiera hacer sus escapes libremente sin ser reconocida de inmediato.

-No sean alharacas, solo quería una de estas pequeñas lámparas de papel que fabrica el Señor Hikari.- Les sonrió encantadoramente, atesorándola delicadamente cerca de su cuerpo, tratando de contener su emoción.

-Pero, ¿no era más fácil pedirle que la llevara al Palacio, mi princesa?

-Claro que sí, pero ¿qué diversión hay en eso?

-Ay princesa, ¡creo que no llegaré al año siguiente!

-¡No digas eso Sayuri!

-¡Entonces no cometa tantas travesuras!

-No tome atención de su palabras Princesa, solo lo hace para aparentar, mírela está llena de artilugios que ha comprado en el camino.- Y era cierto, la muchacha tenía al menos 5 palitos vacíos en sus manos de alimentos que había consumido, más unas bolitas de colores tomadas por hilos entre sus dedos y un par de abanicos.

La princesa las miró con diversión, las chiquillas se divertían tanto como ellas, pero no eran capaz de decirlo en voz alta pues tenían que fingir que todo esto estaba mal. Cuando su madre estaba viva solían escurrirse de la guardia real y comprar estas pequeñas lámparas con formas de flor de loto, luego las escondían en su dormitorio y las prendían susurrándoles sus deseos a los dioses, orando por ser escuchadas.

 _Si hubiese sabido que pasaría con mi madre, yo… Hubiese rogado a los dioses por ella_ …Se dijo tristemente aguantando el puchero que luchaba por formarse en su rostro.

-¿Princesa qué pasa?- Las muchachas se detuvieron mirándola preocupadas ante el cambio de su semblante.

-No, no… No pasa nada.

-¡CÓRTENLE LA MANO!

-¡ES UNA LADRONA!

La chiquilla se vio inmediatamente atraída por lo que pasaba en ese remolino de gente y corrió allí.

-¡Señorita! ¡No lo haga! ¡Nos descubrirán!- Intentaron disuadirla las muchachas, corriendo tras ella y fallando totalmente.

-¿Qué sucede?- Les preguntó la mujer con un tierno bigote enroscando con sus manos las puntas hacia arriba y un gorro en forma de punta pareciendo todo un señorito.

-Esta chiquilla es una ladrona, robó una de mis manzanas.-Dijo un hombre apuntando a una niña sucia, que los miraba apunto de llorar.

-¡Merece morir!-Alguien gritó.

-¿Pero que dicen? ¡Pobrecita! ¡Solo tiene hambre! ¿Estás bien pequeña?- Le preguntó conmovida la chica, mirándola con preocupación.

La pequeña niña muy sucia solo asintió y le devolvió la roja manzana que había tomado antes a la "señorito". Encogiéndole el corazón, _¿cómo es posible que esta niña tenga que robar para comer? ¿Dónde están sus padres?_ Pensaba la princesa.

-¿Cuánto vale esa manzana? ¡Toma!- Le entregó al hombre un gran moneda de oro.- Espero que la próxima vez que suceda algo como esto, la ayudes.- Le dijo fríamente el "señorito".

-¡Claro que sí mi señor! ¡Muchas gracias muchas gracias!- Le decía el regordete hombre, [dueño de las manzanas] lleno de emoción, besando la moneda. _¿CUÁNTOS AÑOS SIN TOCAR UNA DE ESTAS? ¡BENDITOS SEAN LOS DIOSES!_ Cacareaba, mostrando la moneda de oro a la multitud que se había formado a su alrededor.

-¿Quieres que seamos amigos?- Le sonrió, ofreciéndole agradablemente su mano. La niñita la miró con desconfianza, pero la sonrisa que le ofrecían era tan hermosa, que se le iluminó el rostro y se atrevió a tomarle la mano, devolviéndole la sonrisa llevándose su otra manito a la boca.- ¿Dónde está tu casa pequeña? ¿Dónde está tu familia?- La niña solo apuntó a algún lugar lejano dentro del bosque.

La princesa la miró y miró nuevamente adonde apuntaba, luego con el rabillo del ojo miró a su doncellas que la observaban con reproche.

-¡Vamos, ayudemos a la niña!

-¡Pero señori…TOO!

-¡Ya me escucharon! ¡Vamos!- Dirigiéndose rápidamente donde había apuntado la niña.

Llegaron luego de unos minutos caminado apresuradamente.

-¿Es esta tu casa?- Se notaba que el lugar había tenido buenos tiempos en algún momento, pero hoy solo eran rastros. Había otros pequeños jugando descalzos, mientras otros miraban cerca de una olla al fuego en el medio del patio. La niña se soltó del agarre de la princesa y corrió de su lado para unirse a los demás niñitos que correteaban por el lugar.

-¿Qué es esto? –Preguntó a nadie la princesa, no tenía conocimiento de la existencia de un lugar así, menos en las tierras del reino.

-¿QUÉ HACEN AQUÍ?- Gritó una mujer de mediana edad, apareciendo en el lugar, saliendo detrás de una cortina de paja que hacía de puerta de entrada a la maltrecha vivienda.

-Perdone nuestra intromisión, nosotros…

-¡Váyanse, no necesitamos hombres aquí!

-No… Nosotros…- Trató de explicarse la princesa.

-¡No volveré a repetirlo! ¡Váyanse de aquí, no queremos problemas!

-Espere, solo queremos ayudarla.

-Mire a su alrededor, solo hay niños enfermos e indefensos aquí, no hay forma de ayudarnos.- E hizo el además de golpearlos con la escoba si no salían.

-¿Cómo te atreves a golpear a la princesa?- Saltó Yuca.

-¿QUÉ DICES?

\- Estás frente a la mismísima princesa Akane.- La chiquilla se sonrojó, quitándose el falso bigote y el sombrero puntiagudo, sonriéndole en simpatía y avergonzada, levantó la mano en señal de saludo. La mujer, vestida con una yukata gris se lanzó rauda al suelo y la reverenció.

-¡Perdóneme, perdóneme la vida su alteza! ¡No sabía, yo no tenía como saberlo!- Las lágrimas se mezclaban con sus súplicas. La princesa se acercó a ella y tocó suavemente su hombro, ofreciéndole una mano, ayudándola a levantarse.

-No te preocupes por ello, ¿Cómo te llamas? Dime, ¿qué está pasando aquí?

-Mi nombre es Misuki, su alteza. Ellos, todos ellos son huérfanos de guerra. Abandonados en los campos, sin familia ni quién se haga cargo de ellos, han vagado por tantos lugares, y llegaron aquí en busca de alimentos. Al principio eran solo algunos, pero con el tiempo siguen llegando más y más, mis cultivos no dan abasto, tampoco puedo solicitar la ayuda del terrateniente o los clanes, muchos menos el rey, es probable que ellos…-No quiso expresar sus verdaderos pensamientos frente a la princesa, pero sabía que si las autoridades llegaran a conocer que los hijos de los soldados de los enemigos estaban aquí, harían que los fusilaran a todos, agachó la mirada, agarrando con ambas manos un paño que colgaba de uno de los costados de su yukata para desprenderse de su miedos.

-¡Ohhh mis Dioses, esto es horrible!

-Lo sé, son demasiados. No puedo, yo no quiero que…- Le dijo la mujer avergonzada mirando de soslayo la olla con un poco de maíz que se cocinaba.- Pero no me atrevo a solicitar la ayuda del rey.

-Lo entiendo, no te preocupes. ¡Te ayudaré! - Sacó una bolsita y se la entregó. La mujer la recibió con la duda expresada en todo su rostro y cuerpo, temerosa abrió la bolsita y se dio cuenta que estaba llena de monedas de oro.

-Su alteza, no puedo aceptarlas ¡son demasiadas! Le agradezco tanto por su amabilidad, pero yo no puedo, los niños no pertenecen a estas tierras, ya es suficiente con que se me permita vivir con ellos aquí.- Y se arrodilló nuevamente tocando su frente en el suelo.

-No te preocupes por eso, compra todo lo necesario y vístelos adecuadamente, pronto hará frío. ¡No pueden enfermarse!- Dijo la princesa acariciando el rostro de la niñita que había salvado antes.- Y tienen que crecer fuertes y sanos para que busquen su destino.

-No sé cómo agradecérselo, su alteza. Yo…

-No es necesario, gracias a ti por todo esto. Ellos no tienen la culpa de todo lo que han vivido hasta el momento, han sido arrebatados de los brazos de sus padres por defender el Imperio que nos pertenece a todos, merecen mucho más que esta pequeña bolsita. Prometo visitarte de nuevo y traer mucho más.- Y le sonrió.

-¡Oh, hemos sido bendecidos por los dioses su majestad! En el alto del cielo deben estar felices ante la muestra de su caridad para los más necesitados.

-No digas eso, solo hago lo que me corresponde, cuídalos y cuídate bien.- Dijo la Princesa, haciendo una pequeña inclinación, despidiéndose de la mujer.

-¡Eso haré princesa, muchas gracias!- Rápidamente la mujer volvió a arrodillarse, despidiéndose de la princesa.

-No puedes decirle a nadie que te visitó la princesa, ¿entiendes?- Le dijo Sayuri acercándose a la mujer amenazantemente, levantó el dedo índice señalándola. La mujer asintió en comprensión y siguió agradeciéndoles y agradeciendo al cielo por tamaña bendición, mientras las muchachas se despedían y los niños corrían felices, ¡por fin tendrían algo que comer!

-¡Apurémonos princesa, está por anochecer y llegaremos tarde!- Yuka les dijo apresuradamente.

-¡Por los dioses! ¡Es tardísimo! Si Ryu se llega a enterar que salimos…- Sayuri no quería ni pensarlo, se le apretó el estómago. Al menos hoy las había dejado sin vigilancia producto de los preparativos, pero el día anterior pensó que moriría instantáneamente con las miradas que les daba.

-¡Llegaremos sin que nadie se dé cuenta! ¡Se los aseguro!-La princesa las animó, echándose a correr, introduciéndose por las pequeñas callejuelas llenas de personas lo más rápido que les dieron sus pies.

=0=

-¡Estoy tan cansado! ¡Llevamos horas caminado y ni siquiera sabemos que buscamos!- Daisuke se quitaba el sudor de la frente, lanzando su brillante cabello claro a un costado.

-Es cierto Príncipe, ¿qué hacemos aquí?

-¿Disfrutar de lo bello del pueblo?

-¿QUÉ?- Exclamaron los dos muchachos molestos.

-Sabíamos que estaba loco, pero venir a una de las fiestas más famosas del reino Tendo es francamente ¡descabellado!

-¿Será que los efectos del envenenamiento le dejaron secuelas?- Daisuke acercó ágilmente su mano a la frente del príncipe levantando su negro cabello, palpando también su frente en búsqueda de controlar los indicios de fiebre. El príncipe disgustado quitó la mano fastidiado, cruzando los brazos sobre su pecho y girando el rostro, balbuceando groserías que solo entendía él.

-¿Cómo diablos saben tanto de las festividades de este reino?-Los increpó mirándolos desconfiadamente.

-¿Por qué…?-Dijeron ambos, mirándose consternados.

-Yo…

-¡Vamos hablen!

Los muchachos se miraron entre sí, subiendo y bajando la cabeza. Emprendiendo la huida del príncipe.

-¡Vengan aquí idiotas! ¿Qué diablos les pasa?- Y salió raudo detrás de ellos, no pudiendo alcanzarlos porque se mezclaron entre la gente de las calles angostas llenas de negocios y niños.

-¡Maldición! ¿Qué haré? ¡Tampoco pude encontrarla!- Y siguió recorriendo y mirando alrededor, buscándolos por todos los rincones de esas desconocidas callejuelas tratando de encontrar a su escolta personal.

=0=

La princesa Akane llevaba corriendo al menos diez minutos, sin darse cuenta si Sayuri y Yuka la seguían, sin detenerse, volvió el rostro tratando de encontrarlas.

=0=

-¿Dónde diablos se metieron estos bobos?- El príncipe Ranma llevaba un buen tiempo buscando a su escolta, estaba cansado, hambriento y desconsolado. No pudo concretar ninguna de las metas del día. Metió sus manos en el cinto que cubría sus caderas, caminando cabizbajo por el pueblo, ya no tan desconocido. Había pasado al menos tres veces por el mismo lugar.

 _¡Diablos!_

Ahora estaba perdido, ¿Por qué tenía que salirle todo mal? Vio una piedrecita que se interpuso en su camino e intentó patearla. Sin darse cuenta que un en ese mismo instante un hombre pequeño venía rápidamente corriendo hacia él.

Lo chocó dramáticamente con el impulso de su carrera, haciéndolo caer dentro de una poza con barro de lluvias pasadas.

 _¿Qué más podría salirme mal hoy?_ Pensó el príncipe mirándose irritado.

Ahora no solo estaba cansado, hambriento, desolado, sino que también malhumorado y muy mojado.

-¡Fíjate por donde caminas!- Gritó una furiosa pelirroja, escupiendo y quitándose el barro de los ojos, dejando al descubierto solo sus hermosos ojos azules.

El hombre pequeño y huesudo se volvió apresuradamente a mirarlo con sorpresa, _pensé que había golpeado un pecho ancho y musculoso_. La princesa miró a la niña en el barro y su atención se fue rápidamente a la lámpara que recelosamente volvió a poner cerca de ella. _No le pasó nada, gracias a los dioses por eso_ , y suspiró ruidosamente.

Se enderezó y se paralizó mirando los ojos azules que le devolvían la mirada. No cualquiera ojos azules.

ESOS OJOS AZULES que había conocido hace poco. La miró con arrepentimiento y luego desesperada, gritó:

-¡RANMA!

-¡¿Akane?!- Respondió en el tono más alto de soprano una pelirroja alterada.

La princesa se quedó quieta sin decir nada más, mirándola perdida. Casi dejando caer la lámpara que resguardaba tan cuidadosamente. Mientras la pelirroja se levantaba lentamente sonrojada ante su atenta mirada, enfrentándola con su baja estatura.

La pelirroja casi saltó de puro gusto, por fin algo bueno este día.

 _¡ERA ELLA!_

 _¡ERA ELLA!_

 _La buscó todo el día y los dioses lo premiaron._

 _¡La había encontrado al fin!_

Intentó acercársele para tocarla, sin llegar a hacerlo pensando que era un espejismo y arrepintiéndose inmediatamente, bajo su mano observándola con rabia.

 _Sus ahora, PEQUEÑAS MANOS._

 _¡MALDICIÓN!_

 _Era una ella ahora._

 _¿En qué diablos estaba pensando?_

 _Y ¡Era más bajo que ella!_

La princesa, ajena a sus miedos y pensamientos, terminó de salir de su trance, moviendo la cabeza para refrescar sus ideas.

-Perdóneme señorita, yo no quise… ¿Me…? ¿Conoce?

-Yo…Usted… - Le dijo la pelirroja apuntándola con un dedo embarrado y estilando agua sucia. Abrió y cerró la boca, balbuceando palabras ininteligibles, sonrojándose todavía más con la mirada de la princesa, tan intensa e incómodamente hermosa.

La princesa se sintió acorralada y descubierta, tomando las palabras en el sentido que sabía que era la princesa del reino y podría desenmascararla allí. En medio de toda la gente. Se acercó y le tapó la boca con su mano, acercándola a ella y de paso despegándosele el bigote falso y cayendo sobre la frente de la pelirroja, mirándola directamente a los ojos.

-No digas nada.-Le ordenó. _Esos ojos, son iguales a…_ _No, es imposible._ Se sonrojó furiosamente, mientras la pelirroja asentía con su rostro haciendo juego con su cabello. Una vez que la princesa se dio cuenta que no hablaría la soltó, alejándose unos pasos, dejando de invadir su espacio personal.

-No, yo…- El príncipe con mucha vergüenza por la cercanía como por su cambio de sexo, se despegó apresuradamente el bigote que tenía aún pegado en su frente. Se lo entregó con una mano temblorosa. No sabiendo muy bien que decirle, expresando lo primero que se vino a su mente.

\- Pensé que era mi prima.- _Excelente Saotome, todo el día buscándola para esto, eres un genio_ , se reprochó a sí mismo.

-Ahhh, yo… Perdón por haberla empujado así, yo… Lo siento mucho, no debí… Es que… Yo…- ¿ _Por qué me siento tan nerviosa? Es solo una chica…que se parece a él._

-No se preocupe, yo... Seguiré mi camino.- Dijo la pelirroja intentando cortar la conversación, pero no moviéndose en absoluto.

-Señorit…OOO. Señorito, ¿está bien?- Le decían unas muy extenuadas muchachas que se detuvieron afirmando sus manos en las rodillas buscando que el oxígeno entrara en sus pulmones, luego de perseguir a la princesa.

-Sí, yo… Podemos ayudarla, no podemos dejarla así.- Les dijo a las recién llegadas apuntando a la pequeña pelirroja extremadamente sucia, que apenas se veían sus ojos entre el barro.

 _Sus ojos…_

-¡No es necesario! Yo…-La pelirroja negaba con la cabeza y las manos.

-¡Por supuesto que lo es! ¡Yo hice esto, no puedes caminar así!…Tus ojos… Me recuerdan a alguien…-Esta vez sus pensamientos fueron expresados en voz alta, mientras la volvía a mirar de cerca, muy de cerca para el gusto del príncipe.

-Oh, ¿mis ojos? ¡JA JA JA JA son solo míos, muy comunes en todos los reinos!- Jocosamente con una mano en la cabeza se reía la pelirroja. Con su corazón latiendo a mil por hora, _¿ella me reconoció?_

-Oh, no lo sabía. –Respondió la princesa un tanto decepcionada.- Pero te pareces tanto a él…Perdone mi torpeza, soy una tonta. Casi no conozco los demás reinos, pero estoy segura que dices la verdad.

-¿En serio? JA JA JA JA- _Puede ser que ¿ella me recuerde?_

-Pero qué hacemos en medio de la calle, vamos, vamos. Sígueme. ¿Cómo te llamas?

-¿Cómo me llamo?- Repitió en voz alta mirando a las criadas vestidas de hombre. Estas la miraron interrogantes y se dirigieron al lado de su princesa, caminando lentamente.

-Señorito…Ahhh…Señorita. No podemos ayudar a todo el mundo y menos llevarla al palacio así como así.- La regañaba Yuka.

-Es cierto su alteza, no sabemos quién es ella, podría ser una bandida.- Secundó Sayuri mirándola con miedo y una mano tapándose la boca, acercándose más al lado del brazo de la princesa, mirándola de reojo muy mal disimulado.

\- Eh… ¿Mmmm…? ¿Cuál es tu nombre?- Preguntó suavemente la princesa, una vez más a la chica, deteniendo su camino, con ambas doncellas a su lado y sin mirarla. Tratando de concentrarse en el camino que tenía delante de ella.

-Yo…Ran- La pelirroja se sonrojó furiosamente.

-¿Es Ran?- La princesa Akane, Yuka y Sayuri repitieron.

-Je je Ran…Ko.- _Genial, ¡ahora tengo doble personalidad!_

-Oh, qué lindo nombre, mucho gusto. –Dijo emocionada la princesa, dándose vuelta.- ¡Yo soy Akane! Aunque ya lo sabías. Ellas son Yuka y Sayuri.

-¡PRINCESA!

-¿Princesa? ¡Es una extraña!

-Yo… No se preocupen por eso chicas, podemos confiar en Ranko, ¿cierto?

-¡Pero princesa!-Protestaron las dos doncellas.

-¿Quieres ser mi amiga?- Y le sonrió con la marca registrada de Akane Tendo.

-Sí…- _Tu esclavo si quieres._

-¿Dijiste algo Ranko?

La pelirroja muy sonrojada solo negó con la cabeza, esperaba que no pudiera leer sus pensamientos, _porque lo dijo en sus pensamientos ¿cierto?_

Yuka y Sayuri decidieron en ese mismo instante que esta pelirroja no les caía nada de bien, comenzando a seguir a la princesa y a la embarrada muchacha que ya caminaban adelante apresuradas.

Entraron por un pasadizo secreto creado exclusivamente para escapar. Esto es, un hoyo no muy profundo cercano a los establos en una de las paredes del palacio Tendo, entró primero Sayuri para inspeccionar que no hubiese nadie alrededor y las descubriera, dándoles el visto bueno para avanzar, luego la princesa Akane y Ranma que las miraba divertido, finalmente Yuka. Se introdujeron rápidamente en las caballerizas y se quitaron sus atuendos, volviendo a sus ropas habituales. Ranma se dio la vuelta para no mirar a ninguna de las chicas, totalmente avergonzado.

-¡Ranko!

-¡Ranko!

-¡RANKO!- Yuka le pegó un codazo para que reaccionara.

-Sí princesa, lo siento.

-No te preocupes por eso, ven acompáñame. Te llevaré a los baños termales y podrás cambiarte, las chicas te conseguirán el vestido más bonito de mi colección, ya verás.

-No es necesario princesa, yo…

-Claro que lo es, las chicas te llevaran la muda de ropa, ¿me perdonas?- Le tomó suavemente la mano en busca de su redención, mirándola directamente a los ojos nuevamente. _Tan cerca y tan lejos,_ pensaba Ranma.

-Princesa, yo… - Sacudió la cabeza para serenarse.- No es necesario sus disculpas, la culpa fue mía por no mirar…

-No digas tonterías, te golpee bastante fuerte, estoy segura que lastimé algunos de tus huesos.- Intentó tocarla por encima de la ropa en búsqueda de alguna fractura.

-Oh…-El muchacho se sonrojó. –Claro que no, estoy bien ¿ve? -Y comenzó a mover ambos brazos y a saltar para demostrarle que era cierto.

-Está bien, espero volver a verte luego, ahora tengo que irme.-La chica hizo el ademán de seguir con su camino, aun con la lámpara en la mano, pero se devolvió al escuchar a la pelirroja.

-¿Irte…? Digo… ¿Irse? ¿Dónde?

-¿Cómo dijiste?- Sayuri le palmeó la parte de atrás de la cabeza.

-¡Sayuri!

-Princesa, ¡usted merece respeto!

-Yo… ¡Lo siento, lo siento, no me di cuenta! -Decía la pelirroja avergonzada y sobándose la nuca, la chica tenía la mano pesada.

-¡Plebeyas!- Dijo entre dientes Yuka.

-Oh Ranko, tengo que acompañar a mi padre esta noche, es la cena de Tsukimi.*

-Oh.

-¿No lo sabías Ranko?

-¿Es que acaso no eres de aquí?

-Yo…JE JE…Estoy muy distraída últimamente, creo que me magullé la cabeza.

-Oh dioses, ¿en serio? ¿Quieres que te revise?- Volvía decir la princesa preocupada.

-Sí… Digo no… Estoy bien, creo que necesito bañarme. – _No te vayas aún._

-Claro que sí, gracias por no revelar mi secreto Ranko, ¿nos veremos otra vez?

-¡Claro que sí princesa!

-Muy bien, ¡buenas noches Ranko!- Y le hizo una pequeña inclinación de cabeza.

-¡Buenas noches Princesa!

Las dos doncellas siguieron a la princesa Akane una vez que dejaron a Ranko en las puertas de las piscinas de aguas termales. Ranko revisó si había alguien más en el lugar y maldijo por lo bajo al darse cuenta que le habían dejado el famoso vestido, al menos era de un color oscuro y muy simple. _Doncellas odiosas, eligieron lo más barato, ¿por qué me odian tanto?_ Se introdujo a la piscina con agua caliente, sintiendo el cambio veloz en sus extremidades.

¡MALDICIÓN!

 _Ahora, ¡¿cómo saldré de aquí?!_ Golpeó con sus palmas abiertas sobre el agua caliente.

…

..

.

[Continuará]

*. *. *. *. *. *. *. *

* * *

 **N/A.**

¡Gracias a todos los que leen! Me gustaría saber si les va gustando la historia. ¡Aprecio sus mensajes para seguir! ¡Sugerencias, descargos DM! ;*

Infinitas gracias a Saritanimelove, por tus porras y siempre comentar los capítulos. Lo agradezco con el alma. Y a Alvalome espero que haberte hecho sufrir mucho, prometo compensarlo en el futuro.

* _Tsukimi_ : Festividad de la luna.

*Las Itako: Realmente existen y todo lo que se dice en la historia más arriba también, dicen que todas las niñas ciegas son entrenadas desde pequeñas para conocer la voluntad de los dioses, muchas de ellas se suicidaban si su maestra determinaba que no eran continentes de la palabra de los dioses al no tener familia. Según leí, muchos turistas van al monte y solicitan alguna intermediación con las almas y son muy acertadas al traer sus mensajes.

Claramente, fueron utilizadas en esta historia para los fines de la misma, pero no me extrañaría que algún emperador, rey o shogun preguntara por la voluntad de los dioses.

 _*Yuanfen:_ Es un término chino relacionado con el budismo que es difícil de explicar, pero que en general se refiere a los amores que nacieron predestinados. Algunos creen que las fuerzas que manejan y causas detrás del Yuanfen son las acciones realizadas en las reencarnaciones previas, asemejándolo al karma del budismo, pero diferenciándose del mismo, por cuanto el _Yuan_ se refiere a la conjunción de dos personas cuyos destinos se encuentran unidos.


	10. Capítulo 10: Castigo

Declaración de responsabilidad: Ranma ½ es de propiedad de Rumiko Takahashi. Hago esto por diversión, no me demanden, soy pobre.

Símbolos:

-Palabras habladas.-

 _Pensamientos._

"Palabras con énfasis o énfasis en ella, como burlas o amenazas".

GRITOS.

= 0 =: Cambio de escena.

¿Puede su amor ser tan fuerte que traspase las barreras del tiempo y el espacio? Predestinados a estar juntos, a pesar de todo y de todos.

* * *

 **.**

 ***.*.*.*.*.*.*.***

 **YUANFEN**

 ***.*.*.*.*.*.*.***

 **.**

* * *

Capitulo anterior:

— _Muy bien, ¡buenas noches Ranko! — Y le hizo una pequeña inclinación de cabeza._

— _¡Buenas noches Princesa!_

 _Las dos doncellas siguieron a la princesa Akane una vez que dejaron a Ranko en las puertas de las piscinas de aguas termales. Ranko revisó si había alguien más en el lugar y maldijo por lo bajo al darse cuenta que le habían dejado el famoso vestido, al menos era de un color oscuro y muy simple. Doncellas odiosas, eligieron lo más barato, ¿por qué me odiaron tanto?_

 _¡MALDICIÓN!_

 _Ahora, ¡¿cómo saldré de aquí?! Golpeando con sus palmas abiertas sobre el agua caliente._

* * *

…

.

Capítulo 10: "Castigo".

.

…

* * *

 **.**

Se metió rápidamente en el agua caliente, sintiendo el cambio en el tamaño de sus huesos, dejando inmediatamente el frío atrás. Quiso relajarse un momento introduciendo el resto de su cuerpo y dejando a la vista solo sus ojos como un cocodrilo esperando por su presa por si ingresaba alguien, pero no tenía caso, debía salir rápidamente de ahí.

Ahora sí se complicaba todo, ella era una princesa.

Y no cualquier princesa, era _una Tendo_.

 _¿Por qué los dioses lo odiaban tanto_? Sin darse cuenta se giró, dándole la espalda a la puerta.

— ¡QUIETO AHÍ SAOTOME! — Gritaron, paralizando al hombre de húmeda y trenzada coleta.

Había sido descubierto como un tonto tomándose un baño en vez de escapar. Se dio la media vuelta lentamente con las manos en alto como se lo pidieron, al menos tenía la posibilidad de conocer a sus captores y grabarse sus rostros para buscarlos en el infierno.

Los miró con profundo rencor, haciendo tronar sus dedos.

Apretó los dientes con rabia.

Ahí frente a él estaban esos dos idiotas que acababan de darle el susto de su vida.

—De saber que solo quería un baño termal hubiésemos buscado alguna terma más cercana a nuestro reino Alteza, JAJAJAJAJAJ. – Se carcajeaban los muchachos mirando el rostro iracundo del príncipe.

— ¿Están locos? Casi me mataron del susto. — Salió del agua y los golpeó fuertemente en la cabeza. — ¿Alguien los siguió? — Se vistió lo velozmente, mientras escuchaba las respuestas.

—Por supuesto que no alteza, no hay nadie en esta ala del palacio.

—Le traemos algunas prendas de vestir, salvo que prefiera las de la princesa. Pudimos notar su accidente. — Daisuke le codeó el estómago suavemente cerrándole un ojo.

— ¿Accidente? ¿Dónde estaban cuando pasó?

— ¿A su lado?

— ¿En el techo?

— ¿Qué? ¡Miserables! Y yo buscándolos como idiota.

—Ajajajajja, no sea odioso príncipe, estoy seguro que prefería la compañía de la princesa a la nuestra hace un rato.

—Daisukeeee…— El príncipe arrastró cada vocal con rabia.

—Bien, bien, podríamos mirar por el lugar. — Le respondió el muchacho como si nada.

— ¿Estás loco Dai? ¿Quieres morir? Estamos en la mismita boca del lobo feroz, llenos de dientes muy afilados, esperando devorarnos en cualquier momento, debemos salir de aquí ahora. — El pelicorto lo decía rápidamente, un poco nervioso por encontrarse en un lugar completamente desconocido y de los enemigos.

—Hiroshi, Daisuke, gracias por acompañarme. — El príncipe se asomaba por la puerta mirando el largo pasillo en busca de algún guardia, perfectamente vestido de negro.

—No se preocupe su alteza, para eso estamos. — Respondieron llenos de orgullo los muchachos.

— Miraremos alrededor, nunca se sabe si necesitaremos venir otra vez algún día.

— ¿Usted cree?

— Claro que sí, ¡vamos! — Y salieron mezclándose con la sombras.

=0=

Sonó el tambor mayor con un redoble e inmediatamente los sirvientes se desparramaron por toda la Corte del Palacio repartiendo los más exquisitos manjares. Estaban presentes todos los cancilleres de las provincias aledañas, también los altos magistrados, Generales Veteranos y sus hijos varones jóvenes.

Siempre es bueno estrechar los lazos con la realeza y qué mejor que la expectativa que alguno de los apuestos jóvenes formaran parte de la familia real más querida y apreciada en años del Reino.

=0=

Soun miró a la gran cantidad de personas presentes en el Palacio para la ceremonia, pero en días como este no podía dejar de pensar que se encontraba solo ante la multitud. Sin ella los días se mantuvieron siempre grises, había pequeños destellos de felicidad que solían regalarle sus hijos, pero no era lo mismo.

Desde que La Reina madre Kimiko había fallecido [siendo ésta muy joven], el pueblo había tenido un especial afecto por sus herederos. Ella no solo era hermosa, a diferencia de otros miembros de la familia real, solía escaparse y merodear por las calles de los distintos Reinos que visitaba desde muy joven, reír con sus habitantes sin ser descubierta por los pobladores ni por su padre, el Emperador. Uno de sus destinos favoritos: el Reino de Nerima.

Cuenta la leyenda que solía soñar despierta con que sus hijos conquistarían el mundo y traerían la paz al Imperio, siendo el Emperador su principal oyente, escuchaba con especial entusiasmo de sus travesuras sin inmutarse. Contándole "los sueños que tenía por las noches". Jamás se dio cuenta que por mucho que creyera que escapaba sin ser descubierta, alguien siempre resguardaba su seguridad.

Las prosperas tierras de antaño, se habían convertido en campos de batalla que dejaban manchadas de sangre cada pueblo, condenándolos a un futuro incierto y con ello a sus descendientes. Dejando a su paso a poblaciones enteras diezmadas y empobrecidas.

Entre los más amenazados, se peleaban el primer lugar los miembros de la familia real, siendo los blancos predilectos de continuos ataques por los _Daimyos_ que buscaban hacerse con el poder.

Sin ir más lejos, el príncipe heredero Akihito, el hijo mayor del Emperador fue emboscado y obligado a cometer _Sepukki_ brutalmente frente a sus propios hijos, para después ser asesinados todos en su castillo. El Emperador al conocer esta noticia decidió que ninguno de sus hijos abandonara el Palacio, cortando de lleno con las aventuras de la princesa.

Los caminos que nos presenta el destino siempre son desconocidos, y más aún para un Emperador preocupado de sacar adelante un Imperio que estaba en constante ataque, no se dio cuenta cuando la más pequeñas de sus hijas había dejado sus travesuras infantiles para convertirse en una mujer llena de sueños románticos, cuyo corazón fue inmisericordemente robado por un humilde muchacho.

Desde sus primeros escapes en la niñez, nunca había tomado atención a ningún joven en especial, pero una vez, mientras escapaba de unos sujetos vio a un hombre delgado que utilizaba algunas acrobacias que llamaron su atención. Lo buscó durante días hasta poder localizarlo a las afueras del pueblo, junto a otro muchacho y su anciano maestro. Se contentaba con verlo correr de aquí allá detrás de un viejecillo que lo formaba en las artes marciales, para convertirse en el futuro cercano en Samurái.

Desde que lo conoció sus escapes solo tenían un destino, mirarlo escondida entre las hierbas llenas de rocío de la mañana, a veces acompañada de una de sus amigas, Nodoka, la que siempre solía aburrirse, pero que la acompañaba de todas formas.

 _Podría pasarte algo,_ le decía Nodoka y jamás abandonó su lado.

Una de esas mañanas, como cualquier otra, la joven e intrépida muchacha fue descubierta por el hombre que observaba con detenimiento. Este con un palo en la mano la hizo levantarse lentamente entre los arbustos, pero digna como toda su estirpe, salió de su escondiste con una de sus doncellas aterrorizada.

— ¿Qué hace ahí?

—Nada, solo… ¡Solo estábamos descansado!- Desvió el rostro ocultando su sonrojo, siempre había sido una mala mentirosa, _pero tenía una voz tan bonita,_ pensó la chica.

— ¿A las siete de la mañana? —El joven la miró extrañado.

—Sí señor, somos forasteras.

—Ohh, entiendo, ¿quieren desayunar? No tengo mucho, pero puedo compartir algo para engañar al estómago por el momento, mi compañero se llevó parte de mis alimentos. — Le dijo sonrojándose de vergüenza, llevándose una mano detrás de la cabeza y agachando el rostro. Las invitó a salir completamente entre las ramas, dándose cuenta que eran tres muchachas y no dos como pensaba.

Las condujo donde tenía sus víveres cocinándolos en un pequeño brasero con una olla negra enroscada a unos palos sobre unos montículos de piedra. Las muchachas se miraron entre sí y la joven y enamorada princesa lo siguió de inmediato sentándose en un tronco…

Con la mala suerte que este se volcó haciéndola caer de espaldas al suelo. El hombre al ver la escena corrió inmediatamente a su lado, al igual que su doncella, siendo el primero más rápido.

— ¿Esta bien señorita? — Le preguntó el joven y producto de la cercanía notó por primera vez su hermoso rostro y se sonrojó furiosamente. Tragando saliva mientras le soltaba la mano luego de levantarla. La princesa se limpió el vestido mientras su doncella la ayudaba.

Ella asintió y lo siguió con la mirada, sentándose muy recta en el pedazo de tronco que había rodado antes.

El hombre la miraba de reojo mientras revolvía una mezcla vaporosa de algo en el fuego.

 _Claramente ella no es de por aquí_.

Sus vestimentas ricamente cosidas y de telas que solían llevar los nobles lo evidenciaban.

— ¿Puedo saber su nombre señorita?

—YO…Sí, mi nombre es Kimiko.

—Mucho gusto Señorita Kimiko, mi nombre es Soun. — Se levantó e hizo una pequeña reverencia.

 _¡Qué nombre más lindo tiene!_ Pensaron ambos, sonriéndose mutuamente mientras el sol terminaba de posarse frente a sus cabezas.

Desde entonces, la muchacha nunca más volvió a mirarlo a escondidas en sus entrenamientos, solían juntarse en las tardes a pasear por los hermosos canales llenos de flores y tembladeras esparcidas.

Enamorándose.

Cada día más.

La muchacha era inmensamente feliz, pero sabía que le mentía. Ella deseaba con todo el corazón contarle que era la princesa del Imperio y que por eso mismo pronto tendría que dejar ese lugar y volver a la capital, con sus padres y hermanos.

—Soun, tengo que hablar contigo. — Dijo ella un día, mientras caminaban.

—Yo también contigo, Kimiko.

—Entonces habla tu primero, Soun. — Estaba que moría de los nervios.

—Está bien, Kimiko yo… Iré a la guerra.

— ¿Qué? ¡¿Cómo es posible?! — La princesa se llevó una mano a la boca, mientras trataba de controlar su acelerado corazón.

 _¡LA GUERRA, OH DIOSES, OH DIOSES!_

—He sido reclutado Kimiko, es mi deber. — Soun la miró directamente a los ojos, sería un honor morir en la batalla, pero moriría mil veces con tal de lograr la tranquilidad para el pueblo y para ella.

—No, no puedes, ¡tú no puedes!

—Claro que sí, y lo haré. Y cuando regrese yo… Kimiko, cuando regrese… ¿Quieres casarte conmigo? — Le entregó un pequeño paquete muy bien envuelto en seda roja, ella lo abrió llenándosele los ojos de lágrimas. Era una hermosa peineta de plata finamente tallada que utilizaban como adornos las mujeres comprometidas, tenía la forma de la flor de loto en una de sus esquinas.

—Soun…Yo…—No sabía que contestar, estaba pasmada. Quería llorar de felicidad y tristeza al mismo tiempo, _tanta ambivalencia en mi ser._

—Me convertiré en un hombre digno de ti Kimiko, prometo convertirme en el mejor soldado… Solo acepta ser mi mujer. — Se arrodilló ante ella y la miró esperanzado, sellando su promesa de amor eterno.

—No Soun… Tú no entiendes…

—No tengas miedo Kimiko, prometo volver, ¡debes creer en mí!

—Pero Soun…

—No digas nada más, me haré un hombre digno de ti y regresaré ¿me esperarás?

—Yo… Sí, Soun.

El hombre se arriesgó a abrazarla y lo hizo, con la inocencia de un niño y la mujer se sonrojó torpemente no sabiendo que hacer en un primer momento y le devolvió el abrazo, ocultando su rostro en su pecho mientras las lágrimas corrían por sus mejillas. No pudo decirle la verdad, ella regresaría a la capital del Imperio.

 _¿Cómo podría cumplir su promesa?_

Esa misma tarde Soun fue convocado a formar parte de las fuerzas imperiales para aplacar los intentos de invasión en las fronteras, pasó a formar parte de una de las más grandes legiones de soldados del imperio. Producto de su entrenamiento y gran destreza en el arte aprendido de su maestro y su largo camino como forastero había escalado con su dedicación, esfuerzo y lucha hasta las más altas posiciones dentro de su escuadrón, se había mantenido vivo a pesar del hambre, el frio y la muerte que lo acechaba a diario.

Su nombre se hizo conocido en todo el Imperio, por su resistencia durante diez días por refuerzos, con no más de veinte hombres, logrando acorralar a los extranjeros y atenuar su amenazas, exterminándolos de lleno y dando un gran golpe a las fuerzas enemigas. Había dejado en alto el nombre del Imperio y las fuerzas imperiales que aún mantenía a pesar de los años. Ayudó a mantener en pie el Imperio una vez más. Varios de sus amigos en ese tiempo habían muerto en el calor de batalla, muchos de ellos arriesgando sus vidas en pro de un bien superior, la paz del Imperio: que significaba la paz de los Reinos, o al menos eso querían creer los millares de soldados que perdían la vida en batalla, pero ahora por fin podía volver.

Luego de casi dos largos años de lucha, alejado del mundo que conocía y de la mujer que amaba, podía volver a su hogar, había conseguido su ascenso y con ello la posibilidad de abandonar el frente de batalla y sumarse a los grandes generales de guerra que desde la capital ayudaban al Emperador a controlar las provincias y reinos aledaños.

Al fin podía volver a ella y reclamarla como suya en matrimonio, pero antes debía recibir los reconocimientos de parte del mismísimo Emperador en persona, su legión de no más de veinte hombres había realizado una proeza del tamaño del Imperio, permaneciendo en paz gracias a su gran valor.

El Emperador Akiyama Tendo, un hombre de mediana edad, de nevados cabellos y delgado, con un bigote curvado y vestido de morados ropajes lo recibió encantado, haciendo una gran fiesta en su honor. El Emperador era considerado un hombre sabio, podía reconocer la valentía y humildad del joven que se presentaba ante sus ojos, desprendiendo un aura de gallardo samurái.

—Estamos reunidos aquí para celebrar la hazaña sin igual, de un hombre que con la ayuda de los dioses pudo torcer la mano al destino y convertir una derrota en la más aplastante de las victorias, aclámenos y brindemos honores al General en jefe Soun Himura y toda su legión.

Los hombres se arrodillaron ante el Emperador honrados y se emocionaron hasta querer llorar por tamaño homenaje, la gente a su alrededor los reverenciaban arrodillados.

—Estoy tan contento, y conmovido por su hazaña que concederé en matrimonio a las mejores concubinas del reino a tus hombres y a ti mi querido Soun, te comprometeré en matrimonio con una de mis hijas, elige cuál de ellas quieres para tu matrimonio. — Le señaló un grupo de cuatro mujeres que lo miraban con admiración.

Soun abrió los ojos conmocionado, él no podía aceptar esta proposición, pero si no lo hacía se consideraba como una ofensa al Emperador y con grandes probabilidades de ser condenado a muerte.

 _Kimiko…_

—Emperador yo…

—No es necesario que elija padre, yo me casaré con él. — Del otro lado del lugar que había señalado el Emperador apareció una hermosa mujer vestida de gasas turquesas y cabellos azulados sujetos en un lindo moño adornado de palillos plateados, entre ellos, una peineta de flor de loto.

— ¿Qué haces pequeña? — El Emperador la miró confundido.

— ¡Kimiko! —Exclamó Soun.

—Padre…Emperador, yo deseo desposarme con él…— Kimiko Tendo se arrodilló cuando llegó cerca del Emperador y bajó su cabeza hasta el suelo suplicándole por ese honor.

El pueblo presente la miró consternado, la hija predilecta del Emperador se ofrecía a casarse con un plebeyo, un no real. No sabían qué pensar, no sabían si reír, llorar o aplaudir, decidiéndose finalmente por esto último. Todo el mundo explotó en aclamaciones y vítores ante la futura boda, la princesa del imperio única hija de la emperatriz había decidido su destino uniéndose a aquel hombre.

La mujer se levantó lentamente y se dirigió dónde estaba Soun, lo miró con lágrimas en los ojos y le dijo muy bajito.

—He cumplido mi promesa. — Y le sonrió, apretando su áspera mano.

A los pocos días se casaron y su historia de amor rompió las barreras del imperio. Era conocida por todos, Soun había adquirido el apellido del emperador y le habían sido donadas las tierras del reino de Nerima hasta que el emperador muriera y pudiera tomar el trono. Lamentablemente Kimiko había fallecido a muy temprana edad, dejando a sus pequeños hijos y su marido solos. El Emperador se había empecinado en seguir viviendo a pesar del dolor de su perdida, seguía siendo el mismo viejo tozudo, no dejaría el Imperio en manos de nadie que no fuera lo suficientemente digno o capaz.

=0=

Soun se había perdido en estos recuerdos haciendo un barrido visual de las personas presentes sin verlas realmente. Las hijas de su primer matrimonio estaban en una parte de la sala esperando por la ceremonia, frunció las cejas y se preguntó dónde estaría la más pequeña, no la divisaba por ninguna parte, así que se dio el tiempo de arrastrar la mirada por todo el Palacio, lleno de personas disfrutando de las más finas exquisiteces.

En una de las esquinas podía ver a Ryu Kumon molesto, probablemente buscando a su pequeña hija, solía ponerle los pelos de punta al hombre. Lo había elegido para cuidarla porque sus personalidades contrastaban, se conocían desde pequeños. Ryu Kumon era hijo de uno de sus mejores amigos y mano derecha, era rudo y tosco, pero sabía que era un hombre fuerte, que de ser necesario sacrificaría la vida por su pequeña princesa.

=0=

Ryu Kumon se movía como un león enjaulado de un lado a otro, buscando un momento para escapar. El rey Soun sonrió enigmáticamente ante su actitud, y entrecerró sus ojos, había sido descuidado al quitarle la escolta a su pequeña, pero era necesario. Akane había rogado que necesitaba respirar y que el hombre la sofocaba con su presencia.

 _Esa chiquilla era igual que su madre_ , medio suspiró - medio exclamó falto de aire ante su amado recuerdo.

El bombo sonó lejano y distraído como estaba no se dio cuenta de lo que alguien, la actual Reina, la concubina real Sadashi, seguía hablando de algo que se rehusaba a comprender, mientras tomaba un sorbo de vino.

A _margo_ , pensó, c _omo mi vida desde que te fuiste Kimiko._ Miró desolado el interior del pequeño contenedor del más fino de los vinos.

— ¡Princesa Akane!

Todos los presentes se levantaron y la reverenciaron mientras ella se dirigía rápidamente al lado de sus hermanas sentadas en unas mesitas bajas, de costado al Rey, seguida fielmente por sus dos damas. Ryu Kumon le levantó una ceja y se las frunció, la princesa solo le sonrió brillantemente.

Vestía un hermoso kimono de seda azul oscuro en la parte baja convirtiéndose al calipso claro en la parte de la cintura y su pecho, con flores plateadas en la parte inferior que se unían con pequeñas flores esparcidas por el vestido, su pelo negro azulado atado en un bello moño adornado con palillos de plata, con figuras de un dragón que terminaban en pequeños hilos de cadenas de oro.

— ¡¿Dónde te habías metido Akane?!- Le dijo Nabiki molesta.

—Por ahí, me atrasé.- Le respondió lo mejor que pudo fingiendo inocencia.

— ¿Atrasarte? ¡Estamos en la ceremonia más esperada del año por los dioses Akane!

—Lo siento. Ya estoy aquí. — Le sonrió de buen humor, disculpándose con su padre a lo lejos y con sus hermanas ya presentes, que asintieron en comprensión, su padre le devolvió el gesto, disculpándola. La reina Sadashi solo la miró sardónica, ignorándola después.

Sayuri tomó uno de los pequeños vasos que le dejaron para servir el vino, comprobando que este no estuviera envenenado. Tomó un sorbo y nada pasó después de unos instantes así que era seguro y lo dispuso para la princesa. Esta no siendo muy amante del mismo, lo tomó e hizo como que bebía, sin hacerlo realmente.

—Cof cof…— Dijo el maestro de ceremonias, llevando toda la atención de los presentes a él. — Ya que estamos todos presentes, quisiera dar inicio a la ceremonia de este año. Desde el lejano _monte del miedo_ han sido conducidas hasta nuestro reino, iluminando el sendero que los dioses han escrito para hacer que nuestro reino florezca y se levante como un icono de nuestro imperio, le pedimos humildemente a las damas Itaku que nos revelen la voluntad del cielo.

Todos se pusieron de pie y acomodaron sus vestimentas en espera de la llegada de las mujeres, los sirvientes rápidamente quitaron las mesitas bajas donde se ubicaron antes los invitados, despejando completamente el lugar en cosa de minutos.

—Ohhh, Akane, ¡te ves hermosa! — Le dijo Leiko, mientras se levantaba para posicionarse cerca de la princesa. Se encontraba sentada a la mano derecha de Akane, sin embargo, el alago de sus palabras nunca llegó a sus ojos, ni mucho menos a su corazón.

—Gracias hermana. — Akane le sonrió, distraída y perdida en sus recuerdos, pensando en la joven de ojos azules idénticos a los del príncipe.

Una vez que se abrieron las puertas del salón numerosas mujeres ingresaron una a una, llenando el espacio vacío que habían despejado en el centro de la sala, acomodándose como podían.

Las _mujeres Itako_ conformaban un grupo selecto, todas ellas ciegas, una categoría especial dentro del Imperio, que por sus atributos eran capaces de comunicarse con los dioses y conocer su voluntad, no solo poseían dones adivinatorios, eran médium, chamanes, entre otras particularidades. Eran dignas enviadas de los Dioses y poseedoras de la verdad revelada.

Vestían para la ocasión con un largo kimono blanco, amarrados por la cintura con un cordón café y descalzas, completando sus vestimentas con distintos collares de colmillos de lobos y otros animales. La mujer que las encabezaba tenía colgado a su cuello la mandíbula completa de un lobo.

Se acomodaron en un pequeño círculo en el centro del salón del Palacio Real. Una de ellas comenzó a tocar lentamente un bombo, mientras otra hacía sonar una campana. Las velas se apagaron mientras comenzaron a recitar una y otra vez oraciones desconocidas para todos, mientras lentamente la mujer con el collar de la mandíbula de un lobo hacía sonar una especie de pandero, buscando la comunicación de con los dioses, encendiéndose como por arte de magia unas pequeñas luces de colores, tal como luciérnagas en la oscuridad que se había convertido la estancia, solo se escuchó la exclamación de los presentes.

El ambiente se tornó irreal mientras la sensación de libertad, amor y felicidad se filtraba en sus corazones y convertía este suceso en un verdadero ensueño.

La maestra en sus más de ochenta años realizando los mismos rituales, soportado las más difíciles pruebas durante su rito de iniciación, y después memorizando miles de oraciones, todo ello sumado a su ceguera, nunca había logrado conexión alguna con una de las diosas superiores, hasta hoy.

 _La divinidad había respondido a sus llamados._

Después de al menos una hora de canticos y oraciones, el ritual había sido satisfactoriamente completado con la conexión de un dios con la maestra Itaku, _la diosa Tenazuchi_ se había manifestado.

La asombró y sintió un estremecimiento en todo su cuerpo por el toque de la diosa en su mente, pudo ver claramente lo que intentaba trasmitirle, con la vista que no poseía viajó a otros tiempos, pero con un mensaje destinado a solo uno de los presentes. Por un par de segundos pudo ver con los ojos cerrados a todos los presentes y entre ese tumulto de gente a la persona que la diosa quería que llevara su consejo, pudo notar los hilos de luz que los unían. Abrió su boca en un gesto de sorpresa y estupor conociendo más allá de lo que pensaba que podía existir, torció el gesto y sus cejas escasas se arrugaron.

Agotada por la conexión desfalleció en el suelo, ante la mirada atenta de todos y fue ayudada rápidamente a ponerse nuevamente de pie por uno de los consejeros del Palacio. Se volvió ante el Rey, sabiendo exactamente donde estaba, arrodillándose frente a él, le hablo fuerte y claro.

— ¡Su alteza! No somos dignos de transmitir el mensaje de los dioses, pero es nuestro deber que ha sido revelado ante su interdicción. — Le dijo apresurada la anciana, pasando su mano por la mandíbula de lobo atada a su cuello para darse fortaleza.

El Rey no dijo nada, mirándola conmocionado, de todos los años que llevaban haciendo este mismo ritual, solo en este había sentido la presencia celestial que había hecho latir raudamente su corazón y sonrojado sus mejillas, llenándolos por un instante de una inmensa paz.

La anciana se acomodó lo mejor que pudo desde su posición sobre sus pies, siguiendo arrodillada y comenzó a relatarle una serie de eventos venideros para el reino, todos escuchaban entusiasmados los acontecimientos futuros narrados, hasta que se detuvo en uno en particular.

—Llegará el día que una doncella cabalgará en un salvaje corcel trayendo caos irracional y librándonos de todo mal, hará nuestro mundo más próspero llenándonos de esperanza, pero… Solo si logramos controlar la furia ardiente de su corazón no seremos consumidos por su dolor… La entrega de su alma una vez más en recompensa de sus búsquedas y pérdidas pasadas, logrando encontrar su lugar en el universo.

El Rey silente como los demás invitados, no se atrevieron a hacer ninguna clase de conjeturas acerca de lo escuchado. Era difícil poder encontrar sentido a esa profecía, probablemente algún mensaje encubierto de los dioses. ¿Qué clase de mujer se atrevería a luchar por el imperio? Al menos no en esta vida.

Las mujeres salieron silenciosamente tal como entraron, llevándose toda la mística de la ceremonia con sus silenciosos pasos sobre la madera. Las hijas del Rey se miraban unas a otras no sabiendo muy bien cómo interpretar las palabras de las Itaku, pero concordaron que algo había estado presente unos segundos antes.

El pensamiento de todos los presentes fue interrumpido por las tres palmadas dadas en el aire por el Rey, volviéndose todos a mirarlo.

—Hemos sido bendecidos por la visita de los dioses prometiendo prosperidad y paz para nuestro reino, es tiempo de celebrar estos magnánimos sucesos, a comer y que vuelva la música.

Todos los presentes volvieron a acomodarse en sus puestos nuevamente presentes en el salón real, esta vez la música se hizo más alegre, mientras una muchacha tocaba el arpa cadenciosas melodías para que unas cinco bailarinas vestidas de gasas de colores dieran vueltas en el mismo centro que habían estado las Itaku dando los designios para el futuro, movían sus pañuelos de gasas de colores floridos dándoles distintas formas mientras se contoneaban para no tocarse entre sí.

La fiesta seguía y comían todo clase de manjares que circulaban entre bandejas de oro y plata, pescados enormes, los trozos de carnes y verduras varias hacían de acompañamiento al suntuoso festín. Hoy era fiesta en el Palacio, y es lo único que importaba.

— Princesa Akane, ¿se siente bien? — Le dijo preocupada Sayuri, no había probado bocado y se había mantenido callada toda la ceremonia, perdida en sus pensamientos.

—Yo…me siento extraña Sayuri, quizá necesite descansar…— La mujer se tocó la frente, no podía quitar las mariposas de su vientre, había sentido el toque de la diosa, pero no era capaz de desbloquear en su mente lo que había tratado de decirle, parecía un código secreto que no podía descifrar ni comprender. Yuka la ayudó a levantarse mientras se excusaba para salir del lugar mirando a su padre.

— ¿Dónde va Princesa? — Tan pronto como se levantó la chica, más pálida de lo normal, Ryu Kumon había llegado a su lado a interrogarla acerca de sus acciones, Sayuri sacando a relucir toda su valentía, le contestó tajante:

—La princesa se siente mareada, necesita aire.

— ¿Es eso cierto princesa? — Pero no respondió solo lo miró con ojos opacos y con un color traslucido en su rostro, comenzando a sudar. ¿Estaba enferma? — ¿Comió algo? ¿Acaso es veneno? — Intentó tomar su mano, pero Yuka se lo impidió, deteniéndolo antes que siguiera pudiera concretar la idea en su mente poniéndose en el otro costado libre de la princesa.

—No, la princesa no consumió nada hoy, quizás eso la tenga enferma. Solo necesita aire y descansar, volveremos después. — Emprendieron su caminata con la disculpa a los presentes y el permiso de su padre para descansar, escoltada por Sayuri, Yuka y Ryu Kumon.

 _Habían sido demasiadas emociones por el día quizás._

La princesa estaba a punto de cruzar el umbral para salir cuando un hombre vestido de armadura plateada brillante irrumpió dentro de la sala.

— ¡SU ALTEZA, SU ALTEZA! — Corrió dirigiéndose frente a él haciendo ondear su capa en el aire mientras caminaba, arrodillándose frente al rey. — Perdone mi intromisión su alteza, pero tengo noticias urgentes del Reino Saotome.

—Habla ya. — El Rey pidió rápidamente.

—El Príncipe señor, ¡el príncipe Saotome está vivo!

— ¿QUÉ? ¿Cómo es eso posible?

—No sabemos muy bien cómo pudo sanarse, pero dicen que se trata de un milagro.

La princesa que aún no abandonaba el lugar sintió estremecer todo su cuerpo y se sintió a punto del desmayo ahí mismo, solo su fuerte tozudez la mantenía consciente, apretó el agarre en las muchachas que la miraron preocupadas ante las noticias del soldado.

—Pero encontramos al causante, alguien le suministró el antídoto su alteza, ¡tráiganlo, tráiganlo acá! — El comandante gritó y entraron dos hombres sujetando a otro con la cabeza tapada en una bolsa negra, este intentaba en vano liberarse, pero no pudo. Atado de manos y golpeado, fue sometido a numerosas torturas para que hablara, descubriendo finalmente la verdad.

El soldado de brillante armadura le quitó la capucha y vieron su rostro ensangrentado por la búsqueda de la confección.

— ¡Dile al Rey lo que sabes! ¡Habla de inmediato!

—Fue una mujer, una mujer ingresó al Palacio esa noche llevando el antídoto al príncipe y salvándole la vida.

La Princesa Akane cerró fuertemente sus ojos.

—Y ¿cómo sabes que fue una mujer?

—Por la forma en que cabalgaba su caballo, explícale al rey. — Volvía a exigirle al hombre el comandante.

—Salí esa noche a tomar un poco de sake con mis amigos y pude ver como una mujer descendía de las paredes del palacio Saotome y emprendía el rumbo en su caballo blanco.

— ¿Estás seguro de lo que dices? — Preguntó el rey con el miedo en sus ojos. El hombre solo asintió. — Pero, ¿quién?

—No es obvio su majestad, la única que posee un caballo blanco en este reino, único en su especie es la princesa Akane, ha cometido alta traición, merece un castigo digno a tal fechoría. — La apuntó donde se encontraba de espaldas al Rey. — El castigo por ello es la Muerte.

—MADREEE. — Grito Leiko, si bien ella quería un poco de castigo para la muchacha, no implicaba jamás su muerte, ¿es que su madre se había vuelto loca? ¿Acaso no sabía del amor que tenía el rey por su hija más querida?

— ¿Cómo sabemos que no estas mintiendo? Perteneces al Reino Saotome. — El Rey replicó solemne haciendo caso omiso a las palabras de la concubina real.

El hombre la miró con cara más blanca que las calas e intentó explicarse.

—Jamás culparía a la princesa por ello, era muy difícil que pudiera saber quién era en la oscuridad, podría ser cualquiera.

—AKANEE. —Dijo el Rey en un grito. Asustándola, siendo secundado por la misma expresión y dolor al pronunciar su nombre de Nabiki, Kasumi, y Ryu.

Todos los presentes dirigieron sus miradas a la princesa Akane, que en un primer momento se sorprendió, pero rápidamente todo control de sí misma, soportando el mareo y los deseos de vomitar. Apretó los puños, soltándose del agarre de los muchachos y volviendo la serenidad a su rostro.

Se dio vuelta con toda la dignidad que poseía en ese instante.

—Fui yo, Padre. — Y lo miró directamente a los ojos.

—Hermana tu no…— Dijo Kasumi llevándose una mano a la boca.

— ¡AKANE! — Nabiki contuvo el aliento. _No era posible, Akane podría ser una cabezota, pero jamás una traidora._

Ryu se dio rápidamente la vuelta para tratar de comprender _¿qué diablos había sucedido, esta chiquilla era una deshonrosa traidora?_

¡JAMÁS!

La conocía más que nadie de este reino, era absurdo. Habían crecido juntos y si de algo estaba seguro es del amor de la niña por el Rey y el reino, por mantener la tradición familiar, a la que había sido siempre relegada a practicarla escondidas, pero cometer alta traición.

¡Era un absurdo!

Maldita serpiente indiciosa de la concubina real, madre de Leiko. Todos sabían que odiaba a Akane, pero esto era demasiado a hasta para ella. Era algo abominable lo que intentaba adjudicarle.

—Tiene razón señor… — Intentó grabar su cara en su cabeza, jamás lo había visto por aquí o los alrededores, pero… — Yo le di el antídoto.

—AKANEE. — Exclamó el Rey asustado y tembloroso.

— ¡Princesa no mienta! ¡Eso es imposible! — Dijo enfurecido Ryu.

Y lo siguieron en exclamaciones Nabiki y Kasumi.

— ¿Por qué hizo eso princesa?

— ¡Traición!

— ¡Merece la muerte! — Volvió a interrumpir ante la corte la concubina real.

— ¿Es que no te das cuenta de lo que hiciste? ¡Comprometiste a todo el reino por tu acto de rebeldía! ¿Cómo pudiste hacernos algo así hermana? — Leiko intentaba llorar desesperada para demostrar el amor que tenía por el pueblo y el reino.

— Solo salve la vida de alguien que salvó la mía, mi deuda esta saldada Pa… Su alteza, era una cuestión de honor, entiéndame. — Humildemente bajó la cabeza, agachándose en el proceso para inclinarse ante el Rey y arrodillarse.

— ¿Honor? Ayudaste al enemigo malcriada. — Le gritó la reina Sadashi. — Y nos has puesto en peligro a todos nosotros.

—Su alteza, tiene que creerme. Jamás traicionaría a mi familia, lo que se me acusa es un error.

—No…— Soun no sabía qué pensar de todo esto.

— ¿Creerte? ¡JA! Haz cometido un acto que solo puede pagarse con la muerte. — La apuntó malévolamente con una sonrisa adornando sus labios rojos. — ¡Sujétenla y llévenla a la horca! — Los guardias no sabían qué hacer, intentaron acercarse a la princesa, pero no se atrevieron a tocarla haciendo un circulo a su alrededor y acorralándolos a los cuatro.

—Princesa, quédese detrás de mí. — Ruy Kumon estaba listo para atacar a cualquiera de los soldados que se pretendiera aproximarse a la princesa, no dejaría que nadie la tocara, aun cuando perdiera su vida en ello, ella solo se levantó mansamente.

— ¡AKANEEEE! — Gritaron Kasumi y Nabiki no sabiendo qué hacer y con el temor comiéndoles las entrañas.

— ¡Suficiente!- Gritó el rey. — Akane. — Suspiró cansino el Rey diciéndose a sí mismo, _porque tienes que parecerte tanto a tu madre._ — Las formas que tiene el destino para actuar son muy conmovedoras princesa Akane, es probable que la muerte del príncipe nos trajera mucha alegría, sin embargo, los dioses no quisieron que muriera y te encomendaron una misión. Tu delito solo puede ser compensado con la muerte.

Todos los presentes exclamaron sin poder articular palabra, se callaron. La princesa Akane siempre fue una de las más testarudas, pero de corazón frágil y condolido. La más parecida a su fallecida madre Kimiko, no merecía este final. Los consejeros del Rey estuvieron a punto de intervenir en su favor, cuando el Rey siguió hablando, se levantó y tomó una larga aspiración de su cigarro, mirando sobre la cabeza de los presentes y caminando de uno a otro lado frente al trono, lentamente.

—Pero hoy los dioses tampoco podrán conocerte princesa, castíguenla. Denle 50 azotes de inmediato.

— ¡PADRE!

— ¡SU ALTEZA!

— ¡MI REY!

Todos los presentes contuvieron el aliento, la frágil muchacha no saldría viva de semejante castigo. Ryu Kumon pensó en escapar con la princesa de inmediato, podía tomar la gran mayoría de los guardias, pero eran tres muchachas a defender y conociendo a la princesa se entrometería...

 _¡Maldición!_

Yuka y Sayuri se arrodillaron inmediatamente suplicando clemencia y aceptando ellas los azotes en vez de su ama, pero no fueron escuchadas.

Nabiki y Kasumi, suplicaron piedad por su hermana pequeña y rebajarle el castigo, pero tampoco fueron oídas.

—Pero su Alteza… Debe cumplir la ley. ¡Merece morir por sus actos! — Dijo la reina y solo consiguió la mirada fría de Soun sobre su cuerpo, mirándola por primera vez en toda la noche.

— ¿Quieres decir que mi autoridad está por debajo de la ley? — La miró detenida y directamente los ojos, pudiendo traspasarle la rabia e indignación que sentía. — Mi poder ha sido dado por los dioses, espero puedas entenderlo algún día.

-No su alteza, no quise faltarle el respeto. — La concubina real se acobardó y dio una larga reverencia, arrodillándose ante él y el resto de la corte presente. Leiko, como hija de la concubina real también se arrodilló notando la imprudencia de las palabras de su madre, al parecer fue superada por la emoción al notar una pequeña rendija de poder.

El rey la miró con decepción, ninguna de las mujeres que formaban parte de las consortes imperiales se comparaban ni llegarían a tener jamás el corazón y prudencia de Kimiko, pero había sido su error al creer que algún día podía volver a conocer a alguien como ella y compararlas, que el cielo le perdonará por insultar su recuerdo.

— ¿Qué no escucharon? ¡Llévenla afuera y denle su castigo! Quien se oponga recibirá a la muerte esta noche. — Se retiró siendo seguido por sus fieles sirvientes, que miraban con horror a la niña pálida que recibiría el castigo. Sabían que el rey jamás haría daño a sus hijos, menos a la pequeña tormento idéntica a la Reina Kimiko, pero esto había sobrepasado incluso su potestad. La concubina real, sonrió satisfecha desde su posición, su plan había salido perfectamente.

Ryu Kumon tuvo que hacerse a un lado, al igual que las doncellas. Los guardias sacaron con pesar a la muchacha, tomándola suavemente por los brazos y susurrándole una disculpa ante su actuar. La muchacha solo se dejó hacer, mientras sus doncellas desesperadas lloraban no pudiendo hacer nada y siguiéndolas hasta el patio interior. Ryu apretó fuertemente su mano en la ropa que tenía tomada de sus pantalones rasgándolos, _era un inútil._ Todo fue su culpa, descuidó su trabajo y permitió que la princesa se provocara este daño ella misma, él estaba para detenerla ante su comportamiento irracional.

 _¿Cómo diablos esa estúpida podría sobrevivir a los golpes?_

Todos abandonaron el salón, la ceremonia había terminado de la peor forma posible y pocos querían estar presente ante la golpiza que recibiría la princesa, ¿quién sabía lo que los dioses tenían preparado para el futuro del reino, si alguien era capaz de golpear a la hija de una de las gobernantes más queridas?

Pero, ¿es que acaso ella realmente había cometido traición al salvar la vida del príncipe? ¿Qué no sabía de las rencillas de la familia? Las mismas preguntas se paseaban por la cabeza de varios de los presentes.

Nadie hablaba ni comentaba. Solo sabían que no podían tener conexión alguna con el reino vecino, pero nadie conocía la razón exacta.

 _¿Era tan grave como para ser calificada de traición?_

Los más altos funcionarios del reino se retiraron inmediatamente, no siendo capaces de mirar tan funesto espectáculo, pero otros se quedaron para comprobar con sus propios ojos la fortaleza y decisión del rey manteniendo intacta su fama. La honorabilidad, no exenta para con sus propios hijos. Es por eso que había sido ascendido a su estatus aun cuando no procedía de familia noble, su entereza y lealtad con el reino eran admirables.

Los guardias amarraron temblorosos las delgadas muñecas de la princesa en cordeles atados a otro palo largo enterrados en la tierra, no la despojaron de ninguna de sus vestimentas, pretendiendo con esto pudieran aplacar en lo posible sus golpes, y de igual forma la reverenciaron susurrando nuevas disculpas por hacer solo su trabajo.

La princesa los miró sin verlos realmente y agachó la cabeza en entendimiento, miró a sus doncellas un lado y a sus hermanas en el otro llorando, Ryu de brazos cruzados mirándola molesto.

E _se bobo hubiese querido hacerlo él mismo_ , y sintió el impulso de reír, pero no lo hizo.

 _Bueno, de todas formas debía pagar por haber ensuciado el diáfano pelaje de mi hermosa Escarlata._

Los dos guardias encargados del castigo, atizaron los látigos con pesar, hicieron una breve reverencia y se ubicaron para comenzar con el castigo, alguien debía hacer el trabajo sucio.

=0=

— ¡Dijiste que esta era la salida Hiroshi! — Le dijo molesto el príncipe Ranma, llevaban varios minutos deambulando dentro del castillo Tendo y habían tenido suerte de no encontrarse con nadie, pero sabían que era cosa de minutos encontrar a los saldados que resguardaban el lugar y eso solo significaría problemas.

—No entiendo como pude perderme su alteza. Debe ser que es la primera vez que vengo hasta aquí. — Respondió sarcásticamente el hombre de cabello corto y ojos aún más rasgados con el afán de salir rápido del lugar, buscando una ruta adecuada entre la oscuridad que los circundaba.

—Creo que estamos frente al Palacio Real. — Les dijo Daisuke como si nada.

— ¿QUÉ? — Ambos hombres comenzaron a mirar rápidamente a su alrededor notando su fatal equivocación.

—Mierda, si nos descubren…— No terminó de hablar cuando se abrieron las puertas del salón principal y comenzó a salir la gente rápidamente dispersándose por todos lados. Los muchachos solo atinaron a esconderse muy juntos entre los pequeños arbustos y árboles, entre las sombras.

Lo lograron a duras penas y suspiraron aliviados. Esperando que saliera el resto de las personas para escapar definitivamente, pero lamentablemente no fue así. Por el contrario, gran parte de ellos se movió alrededor bajando las escaleras y posicionándose en el centro del patio que daba donde estaban los arbustos que los escondían. Dándoles una buena vista del centro del lugar, que fue de a poco ocupado por un puñado de personas esperando algo.

— ¿Qué diablos sucede aquí? — Les susurró Daisuke, tapándose con una rama intentando lograr una mejor posición para observar.

— Creo que es por la festividad de la luna, quizás van a prender lámparas o algo así. — Hiroshi hizo lo mismo que Daisuke y levantó el cuello.

No terminó de decir nada más, cuando notaron que una muchacha era llevada hasta el centro del lugar por dos guardias, dándoles la espalda no pudieron reconocerla en un primer momento. La mujer no decía nada, con la cabeza gacha. La posicionaron suave y lentamente, amarrándola de unas cuerdas en el medio del lugar, varias mujeres lloraban quejumbrosamente, lo que perturbó un poco a los hombres escondidos.

De repente la chica levantó su rostro y miró a los presentes, dirigiendo su mirada más allá de donde estaban ellos escondidos, al hombre que observaba todo esto desde las puertas del Palacio, su padre acompañado de esa mujer que siempre la odio. Quiso llorar, pero no se lo permitió, _no ahora, nunca frente a ella_.

El príncipe no había tomado atención a lo que ocurría en el centro con la mujer, intentando buscar una salida y encontrándose con el rostro del Rey Tendo, nunca lo había conocido, pero ¿por qué le resultaba tan familiar?

— ¡Por los dioses! ¡Es la princesa! Daisuke estuvo a punto de salir de sus escondiste ante el asombro. Ranma, se volvió tan rápido que los huesos de su cuello sonaron y su corazón amenazó con salirse del pecho al comprobar que efectivamente era ella.

— ¿PERO QUÉ DEMONIOS?

No entendían nada, ¿es que acaso no era una princesa? ¿Por qué la estaban atando y nadie hacia nada? El príncipe Ranma apretó fuertemente el puño y arrugó el entrecejo, tratando de comprender qué demonios pasaba.

—Princesa Akane; ante su acto de desobediencia, nuestro rey ha decidido que su castigo sean cincuenta azotes, procedan de inmediato. — Proclamó el eunuco real sin mucho ánimo, lamentando inmediatamente sus palabras al notar la cara desolada de la muchacha.

—Padre…—Susurró la princesa, desviando su mirada al suelo.

La concubina real se adelantó y burlescamente le dijo a la chiquilla:

—Ojalá ahora comprendas que nunca se debe traicionar a la familia querida, el deshonor de ayudar a un Saotome te perseguirá por el resto de la vida en las marcas que llevará tu cuerpo, ja ja ja.

Los guardias se miraron dándose valor y comenzar con la condena levantando rápidamente los azotes.

—Ayudar a un Saotome…- Repitió el príncipe Ranma. — ¡Es mi culpa! Descubrieron que me ayudó…— No le importaba nada, él asumiría las consecuencias de la locura que provocaría al aparecer dentro del palacio enemigo, pero no dejaría que ella…—Por salvarle la vida a costa de la suya, preferiría mil veces morir.

Salió de su escondite dispuesto a saltar al centro del lugar, preparó el salto y…

Daisuke lo tomo rápidamente de los hombros y le tapó la boca mientras Hiroshi se encargaba de sus piernas sujetándolas contra su propio cuerpo para que dejara de moverse, quedando los tres tendidos en el suelo, con incluso una mejor vista a la luz de las antorchas que rodeaban el lugar y tenían algunos de los guardias. Contorneándose y moviéndose como un caballo salvaje siendo domesticado, pero los muchachos mantuvieron su agarre de fierro, sin poder quitárselos de encima.

 _Tenía que pensar en algo ya. M_ ordió la mano de Daisuke, quien protestó lastimosamente, pero no gritó ni soltó el agarre.

El chasquido del látigo golpeando la carne y el gemido sorprendido de la muchacha los detuvo mirándola aterrados. La chica estaba siendo golpeada lentamente por los dos guardias, ella solo atinaba a morderse el labio para no llorar ni gritar del dolor, su cuerpo se balanceaba en cada nuevo golpe mientras uno de los guardias contaba la cantidad.

—Uno.

—Dos.

—Tres.

Ninguna de las mujeres se atrevía a mirarla, y se voltearon tratando de escapar de la macabra escena frente a sus ojos, Kasumi abrazó a Nabiki quien miraba la escena frente a sus ojos como irreal, ni siquiera notó las lágrimas que corrían por sus mejillas, mientras Kasumi se aferraba a ella.

Yuka y Sayuri, sus dos damas, no dejaban de llorar y rogaban piedad por la muchacha, ofreciéndose para tomar parte del castigo, siendo detenidas por otros sirvientes para no correr a proteger a la princesa.

De a poco el bello kimono comenzaba a llenarse de la sangre de la espalda herida de la chica, la tela blanquecina se convertía rápidamente en rojo pasión.

El príncipe Ranma alterado intentó nuevamente escapar del agarre de los hombres y estuvo a punto de hacerlo. Pocas veces habían sido testigos de castigos a mujeres, lo único que hacían era entrenar ante la posibilidad de enfrentar la guerra, pero sin hacerlo realmente.

La chiquilla sudaba copiosamente, pálida como un fantasma. Estaba a punto de desmayarse, revolviéndose entre el agarre de las cuerdas.

— ¡Déjenme, déjenme ayudarla, la mataran! — Gritó conmocionada Nabiki. —PADREEE, ya es suficiente.

— ¡YAAA BASTAAAAAA! — Gritó colérico Ryu, los guardias se detuvieron y las doncellas de la princesa acudieron a su lado.

—RECIBIRÉ SUS GOLPES. — Pidió sorpresivamente Ryu Kumon, poniendo una rodilla en el suelo, solicitando la autorización del Rey, la poca gente presente lo miraron impactados.

— ¿QUÉ? — Leiko no pudo articular otra palabra.

— ¿CÓMO TE ATREVES PLEBEYO? — Gritó la concubina real.

—Ryu…— Leiko, en un hilo de voz, ¿por qué esa chica tenía que quitarle siempre todo?

— ¡No, no lo harás! La princesa debe ser castigada, no tú ¡insolente! — La concubina real apretó los dientes, intentando controlarse, _entrometidos._

—Baaasta Ryu, déjalos continuar…Me lo merezco…Ensucié a…a… Escarlata. —Le dolía respirar por las heridas abiertas de su espalda, en su ya roto kimono.

—Princesa…—Ryu no pudo terminar de hablar, mientras las criadas trataban de convencerla.

—Princesa, no puede seguir así, morirá por las heridas. — Le suplicaron Yuka y Sayuri.

—No te entrometas en mis asuntos Ryu. — Le dijo rápidamente la princesa con una renovada furia. — Este es mi castigo, solo déjame en paz, ¿por qué siempre tienes que entrometerte?

—Pero princesa…—

La muchacha lo miró ceñudo y comprendió lo que quería decirle. Si el continuaba con sus argumentos solo haría más severo el castigo, _maldita chiquilla honorable,_ como un samurái.

La concubina real sonrió para sí y abandonó el lugar.

 _Esta será una gran noche_.

Por fin había conseguido una mancha en la vida de la princesa _._

 _¡Maldita chiquilla! ¡Igual a esa mujer que tanto odiaba! S_ eguida de Leiko que miraba atrás, hacia Ryu, que estaba inmóvil cerca de la princesa que soportaba un nuevo latigazo. _¿Por qué no puedes quererme?_ Y maldijo mentalmente a su hermana una vez más.

=0=

El príncipe Ranma no soportaba más, podía sentir como su fuerza bruta fluía por su cuerpo carcomiendo la punta de los dedos y por fin pudo liberarse de los dos hombres. Se levantó rápidamente para ir en ayuda de la princesa Akane, pero Daisuke en un golpe de gracia lo condujo al mundo de los sueños tocando uno de sus puntos de presión.

—Perdóneme alteza, pero no podemos permitir que muera en este lugar. — Lo agarraron antes que se desplomara fuertemente en el suelo y fueran descubiertos. Tomándolo desde tras por el pecho y pudiendo por fin descansar, se sentían adoloridos, pero no más que su corazón golpeado con tanta brutalidad por como la princesa estaba siendo castigada e intentaron en vano no escuchar el sonido de los látigos. En un golpe de gracia que no esperaron los muchachos, el príncipe Ranma los noqueó y salió rápidamente de su escondite.

Utilizó el _Umisen-ken_ para esconderse entre la multitud y llegar a la princesa, situándose frente a la espalda de la muchacha, que estaba a mitad del camino de la inconciencia y comenzando a recibir los latigazos, sin ser descubierto por el resto, mordiéndose los labios aguantándose el daño.

 _¿Cómo diablos había recibido tanto dolor esta chiquilla sin llorar?_

Cada nuevo latigazo lo hizo tomar conciencia de la mujer que estaba delante de él, no había rastro alguno de lágrimas, solo soportó el sufrimiento. Con un comportamiento muy atrevido de su parte tocó su frente con el cuello de la muchacha, quien rápidamente subió la cabeza regresando en sí desde su meditación para soportar el dolor. El príncipe le susurró lo más bajito que podía:

—Tienes que vivir Akane, tenemos que volver a encontrarnos. — La princesa solo abrió los ojos, _¿Cómo era posible? ¿Esa era la voz de Ranma? ¿Él estaba aquí?_ Sintió el chasquido del látigo nuevamente en el aire para golpearla, apretó los dientes para soportar el dolor, pero no sintió nada. Solo la presión y el picor del cabello rozándole en su cuello, intentando girar la cabeza.

—No seas boba, no nos pongas en evidencia, soy yo… Ranma.

—Pero ¿cómo…?

—Shuuuuu, silencio. Quedan menos.

—Ran…ma. — Se le llenaron los ojos de lágrimas por primera vez en toda la noche y comenzaron a caer una tras otra rápidamente, vislumbrándose entre la fría noche.

=0=

Ryu notó el cambio en la postura de la princesa y observando que se quebraba, por fin comenzaba a llorar. Quería acercarse a ella, pero no podía. Afinó sus sentidos para concentrarlos en la princesa, transmitiéndole energía, pero no pudo.

Frunció las cejas, _¿qué pasaba aquí?_ Se concentró nuevamente, sentía algo más mezclado en el ki de la princesa.

 _¿Qué diablos pasaba ahí?_

¿Qué es esa energía extraña?

 _¿Es que acaso la princesa se estaba muriendo?_

¡DIABLOS! ¡NO!

Y puso en marcha su cuerpo, acercándose raudo a la princesa.

=0=

El príncipe Ranma soportó el resto de los latigazos, quedándose hasta que los guardias estaban extenuados. La princesa estaba inconsciente hace varios minutos y se atrevió a sujetarla en el aire antes que cayera definitivamente al suelo, haciendo palanca con las sogas sujetándolas para que no le provocaran más daño. Uno de los guardias se movió rápidamente soltando las ataduras, dejándolas caer para terminar con el sufrimiento de la muchacha.

El príncipe la mantuvo inmovilizada con un solo brazo, hasta que dejaran caer las amarras. La miró, posándola suavemente en el pasto a su alrededor y le acaricio la mejilla.

—Eres una boba, ¿por qué me ayudaste?

La princesa entreabrió los ojos e intentó decir algo, pero estaba tan cansada, trato de levantar el brazo pero este cayó graciosamente en su estómago.

— ¿Boba, confías en mí? — Ella lo miró a punto de desmayarse, pero logrando susurrar.

—Sí…— Perezosamente se la llevó la inconciencia.

— Prométeme que vas a vivir, promételo Akane, tengo que entregarte algo. — El príncipe no alcanzo a hacer nada más cuando fue golpeado fuera del abrazo de la princesa.

 _¿Qué diablos?_

El muchacho fue expulsado ferozmente del lado de la princesa. Quedó sentado luego de haber dado nueva vuelta en el suelo del golpe que era imposible que recibiera. Miró al hombre que se arrodilló cerca de la chica con rabia.

 _¿Es que ese hombre podía verlo?_

 _No, eso era imposible._

La furia que comenzó a sentir subió vertiginosa por la boca del estómago, mientas Ryu levantaba rápidamente a la princesa fuera del alcance del príncipe. Conduciéndola a una de las puertas adyacentes al palacio probablemente a curar y sanar sus heridas, seguido por un séquito de mujeres, que no conocía y lloraban desconsoladamente.

Se levantó apresurado para darles alcance, conociendo que sucedería con la muchacha podría irse tranquilo. Estaba a punto de alcanzar las escaleras cuando chocó de bruces con algo que lo hizo caer sentado al suelo.

 _¿Una pared invisible?_

 _¡¿Qué diablos?!_

 _¿Qué pasaba aquí?_

 _¿Podía verlo?_

 _¡IMPOSIBLE!_

Pero ese hombre conocía la técnica y había creado ese campo magnético para descubrirlo. ¡En el _umisen-ken_ no podía traspasar la barrera sin ser descubierto! Rabiosamente apretó las manos crispándose los dedos y notando como los nudillos se ponían blancos de ira.

¡Quería verla y saber que estaba bien!

Estaba a punto de salir del _umisen-ken_ y cometer una locura, solo quería evidenciar que esta fuera de peligro, cuando vio un movimiento por el rabillo del ojo y notó que uno de los guardias estaba justo por encontrar a los dos muchachos inconscientes.

 _¡Maldición!_

 _¿Por qué diablos todo tenía que ser tan difícil?_

¡Se había olvidado por completo de ellos!

Corrió lo más rápido que pudieron sus piernas y los tapó con follaje para no ser descubiertos. Cuando se agachó, una de sus manos rozó una pequeña piedra, la miró y la lanzó cerca de unos árboles lejanos. Los guardias corrieron a investigar el sonido. Cayeron con el truco número 1 del manual de distracción de la Escuela Saotome del todo vale.

 _¡Bien!_ Sonrió el ojiazul.

El problema es que tenía dos hombres inconscientes aún, que no daban luces de despertar en el corto plazo y un hombre que había detectado algo extraño y que al parecer era cercano a la princesa.

 _¡Mierda!_

¡Estaba metido en grandes problemas ahora!

=0=

[Continuará…]

...

* * *

 **N/A.**

¡Infinitas gracias a todos los que pasan por aquí! Me hacen el día cada vez que leo sus mensajes C:

¡Sugerencias, descargos DM! ;*

¡Que tengan una hermosa semana!

 _*Yuanfen:_ Es un término chino relacionado con el budismo que es difícil de explicar, pero que en general se refiere a los amores que nacieron predestinados. Algunos creen que las fuerzas que manejan y causas detrás del Yuanfen son las acciones realizadas en las reencarnaciones previas, asemejándolo al karma del budismo, pero diferenciándose del mismo, por cuanto el _Yuan_ se refiere a la conjunción de dos personas cuyos destinos se encuentran unidos.


End file.
